All Just For a Scholarship
by gbindahouse
Summary: It's amazing what one has to do in Bullworth Academy. The trip from enrolling to graduating here consists of a whole lot more than exams, hangovers and the odd case of bullying, and that is just one lesson that I had to learn! My first story
1. A Warm Welcome in Hell

All Just For a Scholarship

_It's amazing what one has to do in Bullworth Academy. The trip from enrolling to graduating here consists of a whole lot more than exams, hangovers and the odd case of bullying, and that is just one lesson that I had to learn!_

CHAPTER 1: "Warm" Welcome in Hell

Not often does one consider the hardships they must endure in order to progress through life to the point one has keys to a grand house in one hand and bales of money in the other. It's rarely ever considered to be a necessity to consider one's steps to achieve such dreams until they collide with life's barriers head first, where on some occasions the chance of recovery is just too late.

When I received news that I was to be moved from my old school to one of New England's darkest abyss' of educational inferno, you bet I had a major headache from that barrier. My body numbed to counteract the agony of which I felt within me to the point I wouldn't be surprised if the letter "congratulating" me on my enrolment to the Demon's Lair dubbed Bullworth Academy, had slipped from my fingers to the floor.

My eyes glared into the wall of the kitchen, the cream walls melting away as the colour was sapped into a dark void that displayed a dank building towering over its vulgar minions as they fought amongst themselves, some were buried into the putrid trash cans that spread across the land, others were poisoned by foul chemicals that intoxicated the atmosphere after one little rat destroyed its container. Amongst the chaos, a man as thin as thorns on weeds glanced over the madness of Bullworth, piercing through the crowds of unruly scum to hunt down any who dared have the sanity to resist such vile temptations.

The man had found his prey: me.

His eyes directly contacted my own, as he stared, my eyes began to flicker lightly in an attempt to block the hypnosis that his pupil less eyeballs casted upon me.

Just as I found my own consciousness wavering, my mother's voice broke the spell that that monster was near completing, and the void began to seal itself as my mother entered the kitchen and shook me.

"Come on Dolly Daydream, what's up with you?" my mother questioned as she placed the plastic grocery bags teeming with produce and clothes onto the table. She then looked under my seat, stretched her arm across it and picked it up. "I see you got your letter." She stated before taking the time to read it. As she did so, she gasped, "You're moving to a new school son! 'Bullworth Academy', hey that must be good, you're going to an academy!" she continued reading, oblivious to my subtle head shaking of more horror than objection. My mother added, "Well isn't that interesting? It's in New England, talk about an all expenses paid holiday huh? You'll be in there for three years. That'll make you old enough to live on your own and get your own job, and in America of all places! You must be honoured!"

From what I recollect, I believe I blew a gasket and for the one and only time, shouted at my mother, "Honoured? Are you out your bloody mind mother? Honoured? I'm being forced to attending Bullworth Academy which, in case you had not fucking realised, was voted the worst school in the United States probably ever since it was fucking built!" My blood had at this point rocketed to my face, which most likely helped contribute to my mother being even more frightened of me. "Not only will I have to live in that shit hole for three fucking years, but I'll be in a foreign country with no friends or family there, meaning even if I had the luck of being expelled, more likely than not, neither the school or yourself will punch me a ticket home, and I'll be damned to live in some city so derelict it would probably make ghettoes like the Bronx look like fucking suburbia!" I concluded, to which point my mother had been backed into a corner by myself, brandishing my teeth as if I planned to tear her flesh out for food.

I backed off slowly a couple of steps, feeling warmth from tears which began to seep from my eyes. I then turned and fled up to my room, breaking through the door upstairs, violently slamming it back shut and collapsing onto my bed, I totally fucked up now my mind growled as the tears evaporated onto my pillow, now mum will phone dad about my outburst at her, she mention the fact I didn't want to go to Bullworth and as soon as you say summer's over, dad will have you shipped off to New England to never see your family ever again!

It was then my door echoed two light knocks upon it. It was obviously mum.

"John?" My mother's voice piped from beyond my bedroom door, "John can you please open the door?"

My bed springs groaned in relief as I lifted myself to a seating position, my dirty blonde hair messed up on the side I rested on. I sighed before I ascended from my bed and approached the door, twisting its handle and pulling the door ajar, I looked at my mother's tear stained face.

"What?" I snapped, still feeling bitter over her initial arrogance to the situation.

My mother sighed and spoke, "Look John. I can see you are upset about this, and you know I don't want you to feel unjustly treated." She then looked towards me and concluded, "How about I contact this Bullworth and see if we can get a compromise?"

My eyes lit up as I saw hope from the suggestion which left from my mother's lips. A compromise, sure my mind gnawed at the back of my head in a bid to remind me that it won't guarantee my freedom, but hell, if I had a chance to get out of that monstrosity for an excuse of a school, then I was going to take it even if it meant I would have to do chores around the house for a year, heck even for until I moved house would be fine!

I nodded, "Yeah ok, thanks mum!" I replied, doing my best not to let the excitement of possibly escaping my doomed fate to hell to reveal itself to my mum, though judging by the fact she smiled when I said so, I bet she could hear my joy from the reply I gave her.

I slowly shut the door and went back to my bed, this time I decided to just lie on it and stare at the ceiling. I began to think more about the whole Bullworth situation, planning what I should do to prepare myself if worst came to worst. To my dismay, nothing seemed to come to my head, all that I seemed to get from my thoughts on my upcoming school term seemed to be that nightmare with that skinny man and his hypno eyes, each time either the man varied in appearance or I varied in age and school attire. It became clear to me by the end of the summer that whatever compromise my mother had made with the school, it better have consisted of me never having to go to that hellhole of a school, or else the next time I see those pair of eyes, it'll be doubtful a solid shake from my shoulder or someone calling my name will free me from the malicious glare of those eyes!

* * *

It finally came, the day that my life was suspended in terror; I was a plane and a taxi away from Bullworth Academy, the very grounds which may become my Auschwitz. The only thing which could have slightly comforted me was my mother's news considering her compromise with the school's rector or whatever Americans called them.

As I stood on the clear white slates of the airport floor and observed the schedule for my plane to Satan City, New England my mother began to whisper to my ear.

"Now John, I sent a letter to the rector, Dr. Crabblesnitch about your concerns." She explained, "And he says that if you pass your end of year school tests on all your subjects, then he'll allow you to go back home and go back to your old school!"

For some reason I believe I got the details in the wrong order, for my immediate reaction was to punch the air and scream with joy that I was going to go back home after a year! Only one year! Suddenly, I noticed another segment of my mother's news. "...if you pass your...tests on all your subjects..." in others words it was a case of one strike and you are out, unsurprisingly that didn't fare well in my mind.

For my mother's sake, I gave a small smile and quipped, "No biggie then." For my mother always knew that I was naturally a clever young man, a lazy one granted, but clever nevertheless.

The PA announced the flight to New England was now ready for boarding. Thus, after a farewell hug and kiss from my mother and a hug from my father, I ran off to my plane while waving back at my parents, in a year's time, fate will decide if I'll see them ever again!

* * *

The taxi stopped at the grimy gates of Bullworth Academy, I paid my fare to the grubby gentleman and left his taxi, he instantly drove away, as if the gates alone could crush his beloved though somewhat aged automobile.

I stared up at the plaque which read "BULLWORTH ACADEMY" over the arch of the gates, its letters somewhat faded at parts and obvious stains of bird urine merely encouraged my impression of the aged, derelict vicinity.

I almost began to turn back and walk off to a nearby bus stop out the area, when suddenly a voice caught me off-guard and almost made me jump onto the road.

"I hope you weren't planning on truanting on your first day Mr. Daniels." The voice said.

After my shock lead to getting my white trainers drenched in a remarkably deep puddle, I stepped back onto the pavement and looked before a woman in what I predicted was her mid 20s. She had brown hair and dressed in a black outfit that I once recalled a secretary wore in some black and white horror movie I saw during the holidays.

She then stated, "I am Ms. Danvers, the vice principal of this prestigious school that is Bullworth Academy!" she opened her arms into the air as if expecting fireworks or in my opinion, firearms triggering off in the air. She eventually put her arms down and explained, "Dr. Crabblesnitch, the principal, wishes to give his most important time to see you, so hurry up and get into the main building, his office is the first room you'll see up the stairs!" she pointed at the large grey building in the core of the school grounds, she then finished with her final statement, "Don't dilly dally boy! Dr. Crabblesnitch is a great man who doesn't deserve troublemakers to waste his time. A brilliant man he is indeed!"

I rolled my eyes at this Doctor's lap bitch (How fitting) and walked towards the main building, I passed a group of pupils wearing some blue sweater vests. While I won't say I heard everything they stated, I'm pretty sure I heard one of them sneered "pauper" as he passed by me, typical self centred Americans!

At a three-way split on the paving, I decided to look at where the other routes lead. To my astonishment, the paths led to the dormitories. On the left, a minute wreck of a building, where if it weren't for the screams of sick joy and terror that bellowed from the building, one would be oblivious to the fact that that tool shed of a dorm belonged to the male population of the school. While on the left, a building easily twice the boys' dorm's size, with a small patch of flowers surrounding it and paint on the walls that was easily more pleasant than that of the boys' dormitory, was by process of elimination, the girls' dormitory. Frankly, I could honestly see obvious bias even if I were to enter the school with only three brain cells in between my ears.

"Hey! Why are you not following the school dress code?" I heard a loud bellow call out, before a pupil in a dark blue jacket gripped me and placed me in a head lock.

In an attempt to free myself, I replied, "I'm...new here! Please-let...me go!" While having great difficulty explaining myself while being choked by this fellow's arm covering my mouth.

The pupil released me from his vice and then ordered, "Then go see Dr. Crabblesnitch this instant! If you dare mess around, I, as a prefect, have every right to apprehend you just as I did earlier. Now move it!"

I sprinted off away from him, almost in fear of being man handled again.

I didn't take long for me to enter the belly of the Bullworth beast. Inside, I spotted a trail of girls in what I went off on a limb to guess were the cheerleader costumes following a ginger headed pupil who looked to be only a head off being my height. This image seemed rather fitting of the school hierarchy, those who had an advantage over you were to be beaten up if you wanted to be respected, and otherwise you became pond scum!

I reached the principal's office, ignoring the icy glare of a certain Ms. Danvers and passing through the large mahogany doors into a wide office of a Dr. Crabblesnitch.

The principal raised his eyes from his papers and looked towards me, he then stated "So, you must be that student from England, John Daniels am I right?"

"Well not necessarily English sir, I'm actually-"I began, but the old man's stare cut me short, I sighed and finished, "Yes, I'm the student from England John Daniels, sir."

"Very good, sit down." He stated, to which I obeyed, sitting on a small wooden chair opposite his long solid wooden desk, he continued, "I've been looking over your previous records Daniels and I have to say, you must be the one of the few students to be sent here without a bad record!"

A look of surprise was painted across my face when I heard this; I began to think of why I was sent here if I clearly didn't deserve it.

"Although I was expecting and hoping that, after all if you didn't have a good record up to now then this little idea of mine wouldn't work. You see Daniels; I wanted to prove that any pupil, bad or good, can have a great future under the Bullworth education! So with your school's consent, I got you to be my proof by the end of your school life."

That made me ticked, my old school, the very same one I helped improve with my test results, after school activities and the like abandoned me here? In this asylum for a school?

"Your mother however seemed reluctant and told me about your opinion. So we compromised with you leaving at the end of this year if you pass your final exams in all your subjects. That way, you can return home and I get my evidence to prove this school as a great school! A win-win situation you may say."

Sure, a win-win situation meaning that I get beaten up by every scum bag in here until you are satisfied that I have been tortured enough I began to think. My stomach churned and compressed itself under the possibilities that I may be forced to stay in this rotting ground of malice for longer than the year which I had been promised.

Crabblesnitch then began some 'keep your nose clean' speech while I humoured him into believing I could give a hell about how he wanted me to behave in his festering shit hole. Ms. Danvers then intervened with a platter holding a tea pot with matching cups and a small tray of biscuits.

"I have made you your tea Dr. Crabblesnitch." Ms. Danvers said while placing the platter on his desk and giving him a small curtsey of some kind, I could have sworn that woman would demand to be buried with that old codger if he were to keel over!

Dr. Crabblesnitch rose from his chair to the point that from where I was sitting, his eagle monument behind him was inches away from grabbing his head.

"You are most kind to me Ms. Danvers." Dr. Crabblesnitch stated, "May you please take this boy to his dormitory from him to get into his school uniform, we wouldn't like him to start lessons dressed so...inappropriately."

"But of course Dr. Crabblesnitch." She sweetly replied to him, sadly her sweet nature instantly vanished before me as her reply to me consisted of, "Come along boy!" and a stern voice as she pushed me out of Crabblesnitch's office. Once out, she then concluded, "Go straight out the building and keep going until you reach a split just short of the school entrance, turn right, enter the dorm, turn left and your room should be the last one on the left. Your uniform will be there, now get lost!" she spat while gesturing her hands for me to leave.

After a short journey consisting of two kicks to the groin from some red headed girl and being chased by some thugs in white polo shirts, I eventually entered the boy's dormitory.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" I asked myself, gasping for air and cupping my family jewels in agony as I stood next to the water fountain.


	2. A Lime Ripe for Pickingon

CHAPTER 2: A Lime Ripe for Picking...on!

After several minutes of mockery to one's expense, I began to recover from my pains and began to walk to the centre of my new, and hopefully temporary, prison. Beyond my path was a room containing a battered couch, a television I'd later discover had only three channels...all in monochrome, an arcade cabinet of some racing game I couldn't care less over and a vending machine with the words "Beam Cola" placed all over it. At the wings were two sides of a corridor leading to each resident's sleeping quarters, most of which were generally shared with the rest of the adolescent male population of this hell hole.

Eventually, I turned to the left as Danvers' directions circulated around my mind. Reaching the furthest door possible at my left, I reached towards the handle in a bid to enter my jail cell and prepare for the worst; sadly the worst came towards me as soon as the door bludgeoned my nose at full force.

"Watch where you are going, you bloody wanker!" I cursed to the culprit with my eyes focusing on my now bloodied nose; however my eyes crawled up over my own head until I was face to face with a large, burly brute of a teenager with bowl cut hair and a snarl on his face.

"You say something 'bout Russell?" The guy growled, I began to lower my hands away from my nose, perhaps the sight of my wounds would make him reconsider tearing my limbs out of their sockets I began to think t myself. The student face began to light up at the sight of it.

"Ha! Russell crushes weaklings through doors!" He hollered, rising his arms up in a way a gorilla would to show pride in its damage.

At this point I had a feeling in my gut, a sensation that wanted me to stay where I was and slander this Goliath; it must have been the air ventilation or something because, for some surreal reason, that was what I did.

"Oh well done, you proved your clumsiness can hurt people, tell me Einstein, what does retard mean?" I hissed, a brown haired student in a leather jacket behind the hulking pupil zipped past, as if looking for a bomb shelter, smart move.

"You call Russell retard? RUSSELL SMASH!" The massive monster titled Russell bellowed, his left forearm quickly, despite his physique, crashing into my right shoulder, he followed with his right forearm descending into my other shoulder, but I fortunately dodged, only to lead straight into his left hand which busted my nose into another irregular shape. I raised my arms to guard my face while dodging his predictable three arm combination, however, just as I jabbed at his jaw line, I began to notice the inflation of pupils that were circling myself and Russell, the majority of which were wearing the school polo shirts just like my giant adversary.

"Pound that new kid Russell!"

"Get 'im in the balls man!"

Suddenly, a pang buzzed from the back of my cranium, causing me to collapse in agony, my vision blurred as Russell started cheering over my limp body with his companions, and then I closed my eyes reluctantly just as I saw a pair of denim shorts with its zip down displaying the wearer's white underwear.

"Oh what a pity, that boy's still alive! I'll have to treat him now." A coarse and aged voice sighed as my eyes flickered open to see an old woman in a nurse's uniform so old I thought I was getting treated by Florence Nightingale! The nurse began to poke at my raw nose, causing me to twitch in pain.

"Oh quit squirming young man! It's your own fault for fighting on your first day anyways!" she snapped.

"Great (!) American health IS worse than the NHS!" I mumbled, receiving more agony as she then pressed on my nose with greater force.

"The cheek of it. You students have no respect for us members of the medical trade." She quipped while dressing my wound from the back of my head, "Why, don't you ever think that we'd rather have you dead than still alive, causing havoc all over the town?" she continued, just finishing off the dressing from my head wound. "But no, I have to keep you alive just for you to do yourself in all over again!" she concluded, throwing my head back onto the head rest and causing my slightly numbed pain to aggravate itself. "Now don't get yourself bashed up again and dragged in here by some bladder dysfunctional brat only to wake up in here alive, either don't do it at all or at least make sure they finish you off, either way will do me!" she snarled.

I hopped off the bed and walked off, humming the "Still Alive" song from Portal just in spite of her, even though she most likely never heard of Portal, or a video game!

I left the nurse's office and trudged down the corridors of the school as people laughed at my bloodied nose and the term "Limely scum" bounced around in my ears, one pupil approached me with an odd gait and greeted me, there I noticed his denim shorts and its lowered zipper, this was the student who took me to the nurse's office I concluded.

"Are you alright?" the curly ginger haired boy asked me, his large glasses swallowing my entire view.

I walked around him in an attempt to proceed back to the boy's dormitory while answering, "Well, to save a long story, I've been through hell and so far you are the only one not to hate my guts. So yeah, I feel fantastic (!)" I sighed with insincerity flooding the hallway as I spoke my final statement.

The ginger student proceeded to waddle beside me, causing several more chuckles to turn into deafening guffaws, "I'm Algernon, but mostly people just call me Algie...or Pee-Stain. But you can just call me Algie!" he claimed while we exited the school building, he then continued, "You know, that guy you fought was Russell Northrop, he's like the biggest bully in the school!" he exclaimed as we began to walk towards the junction between the two dorms, "I mean he's like the leader of the Bullies, almost everyone is frightened of him, especially me...and the rest of the Astronomy Club." He quivered, I looked at him and gave him a question, "There's an Astronomy Club? Here in this capital of Purgatory?" Algie chuckled a little in a nervous manner before stating, "Well yes...and no. See, everyone who is a member of the Astronomy Club is what many non-members call 'Nerds', we aren't that fond of being called that-"

"So you all decided to make a club so you could make a more pleasant collective term." I interrupted at the stairs of the boy's dorm, Algie just nodded his head with his mouth open, and I shrugged. "Fair enough" I added before then entering the boy's dorm.

Get to your dorm, take two I thought to myself as I walked directly to the door that lead to my beyond pleasing introduction to my first fight and trip to the nurse's office. I clamped my hand over the handle of the door and opened the door, once again given an abrupt greeting to another prisoner of His Presidency's Federal Prison.

It was that buzz cut ginger headed kid at the school building he saw from the school building before seeing Crabblesnitch. The student looked up at me, to which I looked down to him, noticing his unclean appearance from his dark blue school vest and his cream slacks.

"So, you were the new kid who fought Russell huh?" he asked.

I clenched my teeth together and growled, "Yes, your point being?"

The student raised his hands, indicting his non violent intentions, "Nothing, I just wanted to say 'Welcome to Bullworth, prepare for the worse!' but I guess that isn't needed. Name's Jimmy Hopkins." He then greeted with his right hand out.

In return, I shook his hand and announced, "I'm John Daniels, now Bullworth's Lime apparently."

"Whoa, you're English?" he asked in shock.

I sighed before answering, "Yes, I am English." Rolling my eyes afterwards, Jimmy then leant towards me a little.

"Then I can bet the Preps will love you!" he whispered, before then rushing outside, waving towards me as he turned towards the exit of the building, leaving me somewhat confused as I stood at the door of my gaol, Preps? Who or what are preps?

I shook the thoughts out of my brain and entered the room; there stood several beds at each wall with a small cabinet of sorts on the right of each one. One such bed was neatly tucked and pristine with school clothes on top of it along with a letter. One plus one came to the conclusion that clearly that was to be my sleeping quarters, I approached the bed and picked up the note, it read:

"_Dear Mr Daniels,_

_ As the principal of this grand academy-_

I stopped and snorted at the statement before continuing:

_-it is my duty to inform you on the main structure of this school. First and foremost, as of tomorrow, every day with little to no exceptions you will have two classes, a morning class from 9:00 to 11:30 and an afternoon class from 13:00 to 15:30, below this note is a timetable of your classes. As you already know, it is compulsory for pupils to wear their uniform; however the school shop next to the janitor's room will provide alternatives to their school approved attire if the one provided is not to your satisfaction._

Once again I paused, only to then look at my school uniform, a dark green sweater vest with cream slacks and a white shirt.

"Not the worst uniform ever, but I guess I should buy some other clothes to avoid wearing this uniform thin." I stated to myself, I then continued reading:

_I must also tell you that there are many rules here that we commend our students to follow, to help enforce this, senior pupils are given the privilege of being prefects, whereby they have the authority to apprehend you compromising the laws of our prestigious academy, likewise with the faculty._

I paused again to recall the student in the blue blazer who grappled me in a headlock, oblivious to the fact I had just arrived in school. Somehow I had a feeling that I wasn't going to enjoy the company of those authoritarian nut jobs. The note continued:

_Students here at Bullworth are also given the honour of traversing around the town of Bullworth, however one must understand that while the Bullworth Police are working with the faculty here, they will independently punish you if you are caught violating rules._

Sounds like any normal high school there I thought to myself, I then continued reading:

_Finally, we are told to inform you that students in Bullworth are given a curfew of 11pm, if you are not indoors at that time, you will be punished._

_ For any more details, please just ask either the teachers or perhaps any students you might have befriended._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Dr. Crabblesnitch_

I decided to recollect the populous of students who I had some friendship with, one is Algie and the other could be Jimmy so I had about 1 and a half people I could trust to help me around school, great (!) I thought to myself.

I then looked at the foot of the note, where my timetable had been imprinted.

_MORNING AFTERNOON_

_English Chemistry_

_Maths Geography_

_Gym Shop_

_Photography Art_

_Music Biology_

"So tomorrow, I will have English and then Chemistry. That doesn't seem too bad." I shrugged as I looked over my timetable.

After a minute or so of looking over my timetable, I tossed the note aside and once sliding my uniform into my cabinet, I rested on my bed, its springs pushing into my vertebrae as I stared into the ceiling.

"Well, I've made enemies, I've made friends and I have discovered the art of getting yourself into a fight." I sighed to myself, before turning towards the window of the bedroom, "And yet, my opinion stands, I hate this crumbling excuse of a school."

"It's about to get worse, Limey dilweed!"

I sat up and turned towards the voice, there stood one of Russell's comrades, a blonde lad wielding a baseball bat and a vile smirk on his face: it was the school greeter (!)

**Author's Note: Thanks for your positive feedback people, I really appreciate it! Now before I continue, I would like some suggestions of what they would like to see in this fan fiction, whether it would be scenarios our unfortunate protagonist will endure or OCs you want me to add to the story (if the latter, please provide as much information about them as you can so I know what to write about them). I look forward to writing more!**


	3. Shown The Ropes We Are Hanged From

CHAPTER 3: Shown The Ropes We Are Hanged From!

The blonde youth sneered as I got off of my bed and stood in front of him.

"So, I'm guessing you think I'm a pansy and so you want to send me back to the nurse?" I asked, waiting for him to club me across the head with that bat in his hand.

"No, I had a better idea! Hand over your money and I don't beat you up." He sneered, he then held out his hand, "I know you have plenty of cash you Limey Rat, so had the green!"

At that moment, my mind buzzed with curious confusion, what's with the whole 'Limey thing these pupils have with me? How is that related to be British? And what possessed this thug's vacant skull into presuming that I have money in mass quantities?

I straighten myself and replied, "Whatever gave you the impression that I'm a rich pupil? I haven't said anything about my lifestyle, especially anything to the likes of you!" The boy reacted by propping his bat onto his right shoulder and gave a laugh.

"Don't pretend that you are REALLY English, I know you are just some Prep who's as tame as the pussy Nerds!" he laughed, stepping once towards me. "So are you going to give over some mullah, or is Trent going to have to pound you like Russell did first?"

There's that word again, what's a Prep when it's at home? Before I contemplated over the matter, I faced Trent and grinned.

"You want to beat me up for money? Fine, go ahead!" I commanded Trent, his grip tightened around the wooden shaft of his weapon and he lunged towards me, his bat overhead while arcing downwards.

Bad move, Rather than step away, I too lunged towards him, tackling his open torso and winded him, and I heard the bat fall behind me as Trent collapsed from my counter. Before he got back up, I decided to practice my sprinting in a bid to escape him, he may not be as strong as the ginger headed Neanderthal but I wasn't going to test my luck, especially after already getting in a fight earlier today.

I shoved through various crowds of green vests, blue vests and even black jackets on some occasions as I tried to spread the distance between me and Trent, sadly I came to realise one fault with my lack of school uniform, easy to spot!

I heard Trent's insults and threats getting louder as I snaked through the crowds, while getting shoved around by those of a more aggressive nature felt my hand push them to the side and the more passive scream apologies to me, helping Trent hunt me down like I was a penguin on land.

It didn't take too long before I encountered a group of overweight, spectacled or sometimes both teens waddle around the area in front of a building with the word "LIBRARY" imprinted above, one of the teens was, to my fortune, Algie.

"Hey, word up coolio! Err...I mean, hi-"Algie began, sadly my panic cut him off.

"Algie, I know you won't believe me, but there's a guy named Trent who wants to hunt me down, and I have a feeling he'll be here soon, I need to hide!" I gasped, Algie's eyes widened to the point his glasses magnified them so large it would have probably made me laugh had it not been for the scenario I was in. Algie then squealed in terror.

"Trent's coming? Oh no, he'll wedgie us all! Everyone, ONE OF THE BULLIES IS COMING!" Algie shrieked, his siren caused the Nerds to start running around in panic, flailing their arms all over the place as the ran around, others stood still and shielded their faces, stiff with fear, fists shaking like maracas.

At this moment, Trent had finally caught up with me, gripping the back of my collar, he threw me to the ground, my head wound now enflaming ferociously, and Trent gave off a single laugh as an African-American student with a polo shirt on as well walked up to my view with a slimy smirk stretched across his face.

I cradled my head as Trent taunted, "I can't believe you actually thought that these Nerds would help you. They're pathetic cowards without any sense of dignity. The only reason they exist is so, like you, people, like me and Ethan over here, can beat the crap out of you and remind you that you suck!" his friend Ethan nodded as he began to lower himself to pick me up by my collar, once I reached my feet, Ethan punched me on my nose, the blood from it began to ooze out.

Trent mocked, "You see Limey? You are nothing! So long as we are around, no Nerd will he-"

At that very instant, Trent stumbled forwards, cupping the back of his head, behind him was a quivering Algie, guarding his face with arms that were shaking more that his voice when under pressure. Algie then began to fight against Trent, shoving him every odd occasion as Trent attempted Russell's three forearm combo in return.

With Ethan distracted for that short period, I broke his grip through breaking his crown jewels...or at least kicking them really hard! Ethan crumpled under the agony, liberating me from his grip.

I then turned back to Algie's fight, Algie began to fall into a foetal position as Trent began kicking him consistently, but before I could pursuit Trent, a war cry echoed:

"Snik! Let's go bub!"

Once again, Trent stumbled forward as a pudgy Nerd pushes him from behind, the Nerd calls out, "Fatty has arrived!"

"Oh, three Nerds on me? Oh, I'm quaking in my shoes (!)" Trent quipped, his sarcasm giving way to the odd chuckle of laughter.

On top of one of the benches, a skinny, spectacled Nerd wielding some oddly crafted gun with a wide barrel and a can of potatoes attached to it. Accompanying him, an overweight Nerd with a pencil atop his ear and wielding another makeshift firearm, this one however was longer and had a thinner barrel; it was also obvious that its ammunition were fireworks as one has inside the barrel with its point still visible.

"You vile monster shalt no more torment my brethren today!" the bigger Nerd stated, though interpreting him fully would require Shakespeare himself at hand.

"Get out of here, or you better have the stomach for some potatoes!" the other one ordered, brandishing his firearm to Trent, whose cockiness seemed to have diluted to anger.

Trent barked, "I'll get you for this Daniels!" he roared at me, before running from the remarkably quick fire of the smaller Nerd's potato gun until Trent vanished behind the school's main building.

I sighed, content with Trent giving up his chase, "I don't know what else to say but..." I began, before turning to my vigilantes and finished, "...thanks for ditching Trent for me!"

The potato gun wielding Nerd hopped off the bench and talked to me, "Well, if you are a friend of Algie's, then you can't possibly be bad. Anyway, my name's Earnest, I am the head of the-"

"Astronomy Club?" I completed, trying to avoid associating them with their clique name, which I recall Algie explained didn't rub the right way with them.

"-Well, yes you could say that. This is my second in command and head of our Grottos and Gremlins club, Melvin."

"Tis a grand pleasure for a traveller to grace us with their presence." Melvin stated, bowing as he did so, my mind lingered however on Earnest's last section of his statement.

"Umm...what do you mean by Grottos and Gremlins?" I asked Earnest, Earnest was about to speak, but hesitated and instead nudged Melvin for him to explain.

"Grottos and Gremlins my good sir, is a hero's role play as he or she challenges the obstacles of nature and evil to conquer his enemies and rise to the top!" Melvin announced, catching me slightly off guard due to his lack of Ye Olde English and making me think for a moment it was someone else.

"I see. Sadly, I don't think it's my kind of thing but hey, maybe that's my problem." I shrugged, once again though, my mind started blazing with questions, one I blurted out unintentionally. "Who are the Preps?" I asked, Earnest widened his eyes briefly.

"You, you don't know of Preps?" he asked, obviously unaware of who I was other than a new pupil.

"Well yeah, see where I come from, England, I have never seen anyone of that name before." I explained, once again Earnest widened his eyes, only to quickly nod.

"Well if that's true; let's be the first to introduce you to the Bullworth Hierarchy!" Earnest announced, before running out of the library area and indicating to me to follow, Algie, who had finally stood back up from his foetal position, pursuit.

After a short run, we reached a statue of a giant arthromorphic bull carrying an American football, Earnest pointed at a large, rather expensive building at the left.

"That's Harrington House; this is where the Preps generally reside." Earnest stated, before further explaining, "Preps are students who are both into powerfully rich families, and the money gets to their head."

"So how does that relate to being English?" I asked.

"Well, I guess that would be either because of the fact the British Empire was infamous for their upper class and lower class idea since the Industrial Revolution." Earnest waffled.

I shrugged rather uninterested, "Fair enough."

"They are lead by Derby Harrington." Earnest added, before turning right to face two buildings in the distance, "Oh yes that over there is the gym area, the breeding ground of those anabolic steroid addicts that are called the Jocks. Sadly, they have most the power in this school, the only plus side I could say was that last year, Jimmy managed to take over the cliques and get order around here and, well, some of it still remains." Earnest elaborated, before I eventually piped in to cut him off.

"And who leads this pack of 'anabolic steroid addicts'?" I enquired.

Earnest growled lowly, "Ted Thompson..." an awkward silence dominated the conversation before Earnest then noticed an arcing sign which read, "AUTO SHOP".

"Oh yeah, last but not least, the Greasers." Earnest stated, instantly I felt confused.

"Greasers? You mean as in, the people from Grease? What the he-"I started to rant, Earnest blocking my cries off with more explanation.

"These are students from tough backgrounds whose only chance to a better future is to get a job as labourers. They love vehicles, especially racing and making them! They are also rather tough, so don't insult their hygiene!" Earnest warned, before walking back to the library, "Well John, I hope you now know the ropes of Bullworth. Non-cliques are the lowest, the Astronomy Club is sadly next, after us comes the Bullies, then the Preps, Greasers and finally...the Jocks!"

"Yeah." I replied, my mind mumbled, "Which one will I hang off of I wonder."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well once again, I have finished another chapter! I wish to thank everyone who has gave me an OC they wish to see in All Just for a Scholarship (yes, both of them!) and thank you for the reviews! Once again though, any requests just PM me.**

***POSSIBLE SPOILERS***

**I got a request for John to be enemies with the Preps, well, let's say I had an idea for John and the Preps, it involves Russell and boxing...do the math :D!**


	4. Pinky and Pinkyer?

CHAPTER 4: Pinky and Pinky...er?

As the night engulfed the sky, many predators skulked around the boy's dorm, one obnoxiously enough, was tanning the windows with egg yolk and smashed egg shells while several others just walked around the hallway, like mobile, dormant volcanoes.

I delved into slumber after five hours of surveillance lest someone dared strike me while I was open; I suffered my old nightmare once again, only things had changed. Various faces became recognisable as Ethan and Trent bulling on the helpless clusters of Nerds, while taking over for the slender gentleman with his malicious glare was replaced with a certain Dr. Crabblesnitch, with his grip holding two leashes, one attached to the collar of his kiss up secretary, Ms Danvers and the other leash coiled around the throat of a foaming Russell. Crabblesnitch looked up from his feet and his eyes pinned me into place, a grin oozing from his talon sharp features. In that instant, the canine sapiens leapt from the school steps and rushed towards me, I froze in terror as the pack charged at me, the screams of Algie, Earnest and the like drowned under the savage panting and barking of the wolves that were heading straight towards me!

Suddenly, Russell pounced, his drool flooded me as and I opened my eyes, Trent wielded a metal bucket at the edge of my bed, accompanied with a large grin.

"Wakey wakey, lame lime!" Trent sneered, tossing the bucket to the side and walking out the room as he howled with hysteria.

I slowly rose from my bed and slipped out from my wet sheets, clearly I was going to have to change them after classes (and before sauntering around Bullworth of course) my mind confirmed. From the drawers, I unsheathed my school uniform, I'll also need to buy more clothes, and find a dryer, and washing machine, and a shower would be helpful. Well, I doubt today will be boring I pondered as I changed from my drenched attire into my Academy approved school slacks, shirt and vest.

Leaving the dorm to its madness, I strolled towards the school building with a scrunched up welcome letter in my hands as I interpreted my timetable from the wave of creases.

"English, then Chemistry" I muttered to myself, traversing around the concentrated crowds of students almost instinctively. Jogging up the steps, I then noticed the vending machine similar to that inside the boy's dorm. I shrugged, approaching the machine, I withdrawn a single dollar from my generic brown wallet, slotting it into the machine and instantly a blue aluminium can ejected into the tray for my collection. "Wait; there are no alternative options on this machine?"I exclaimed in surprise as I stared at the vendor, occasionally giving the juice can an odd glance. I then crouched down and collected the can, its aesthetic blue shining brightly as the sun beamed on it. "Well, bottom's up!" I stated to myself in my head as the sugary serpent hissed at the joy of its freedom, clenching the can, I jerked my head back as the liquid dove into my throat and burned my insides with its sweet flavour, I choked, dropping the remainder of its contents to spread across the cracks of the ground. "Bloody hell, what's with these Americans and sugar? They just put in too much sugar for God's sake!" I coughed to myself, slipping into the school building with my hand nursing my enflamed apple and the school bell agonising my ears, good to see that it isn't just the pupils that want me dead my head chuckled, failing to regain any form of optimism as I blindly scurried around the school only to eventually reach the only room with black text reading "ENGLISH" on the window.

"Ah, you must be the Mr. Daniels that I've heard Nurse McRae complain about yesterday." A blue suited man exclaimed as I walked into the room with several students staring me with sharp eyes. The man continued, "I'm Mr. Galloway, the school's English teacher, of course I wouldn't be surprised if you are better than me at your own native tongue." He joked, "Anyways, you may sit, umm...ah, over at that empty chair, next to Ms. Gauthier over there!" he pointed out, at the vacant desk next to a girl with short, dark brown hair and the same kind of blue vest that I could swear I saw those jerks who called me a pauper were wearing.

I walked towards my seat, descending on it casually as the room's population continued to survey me, after my seating, attention returned to Mr. Galloway.

"Now class, for the sake of both the new school year and for our new pupil, I am going to explain the curriculum to you. Over the course of the school year, you will receive five assignments in all your classes, complete them all, and it is considered a pass on your record. You have the whole year to finish them so don't worry about time. However, I am afraid that you can only done test per lesson." He explained groans and sighs scattered across the room as the concept of a yearlong test haunted me. "Now, let's begin. Oh, and if you finish before the bell, you can leave early, just remember to hand it into me before you go." He finished, handing out the papers to various pupils, their reactions varied from instantly starting, to scratching their heads in confusion.

With the assignment in my hands, I was shocked; this was the test my mind exclaimed. This anagram game is the test? That's not challenging, that's coffee break entertainment! I started, blitzing through the anagrams until I reached the pass grade indicated on the sheet itself.

I then decided to leave, only to be nudged by that Gauthier girl, I turned to her discreetly.

"You do this for me!" she commanded, quietly to prevent any disturbance, I raised an eyebrow to this.

"Right and why should I do this for you?" I questioned, her expression turned redder and seemingly more threatening.

"I am Pinky Gauthier, the Princess of Bullworth, you will do as I say or I will-"She ranted, her voice almost reaching a volume that could have began to turn heads.

I piped in, "Well excuse me, Princess! I'll do it, but in return I want money. If you are as royal as you say you are, you will pay up." I stated, her expression winded down as she turned away from me and pouted, with her no longer pestering me, I left my seat and handed my answers to Mr. Galloway, and with that I made my way back to the boy's dorm.

To my surprising fortune, I had managed to make an improvised method of drying my bed sheets without the dryer, granted it did involve borrowing a hairdryer from a peculiarly feminine head boy (I assumed he was a Head Boy, considering his pin badge on his oversized blazer says, "Head Boy" on it, plus it would make sense that a pink shirted, small boy would have problems taming the psychotic population of Bullworth Academy) and hanging the sheets on some broken springs I tore from the bashed up sofa near the television, but it worked none of the less. My arms eventually began to ache over constantly fanning the dryer at arm's length across the surface of the sheets for over two hours to the point I had given up.

Returning the dryer to the drawers of the Head Boy from whence they came, I then began to tackle to next objective on my agenda, more sets of school clothes. From what I had recollected, the school shop was in the main building, near the entrance, as luck would have it; my next class chemistry wasn't that far a jaunt from there.

"New plan, go to class, go to shop and then leave!" I thought aloud, nodding in confirmation as I once again left the tool shed that was the boy's dorm.

The school bell began to ring from the recommencing of lessons; however, I had no intentions in rushing for the fact that if English was anything to reference, I could enter class with two minutes remaining and yet still finish the assignment with distinction. If this kept up, I'd have no fear of failing any of my subjects and thus be forced to keep learning in this tenth ring of Hell as opposed to my old school, St. Connors.

Oh, how St. Connors could possibly maroon me in not only a foreign country in a school that lacks any if not all the standards of a school as great as St. Connors, but also that the school had to be the worst in the Western world!

"Hey John, wazzup?" Algie cried as he waddled towards me, I turned to see my associate, his glasses squinted and probably broken and his shirt damp and rather repulsively odorous.

"Algie, what happened to you? How are your clothes wet and-"I began to sniff, the reek of urine slithering up my nostrils, "-is that piss?" I concluded as Algie frowned before explaining what had happened to the poor fellow.

"Ok, first of all I'm wet because I spilt soda on myself, I didn't pee myself I swear! Second, the Jocks gave me a swirly!" he exclaimed, rather loudly and thus attracting too much attention than I wished to have.

I walked to towards Chemistry to dodge the stares of the pupils and to get to class without being late, Algie waddled with me as we began to converse.

"So they actually flushed your head down the toilet? I mean, I knew that some students used to scare new first years into believing that that happens back where I come from, but I can't imagine it actually-"I started, at that moment; I was tackled to the ground by a student, both of us falling down. I returned to my feet, along with the instigator of my fall.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" She cried to me, her obscure cocktail of Scottish, English and American accents making the interpretation almost unfathomable.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started rushing into people while my nose is in some book called-"I retaliated, picking up the said book and reading its title aloud, "A-Axis Powers He-Hetalia?" I concluded, Algie shared my confusion as he butted in.

"What? Axis Powers Hetalia? I have never heard of it! Believe me, I've been to every book store and library in Bullworth and I have never heard of a book by that title." He announced.

"That's because it was only released in Japanese, and I only know one person who could read it." I replied.

My jaw widened more as my eyes wondered over the book; could it be who I was thinking of? No, impossible, she may not have been a saint but I doubt her family would actually move here and transfer her to this waste of land acres.

To my shock and dismay, the book belonged to a pink dyed hair, glacier blue eyed girl, donning a female carbon copy of the Bullworth Academy standard uniform, green vest and all.

I couldn't believe it; I didn't even want to believe it. Sadly, I doubt that if there was a man upstairs, he would be joking.

I uttered, "Erica? Erica McKerron?"

She replied, "Aye, and who might you-"she began, my chocolate eyes then crashed into her ice blue ones. "John? Is that actually-"

"Yeah Erica, John Daniels is in Bullworth Academy!" I exclaimed, my arms wide open as the school bell tolled once more.

**A/N: Whew, well I'm sorry if this came out later than expected, I believe there were a few problems had arisen which caused me to enter a temporary hiatus.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the feedback everyone reading! I'm glad to see that my work isn't a desert that will be forgotten by the Internet and its residence in the next fortnight!**

**So yeah, this particular chapter is for a friend of mine who requested not only an OC, but that John would have a cold bucket of water thrown over him (Yes, I have no imagination of my own!).**

**So anymore requests just PM me.**


	5. Scars in The Vale

CHAPTER 5: Scars in the Vale

Erica stood in shock, spacing out briefly.

"H-how? How did you end up-"she began, suddenly stopping herself as a familiar blue blazer called us out.

"You should be in class you two!" he screamed, I turned to realise Algie had already rushed to his class, smart move. The prefect then grappled in the headlock position just like his friend yesterday had done.

I wriggled out of his grip, "My class is just there, let me go or I'll be late!" I protested, liberating my skull and kicking his groin at the last point of my sentence before then marching into chemistry, overkill? Perhaps it was, but then I guess that's common in Bullworth!

I entered the dank chemistry room, its plain palette of interior colours contrasted with the surreal rainbow of chemicals brewing away in the various beakers.

"I see you decided to join us rather than truant, good to see. So, you are the new pupil?" a balding man in a lab coat stated as I entered class.

I stood at his desk and sighed, reluctant to say anything, "Yes" I bluntly said, waiting for the end of class already, and I just got on!

"Well, you may work at that desk at the front." The man pointed, before talking to the class collectively, "Now class, today we will learn about how fire crackers are made."

I froze as I reached my chemistry desk, did he just say we were going to learn how to make fire crackers? Has this man lost it? Of all the schools that should learn how to create explosives, are you genuinely telling me that Bullworth Academy is one of them? The thoughts of students killing themselves with fire crackers flooded my mind...blanking out various segments of advice the teacher was giving.

"If you have any other questions, look up the textbook on your desks. There should be a page on fire crackers in there. Now you have the rest of class, begin!"

Then the crowd of pupils began to deafen as they chattered away, while myself decided to analyse to the textbook, mainly on the page with "Fire Crackers" as its title.

By almost instinct, I began to follow the instructions fed to me on the page, I felt I was on auto pilot as I stirred the contents, lit the Bunsen burner, dropped contents via the eye dropper and several other actions I couldn't recall due to my subconscious state. Eventually, the teacher exclaimed.

"Superb work Mr. Daniels, you would make a brilliant chemist."

Chemist he says, anarchist I say.

Class strolled slowly, the teacher, who I got to learn was called Dr. Watts, didn't approve of letting me out of class early and the students didn't approve of actually working rather than chatting away about a chemistry of topics. Fortunately, this dull period wasn't for an eternity, the bell rang as the tsunami of pupils exploded out the doors of the school, content with their lessons, or more likely lack thereof, for the day.

As I began to purchase various school attire such as a hoodie, the school cap, a watch and the like, Dr. Crabblesnitch approached me.

"I see you have decided to get some more school clothing, I presume then that you'd be staying with us for the year or so?" he enquired, I traded my money for the clothes before replying.

"Well sir, if I must go to school, then there is no point in me making it any more painful than it already is."

"I see, well Daniels, I hope that you of all people know how high the standards of Bullworth Academy are for our pupils."

"That's a laugh."

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'that's a laugh' sir, I've been here for less than two full days, and already I have been in two fights and seen the interior of the Nurse's office. Also, most the school population either consists of rats, thugs, psychos or a mix of the three! I mean, the chemistry class teaches pupils how to make explosives, the very same ones who almost hospitalised me!" I argued, my face swelling up and shading so red that you would think it was planet Mars.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic boy that is just a little bullying, you know to toughen up the new boy and the rest of the school weaklings. Why, back in my day, hazing the new pupil was as common as the classes themselves." He announced, "Now I don't want to hear any more of you upsetting the school's title, after all, you run risk of staying here longer than you may wish if you do."

"Fine, permission to leave sir?" I queried in a facade of etiquette.

"You may Daniels" he complied, waving his hand as he continued to monitor the halls while I slipped out of the building.

After packing my spare clothes into my drawer in the boy's dorm, along with slipping past Russell and his stooges, I began to tour around Bullworth itself. Stepping a few steps out of Hell's nine rings, I began to walk across the bridge into "Old Bullworth Vale" as the welcome sign called it. The area seemed pretty much like a water down version of the town square back at home, a couple of shops here, a town hall there, the only differing factor I noticed was a beach area, along with a lighthouse on it.

"I see that Bullworth has successfully managed to make you regret ever coming here as usual." A voice whispered.

I jumped and turned to a guy about my age, brown hair and most noticeably, a scar across his right eye. He was also wearing some kind of gray hoodie with a faded Bullworth insignia on it.

I replied, "What's it to you?"

The boy snorted, "Nothing, I just enjoy observing ants crawl around the cracks of the floor that is Bullworth, some thriving and others, like yourself, going splat!"

"Whatever, what would you know about me anyways?" I pointed, dismissing his clearly disturbing personality.

The boy grinned as he prowled around me like a wolf surrounding its prey, "Oh, just a few things. Like your name is John Daniels, you were forced to attend Bullworth Academy despite your clean slate to be part of Dr. Crabblesnitch's scheme to prove Bullworth is as much a school as any other school. You also come from England and so far you have made acquaintances with Pee-Stain, that pathetic muscle head moron Jimmy Hopkins and some whore you met at your old school."

My temptation to punch him seemed oddly very high, I can't say such a temptation was ever one I had often, but I guess if Bullworth's students can find exceptions to the school's rules, so could I. I maintained my decorum and asked, "So I guess you also know the rooms and residents on the girls' dorm of by heart!" rolling my eyes at this guy's ego. "Exactly, how do you know all about me? I mean I bet you aren't even a student in Bullworth Academy!"

"That's true, however when you become the Head Boy of Bullworth Academy, even for a brief moment, you can get any dirt on anyone in the Academy new and old." He explained, a sneer crawling around his face, "That, and having a current Head Boy who is frightened of you helps as well!"

My thoughts returned to the Head Boy, it didn't seem to surprise me that he was intimidated by this obvious lunatic, even I was getting uncomfortable with him circling me as if he was waiting for me to collapse dead so he may salvage my body.

"So, you know me, but I don't know you. I doubt you are mad enough to not comprehend how to introduce yourself." I grinned, somehow I began to enjoy any flicker or moment of this boy's unease, being unable to control the conversation.

The boy then stopped his pacing, "I'm Gary Smith, or patient 200637 as I was known as in Happy Volts asylum that was of course before I grew bored of it and left."

The mental image of various insane individuals bouncing around a decrepit building which echoed the screams of several guards who had fallen prey to the more violent nut jobs.

"Ok, final question what do you want?"

Gary then pointed to a building with a banner saying "Glass Jaw Boxing Gym", "You see over there? That belongs to Bullworth's preps."

I glared at the gym momentarily, before turning back to Gary, "Thanks for the info, and I should consider this why?"

Gary then looked at me, "We both have something to hold against those stuck up inbreeds! Their families funded for me to be a permanent resident of Happy Volts, all because they thought I was a threat to their child's precious education."

I began to imagine the preps that called me a 'pauper', along with Pinky laughing away as Gary as strapped to a table and carted off to that asylum I earlier imagined, poor Gary. I shook the thought out of my head, I shouldn't care about him! It's his problem not mine, but then I recollected his other statement.

"What do you mean 'WE BOTH have something to hold against' the preps, they have done nothing to me. Sure I got an insult, but the Bullies have done a whole lot worse, hell Crabblesnitch is the one I have anything close to a grudge against." I elaborated.

Gary walked up closer to me, inches off my face he then spoke, "You stupid limely idiot, try and think about it for a second!" At this point I was ready to give up and throw a right hook into his jaw and see how he'd react, but he continued, "You were unjustly forced to attend Bullworth Academy, Dr Crabblesnitch persuaded your school to give you up, how? There was something in it for your old school since you clearly weren't some run-of-the-mill troublemaker which would usually make you a Bullworth student, but what did your school get? Money, they get paid for giving you up to Bullworth, but how could Dr. Crabblesnitch get enough money to pay off your school? He got them from the Preppies' parents of course. So thereby, you are here because those faux-British, upper-class, sleezeballs brought you here!"

I paused, in my mind I began to guffaw at the elaborate stupidity of Gary's reasoning for me to hate the preps, I began to play with him, "Y-you are right. I do have something to hate the preps for." I gasped, my acting proving to deceive Gary into smiling in silent joy of gaining an accomplice.

I continued, "I-I can't believe it...you...actually thought I'd fall for that!", Gary's grin faded as he saw my fist fly at his jaw, Gary bounced away from me, my fist whiffing him. I then snapped, "Look, I don't know why you think I am here to be your puppet for revenge against these preps, I mean even if they did get you in an asylum, you're free now." I then turned, heading towards the school, ironic considering my hate for the school, I'm now going to it in my own free will.

Gary called out, "Don't drop an anvil on yourself Daniels! It's sink or swim in Bullworth Academy and sometimes if you want to swim, you have to make the losers drown!"

I eventually reached the school gates, there I noticed three girls, one of them was Pinky in the school's cheerleader outfit, and standing next to her has a girl with auburn hair also in cheerleader uniform, holding up a book of some sorts. And the third girl was Erica, falling victim to bullying by the two bitches.

"Bullying, it isn't sexist" I mumbled to myself as I continued to watch Erica being tormented by the girls from a distance.

My mind was at an all out debate, should I intervene? If I do, I could spare Erica from anymore bullying, but then I bet Pinky will remind that other girl of my reluctance to help her in English and will get me punished for bullying girls! Then again, if I don't, I will never be able to look at Erica without the guilt of letting those two bully her.

I made my mind up, I was going to stop them, I'd probably scare them or something like that, I don't care, so long as I got them away from Erica, I'll be happy. Suddenly, just when I could hear Pinky slandering Erica, a voice called out.

"Hey! Are you bitches finished?"

A tall girl in a leather jacket walked over to the group, Pinky darted at the interference.

"Oh, well if it isn't Lola Lombardi? Why don't you leave us be and starting acting like a slut somewhere else?" Pinky sneered, the Lola girl however looked unnerved.

Lola then retaliated, "Just because your inbred boyfriend left you for me, doesn't mean I'm a slut." She then looks at Erica and the other girl "In Derby's defence though, judging by the way you are hanging off Mandy's arm and stalking Erica here, I too would have thought you were a lesbian."

I snorted in hysterics, talk about a major burn! Pinky's expression, while hard to notice fully from the distance I was, would probably be absolutely priceless.

Lola then walked up to the girl I presumed was Mandy, "Oh and Mandy?" she started, she then, from what I thought I saw, kneed Mandy in the stomach, causing her to drop the book, Lola then stated, while tossing the book to Erica "Tell Ted that he is a terrible kisser!", Lola then entered the school grounds, Erica swiftly followed, sadly I was too busy scoffing in a mixture of shock and hilarity, damn Lola was one tough lass!

Eventually, the girls faded from my view, their eternal cursing of Lola faded. I then stepped out of my hiding spot and walked in the school grounds as the day fell into night and crickets sang.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5 done. If you have any questions/comments, send a review. If you wish to request scenes or OCs then PM me.**


	6. It Came From The Land of Sickles

CHAPTER 6: It Came From the Land Of Sickles

The next day brought me to a hopeful revelation, "Three times the charm", and being this was my third day in Bullworth Academy, something inside me began to hope for the best as opposed to what any sane being should do in Purgatory. Changing into my alternate school uniform consisting of a dark blue hoodie with the school's emblem imprinted on its front and some jeans.

I walked out of my dorm room, suddenly halting at the sight of Jimmy pacing back and forth in the leisure room of the boy's dormitory, his teeth gritted tight, nostrils flaring and his throat emitting a snarling noise. Curious of his problem, and still carrying the optimistic aura from my theory, I approached Jimmy with ease, waiting until I was of enough distance to talk to him...without getting lip from Nurse MacRae.

"Hey Jimmy, what's the matter?" I asked him, his eyes darting up at me like a bull seeing red. His gaze then turned back to in front of him as he continued to pace.

Jimmy then cursed, "That backstabbing little shit! I can't believe he got out of Happy Volts, and now he's pissing the preps off!"

Once again, I recollected from my past back to yesterday, that Gary Smith was talking about getting out of Happy Volts and wanting revenge on the preps, I suddenly blurted out something I felt I shouldn't have.

"You mean Gary Smith?"

Jimmy once again turned his head and fixated his eyes at mine, this time however, he turned his body towards me and slowly walked up to me, well I say walking, but at the time it felt more like charging towards me.

"You know him? What did he say? Where did you find him? Are you friends with him? Tell Me!" Jimmy snapped in almost an instant, his hands gripping my collar section and pinning me to the wall, his speed and strength caught me off guard.

I raised my hands in a submissive manner, "I saw him yesterday, at the Vale and he was talking to me about revenge on the Preps." I answered, my voice quivering which took me by surprise.

Jimmy's clamped grip loosened as he walk towards the TV, continuing to curse under his breath. I decided to zip away lest he decided to start causing a riot in fury.

The school bell rang, indicating I had a few minutes to find the Mathematics classroom before a certain prefect starts getting the temptation to chase me around the school to the music of Benny Hill! At the top of the stairs, I noticed a girl leaning next to that retched "Beam Cola" machine, she seemed to dress like in the standard school uniform, but she had military combat boots on her feet.

The girl turned to me, her eyes the sharpened at the sight of me before she called out, "You, Limely boy!" her loud voice doing nothing to dilute the obvious Russian accent she spoke with.

I turned and approached her, "Yes?" I questioned as I stood before her, she then straightened up from her initial position, maintaining direct eye contact with me.

"I saw you at The Vale, you were with Gary." She hissed, clearly she noticed Jimmy's stress and was eavesdropping on my confrontation with one asylum escapee and did some mathematics, which reminded me I had to get to class pronto.

"Look I have somewhere to be so um...if you don't mind I don't want to smell any prefects' deodorant!" I pardoned, creeping away from the girl who shouted,

"I'll be watching you Lime, if you are friends with Gary, you will suffer!" I slammed the door as I slipped into the school.

Finding the Maths department was easier than I would have presumed, in fact my first attempt at checking which room was my classroom turned out to be the right, sadly the teacher wasn't in my good luck section.

"Good morning Daniels, good to see you are attending classes." A certain viper hissed, to my horror, Ms. Danvers stood next to the blackboard awaiting students to participate in class, I couldn't believe my misfortune.

I walked closer to her, reluctantly closing the gap to conversation distance, I then asked, "Miss, where should I sit?" my soul felt damp and lifeless at the point I had to respect her.

"Well Daniels, since there seems to be empty seats near my desk, you may sit there!" she stated, once again I realised my suffering as I sat at a desk, staring directly at Ms. Danvers' desk. As more pupils poured in, the demon exclaimed, "As some of you may know from last year, Mr. Hattrick our previous maths teacher was fired for selling test answers."

I couldn't help but snort, you meant to tell me that these people couldn't do something as simple as game of Boggle without needing answers? No this is the worst school in America; the pupils here are thicker than the school itself.

"So, until another maths teacher comes, I will take over as your maths teacher. Now, for today's test, complete the paper at your desk with a satisfactory percentage correct. You may begin...now!" she concluded, once again a wave of students failed to start and remained confused over their paper.

Once again, I was ashamed by the paper. Forget the fact that the actual mathematics was nothing more than basic arithmetic, but other questions were not even remotely relevant to maths, "What is bigger: an elephant or The Moon?" who could possibly get that wrong? After two seconds or thereabouts, I began to fall drowsy with boredom, my eyes obscured by the back of my eyelids, slowly descending from the top.

As my eyelids toyed with my eyes, the school bell chased my eyelids back to the roof of my eyes, sluggishly I sauntered out the class and down to the dining hall, and it surprised me that after two days of hunger and only now do I notice it.

Each table categorised the social cliques, ironic when you consider the anarchy of the rest of the school, at the smallest table sat several more generic students, the pupils who had no clique that suited them. I then noticed the back of Erica's pink hair at the table; I walked over and sat next to her.

"Oh hi John, how are you?" she asked, as I sat down and attempted to rustle through the fruit basket next to me and began to crunch on an apple, slowly regaining energy.

I gulped, "I'm alright, though some girl with a Russian accent is stalking me in belief I'm a friend of some Gary Smith guy who I just met yesterday."

Erica titled her head in confusion, "Russian accent?" she asked, pausing briefly before suddenly exclaiming, "Oh you mean Adriana!"

I turned to Erica, still munching at the apple, "Adriana?" I enquired; Erica sighed and looked at me.

"You really haven't got to know Bullworth that much have you?" she asked, I simply shook my head, she sighed and began to explain, "Adriana Mihailov came from Russia before her family moved into Blue Skies Industrial Park. She is friends with the Head boy and Jimmy Hopkins...you know Jimmy right?"

I rolled my eyes before replying, "Yes Erica, I know Jimmy, he almost chocked me today so I should know him!"

Erica widened her eyes at the thought of Jimmy strangling me, she then shook the concept out of her mind, "Well yeah, she's friends with them and Lola...but she hates the bitch Mandy." Erica peered over her shoulder.

I too begin to look in that vicinity, in my gaze stood two large muscled teens talking to each other; one of them had Mandy hugging onto him like some cheap whore posing for extra pennies.

Erica looked back to me and continued, "There are also rumours about Adriana previously having a relationship with that Gary Smith boy you were also talking about. Then again, there are rumours about me being a Japanese pervert who had a sex change and you being inbred!"

I rolled my eyes at both concepts, more Erica being a post-op than me being inbreed but nevertheless, both rumours were pretty surreal.

I then noticed Erica's plate remaining untouched, "Are you going to eat that?" I asked, Erica turned towards me before replying.

"You mean this?" indicating the food on her plate, "No way, if I have come to know anything in Bullworth is that the cook, Edna, is terrible at her job." She then pushed her tray away from her and began to leave.

I then began to follow her, stopping short at watching Mandy shove past me and pursuit Erica, I called out, "Oi, look where you are going next time bitch!" at that moment, both Mandy and Erica turned, Mandy then strutted towards me, glaring with obvious anger.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch!" she hissed, it was then I noticed the world darkened with the shadow of the two jocks from the dinner hall.

The two lunkheads clamped over my arms, their vice-like grips ceasing my attempts to escape, Mandy walked closer before then slapping me across the cheek, my cheek now ringing in pain.

I looked back up at her and smirked, "Not bad, for a skeleton on strings!" Mandy was now fuming with fury, bracing her leg to kick my jewels, fortunately, a Russian cries.

"My God, you still haven't fallen through grating yet?" Adriana sneering where Erica once stood, clearly Erica proved that it is better to flee before a bully changes its target.

Speak of the devil, Mandy heel turns, and allowing egg to splatter across her Barbie-esque features, Adriana chuckles at Mandy's expense, armed with a tray of eggs and a grin on her face, the two girls ran outside the school, leaving echoes of screams behind.

The two jocks maintained their grip around me for a moment, before throwing me at a wall, the African-American one growled at me, "We are gonna leave you be Lime, only because you had balls to fight Russell." Then the other jock walked over, "But if you start screwing around with Mandy, myself or anyone else on the football team, I, Ted Thompson, will make sure you will suffer, right Damon?" he turned to Damon who nodded, before then dropping me to the ground just as the school bell rang, Biology was next, terrific (!)

Once in the biology class and past the perfects patrolling the halls, I finally reached the biology class with Dr. Slawter (with a name like that, I guess your choice of profession is minimised to Biology teacher, or an abortionist, and knowing full well of America's issues with abortion as it is, I doubt that the latter would be the best career choice), a man who proved that even Hell can have enthusiasts in its residents.

"Ahh, welcome Mr. Daniels to my abode of uncovering the treasured secrets of life through digging past the deceased! I am Dr. Slawter, your biology teacher for your time here; I hope we share our love for carving through the mass carcasses!" He grinned, unnerving me by the joy he received from what I could only call the most revolting of all sciences...then again, creating explosives and poisons in chemistry was a pretty close second. "You may sit next to Ms. Mihailov; she will be your partner for the school year." He pointed, clearly today was not to be as good as I woke up hoping as I sat next to the restless Russian.

"Now class, today we shall dissect the major organs of a frog, to pass you must delicately remove its lungs and heart properly at the least. You may begin...now!" he announced, the repulsive odour of frog's intestines rose to the roof with no proper ventilation to eradicate it.

Instinctively, I swiped the textbook on our desk and flicked through it for a reference on how to dissect a frog, which thanks to GCSE's, was an activity most foreign to me.

Adriana sighed, "Pathetic, pass me the scalpel Lime!" she hissed, I partially closed the book and obeyed, watching Adriana swiftly, though calmly, pierced through the frog's skin and opened it up.

"Pins" she commanded, her left hand out to receive the pins I placed into her palm, she then pinned the skin flaps onto the work bench and continued to cut around the organs, the repugnant smell swelling up in my nostrils, causing me to cough.

Adriana hissed, "Stop coughing you weak Lime, and hand me the tweezers!" I then once again supplied her with the requested utensils, covering my mouth and nasal passages in the process. "Pass that over!" she pointed towards a plastic plate of sorts while clicking her fingers in doing so.

I held up individual plastic objects as Adriana dropped different organs on them with the tweezers, eventually she raised her hand, and Dr. Slawter briskly marched to our work bench and inspected Adriana's performance. Slawter's mouth caved a wicked smile.

"Well done Ms Mihailov and Mr. Daniels, you two passed the first test!" he congratulated, before then walking over to other benches and inspecting the results, with varying reactions.

Finally the bell rang, Adriana immediately turned to me, "Next time, you dissect!" she hissed before leaving the classroom, I slipped out of the classroom and walked outside, planning what would be the next course of action.

**A/N: Well that's the introduction to another OC, this time belonging to IOwnZombies (I hope you are happy!).**

**Oh yes, and if anyone remembers Yuuki Kimidori, the one who requested Erica McKerron, she has now decided to write Erica's perspective of Bullworth. It's called "The Schooling of Bullworth's Unfortunate" and it is her first fan fiction so please check it out!**

**Until then, read, review, request and so on!**


	7. Dawn of Pumpkins and Pranks

Chapter 7: Dawn of Pumpkins and Pranks

As soon as I left the main school building, I was caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of skeletons and gravestones all over the school, the pupils' sudden changes of attire into various costumes. Had it been Halloween already? Great Scott, it has been long.

I went down the stairs and immediately, Algie ran towards me, dressed up like a cowboy from the Wild West...who just came back from using the outhouse!

"Say pardner, y'ain't in no costume?" Algie stated in a ridiculous cowboy accent, I rolled my eyes at such surrealism and replied:

"No 'sheriff', I have not got a Halloween costume. I am honestly surprised that this school would participate in something so...immature."

Algie chuckled nervously once again, "Well, I guess we don't have anything else to look forward to." He confessed, in his typical tone, "Say John, I think there might be a costume under your bed; I heard many students who leave Bullworth didn't have a costume of their own and generally borrow from others so they leave them there!"

I glanced at Algie over the news; personally I could not care less of such activities, I gave up the whole dress up and trick or treating fiasco ages ago, and I really doubt that I would be alone if I don't dress up for such an occasion.

I nodded to Algie, "Yeah, maybe there is." I replied. I then waved to Algie as I walked away to the dorm, kicking the odd loose pebble away from my path.

Reaching the junction to the dorms, I spotted Russell, wearing a green mask of sorts (five quid says it was the Incredible Hulk) antagonising a little kid wearing a lab coat and wig. I sighed as Russell continued to pester the kid until Russell began to chase some Preps beyond my line of sight. How did I know they were Preps? Simple:

"Look, a big pauper is beating up a smaller one! What a savage race of humans!"

If that wasn't the preps, then I'll dress up in a pink rabbit costume, Halloween or otherwise!

Pursuing the Boy's dorm, I reached the foot of the stairway before watching a youth dressed as a skeleton rush up to a nearby jack o lantern and smash it. The skeletal rebel then rushed off somewhere else, perhaps to smash more pumpkins I presume, slowly entering the boy's dorm.

In the dorm, I noticed something rather peculiar; something seemed off with the dorm. Forget the obvious such as a rubbish bin that wasn't cover by a misfortunate's rear, or the fire alarm not ringing my ears raw, or even the fact that there were girls walking around the dorm...the really weird thing was, Nerds making cocktails!

"Challenge thyself with Dragon's Blood, an elixir that shalt wind all who perch their lips upon it!" Melvin hollered near a makeshift stand where Earnest and Fatty began mixing alcohols, confused by this, I began to approach them.

"Ahh Daniels, I never assumed you'd be a crusader of the cocktails." Melvin exclaimed, Earnest finishing a shot of his impromptu liquid. "Have a shot of our Dragon's Blood, on the house!" Melvin requested, pressing the shot glass up to my face, slowly I pushed it aside.

"I am not an alcoholic, anyways, what on earth are you three playing at? Don't you think you are just begging for exclusion?" I asked, Earnest snorted the concept and hinted to Melvin to continue the mixing of the drinks, Earnest then walked over to me.

"John, allow me to tell you a few things. First, prefects NEVER come into the boy's dorm, hence why anarchy rules the roost almost every day. Second, exclusion is almost impossible in Bullworth, in fact I only know of two people who got it, and one of them was allowed to return to school! Finally, this is Halloween, the faculty and prefects are locked away somewhere else having a party, and so we have the school for ourselves!" Earnest explained, he then prompted to the stand, "That is why; the Astronomy Club has decided to take advantage by making cocktails, and selling them for money!"

"So you can spend it on Grottos and Gremlins I presume?" I asked, feeling as though the answer was all too obvious.

"Well that, but also to get the cliques so drunk, they will destroy themselves!" Earnest squealed with a slight tinge of joy in his tone, I sighed at the prospect of Earnest wearing a crown a ruling the school, what kind of nut job would want that?

I began to leave the stall, "Well enjoy yourselves guys, I hope you make a lot of money." I stated as I walked off, "But hopefully not too much chaos." I murmured to myself as I entered my dorm room.

Sitting on my bed, I began to contemplate my options for the evening, my mind piecing together a plan of action.

Well the first option is to stroll around the town, but most likely, I'll end up getting slandered by the town residents and labelled as some trouble making youth thanks to some madness at the school. I couldn't cope with consistent shouting and abuse from townsfolk, so that option is out the window.

Another option I have is to help Earnest with selling his 'Dragon's Blood', but I don't think I can muster up the insanity to deny all logic and actually aid Earnest in his already mad quest to make the Nerds supreme, the school's mad enough without power hungry clique leaders.

The only other option is to meet and greet Erica, but if Earnest was right about the madness outside, there's no way in Hell that I'm going to get to Erica without getting in some kind of fight, especially with school uniform, I'd be a rat in a snake pit!

Then a click sounded in my mind, Algie said something about a costume under my bed. Could he be right? I flipped onto my bed so my stomach made contact with it; I then bent over to see underneath the bed, what luck, a costume...sadly the attire itself was anything but appealing.

"Great, I'm going to be dressed up as a Nazi general." My sarcasm seeped out from the corners of my mouth as I withdrew the costume from beneath the dark tomb from whence it should have stayed. I then began to change from student in hell, to symbol of Hell!

While I now blend in with a crowd of psychos in costumes, I had to then consider defending myself from lunatics who will probably get me in a grave before medics can get me in an ambulance. With that considered, I think I'd require something more than a riding crop to save my skin, thank you Dr. Watts!

One use of a nearby chemistry set later, I pocketed five fire crackers, along with a book of matches to light of course. With that, I slipped out of the boy's dorm, ignoring the surprisingly long queue of pupils lining up for some 'Dragon's Blood'.

Outside of the dorm, I surveyed the ground, noticing a variety of school pupils dressed up, bullying or both. Adriana for one was dressed up as to my shock and/or dismay, Ms. Danvers and seemed to be getting chased by various Jocks who looked as though they had just been for a swim in their clothes.

At the girl's dorm, two individuals appeared to participate in a catfight, one was dressed up in a pink fairytale dress and the other was dressed as...well, let's just say the best way to put it would be a woman of ill repute. As I slowly closed the distance between myself and the commotion, it became clear that the two quarrelling girls were Pinky and Lola respectively.

I began to creep past them as I heard the girls curse and swear at each other as they continued to fight, ironic that I seemed to be the only boy to notice this and yet I am considered a model student.

After creeping far enough away to escape the hubbub, I leaned against the girl's dorm and began to think where Erica could be, the main building's closed and she wouldn't dare go to either the Gym or Harrington Hall since she may meet Mandy or Pinky.

Suddenly a thought came to me, what if she isn't outside? Maybe she is in the girl's dorm? In which case, I knew I was screwed! If I were to go there, not only would I most certainly be caught and considered a pervert by the school's feminine and masculine populous, but I don't even think Erica would bear to look at me if I did. On the other hand, if I were to stay out of the girl's dorm, then I could see myself getting roped into some conflict which frankly, I would rather be claimed as a pervert than endure several dead arms and crotch kicks.

Talk about being in between a rock and a hard place!

Fortunately for me, the doors of opportunity opened...with a Greaser flying out of them and rolling down the stairs.

Atop the stairs, Ted hollered drunkenly, "You don't call me Greaseball!" I was amazed by the fact Ted had probably drank that 'Dragon's Blood' cocktail Earnest and his comrades were brewing; didn't the Jocks and Nerds hate each other?

Then, the Greaser stood up, "Well it ain't my fault you fuck my girl behind your own girl's-"he began before hiccupping, Ted then closed the gap slowly as the Greaser finished, "-back you inconsiderate douche bag!", right at that moment, Ted clasped over the Greaser's throat and smashed his forehead into the Greaser's, the gasps of the female audience accompanied the sound of the heads colliding.

It was there my attention shifted from the fight to the audience, standing just away from the foot of the stairs. That's it, the fight distracts the girls, and I would then sneak in and talk to Erica.

Before I knew it, I began to creep behind the audience overlooking the fight, reacting in a typical, "Oh, ah, le gasp" fashion you would generally see at giant crowded events such as theatres or something like that. Just as Pinky and Lola began to notice the boys' conflict, I slipped into the dormitory, unnoticed.

Inside, the dorm proved to be large and vast, painted with bright and appealing colours and filled with rooms fit for two and lit with actual electronic lights, something of a commodity back in the rubbish tip one had to dwell in.

I then began to simulate stealth as I crept around the corridors, peering into various rooms to identify if this could be where Erica resided. To my dismay, I failed to find Erica's room at the bottom floor, meaning I had to risk upstairs, where I had nowhere to escape if I was caught, swallowing trapped away mucus; I began to brave that possibility and crept up the stairs.

Before starting my little espionage, I zipped into the toilets and hid there, thereby hiding from the possible stragglers upstairs and away from the fiasco downstairs, and to hear out for any clues as to Erica's whereabouts.

It was then I heard something from the room in between the toilet and the wall leading to outside if one was mad enough to jump out of windows.

"What do you mean Ted is outside?" Mandy barked in anger, presumably talking into a mobile phone, that or she had been hiding her case of schizophrenia; the latter wouldn't surprise me had it been true when I think about it. "Grr...Christy, don't let anyone talk about this, Oh my god, if anyone else started knowing about Ted and Lola then I'd just-just die!" she panicked, Clearly she suffered the same pain as all people at the top, once you are there, you can only go down and down hard.

The conversation continued until eventually Mandy squealed in fright, "Who left this rat in here?" She screamed, "It had to be Beatrice, that four-eyed freak! She probably wants to ruin me, I'll get my hands on her." She hissed as she made her way downstairs, her mumbling anger fading away.

I crept out of the bathroom, paying little attention to the fact the girls had showers in their dorms, and walked towards a room on the opposite side of the toilet, closing the door behind me.

"John Daniels, I'd never thought you would be driven this low!" Erica's voice piped up, I turned around to notice Erica sitting on her bed still in school uniform with a copy of Hetalia in her hands.

"Err...hi Erica." I whispered, walking slowly closer to her until I was in the middle of the room. "I didn't see you outside so I umm...decided to come here and say hi." I explained, somehow expecting her to dismiss it.

Erica rolled her eyes, "John, you amaze me, you dress up like a Nazi, sneak into the girls dorm and over hear Mandy's secrets, and you do all this just to talk to me?" she elaborated, I stood there with nothing more to say, I then shrugged my shoulders and stated, "I guess Bullworth rubs off on me."

Erica chuckled, "Have a seat; I think more than deserve it." She indicated to a nearby wooden chair next to a makeup table of some kind. "So, what's new?"

I paused to think over the day since lunch, "Well let's see, I call Mandy a bitch, I get slapped by her, Ted and Damon threaten me, I discover Adriana is my biology partner, she does all the work to my astonishment, I discover it's Halloween, Algie tells me there might be a costume under my bed.." I continued to summarise my afternoon up until the current point, Erica sat there with a smile on her face. "Err...did I say something that amuses you?" I asked her, she then closed her book and placed it on her bed before standing up, showing the corner of another book under her pillow.

"Sometimes John, I think you should write a book!" Erica sighs; she then turns to me, noticing me looking at the book under her pillow, "I guess you spotted my diary huh? I should really hide that thing better so no nosey bitches such as 'I am a princess' Pinky get their hands on it." She explains, her impression of Pinky catching me off-guard for a brief moment.

Just then, feet began to march upstairs, I twitched at the sound; Erica displayed a different reaction, namely pushing me into a cupboard.

"Hide in here! Quickly!" She whispered, forcing me into the cupboard just as Ms. Gauthier entered the room.

Through the gaps of the cupboard vents, I spotted Pinky walk into the room, her dress torn in a dreadful state thanks to Lola no doubt, Erica snorted.

"Hey, it's the Princess and the Pauper, both the same person!" Erica exclaimed, Pinky snarled at her comment before then kicking the cupboard, a moderate thump sounded as Pinky did so.

"You have a mouth on you Pauper! Not only do you dare refuse to dress up as my lady in waiting for Halloween, but you don't even dress up at all!" Pinky pouted, I spotted Erica rolling her eyes at Pinky's expense.

"Oh please, like I'd want to be your bitch. My only regret was not watching you fight with Lola, it looked like she was winning!" Erica hissed at Pinky, the comment making Pinky back to the door slightly.

"That whore jumped on me! I didn't and shouldn't dirty my hands on such filth!" Pinky snapped, clearly this whole princess complex of hers was a pretty big deal!

Eventually, Pinky pouted as she slammed the door, Erica stood up as she done so (clearly Pinky left the dorm) and approached the cupboard and opened the door, the sudden opening caused me to fall out, my foot quickly stepping to ground before I hit the ground with a thud.

"You better leave!" Erica whispered, she then pointed to the far wall, "Next door leads to an attic go up there and through the window, then climb down the meshing!"

I straightened myself quickly, and leaving only a simple "Thanks", I slithered out the door and up to the attic, climbing down the meshing as my exit, with the odd occasion where my foot got trapped on it which was a whole load of fun and games I'll be perfectly honest with you.

I then strolled back to the boy's dorm to retire for the night, as the remaining few die hards continued to celebrate their free day with an orchestra of squealing victims and fire alarms across the night of All Hallow's Even.

**A/N: Wow, I don't think I have written this much since my first ever chapter. So yeah, thank you one and all for supporting this little story, and please support "The Life of Bullworth's Unfortunate", especially if you are a fan of Erica McKerron! Until then though, Read, Review and Request!**


	8. A Slice of English Pugilism

Chapter 8: A slice of English Pugilism

As the sun hanged over Bullworth, light shone on the mess the students left during the Halloween, plastic cups with slithers of Dragon's Blood, crumpled up "Kick Me" signs and gunpowder residue from what I assume and hope was the firecrackers.

The quiet state of the boy's dorm proved the rather active night before; I had managed to sneak out of the dorm without hindrance from any walk of predator I had grown to discover, checking my timetable I noticed my two subjects: Gym and Shop.

Great I figured with oh too familiar sarcasm draining the sincerity of my thought, I now had to lug around my gym kit and some spare clothes in case of oil spills, because as everyone knows, British people are infamous for oil spillage to the highest degree (!)

Outside, life was minimal, while unsurprising, it did prove to be somewhat unnerving it seemed that the babbling of various cliques clustering the school grounds had became a common feature in my day to day life. Then again, all my lessons to this point had been centred on the main school building; it would appear that that was also contributing to my unease, the fact I had to cross Jock territory to get to class.

The silence intensified my fear as I crept between the two basketball courts, the anti-Jock graffiti slogans staining the individual walls as I reached the door at the right upon entering the Jock's habitat, inside a large basketball court with various motivational slogans with Bullworth blazoned on them.

It was then I encountered the school's head of perv- I mean physical education, Mr. Burton. Despite a bulging gut, the man did display some muscle...sadly, his top bald hair acts as one of his more prominent features and strips all layers of intimidation from him faster than his eyes strip the girls in the school.

Burton turned to me and gave a shrill whistle from the whistle round his neck, he then barked, "You, Brit Shrimp, get those stairs and change for Gym class! Don't you think that because you are the only one here means I'm gonna slack on ya!"

I walked downstairs with his last sentence ringing in my ears, only one here? Are you being serious? This school doesn't even bother to chase up their pupils I questioned as I changed into my PE clothes, I then ran up the stairs.

There, was two girls standing near Mr. Burton both of which unease by his wandering eyes, one was Erica who must also have realised the atrocious attendance of school pupils today and the other was a dark haired girl with two ponytails and wearing glasses.

"Ah, you dressed right then you three weaklings! Since your classmates have proved too puny to get out of bed, you shall be stuck with me for Gym; today I decided to teach you how to defend yourself in case of a mugger!" Burton announced to us, he then pointed at me, "Daniels, you shall be the mugger, come here." He curled his finger towards him as I approached; I then stood a couple of feet from him. "Now Daniels, as the mugger, how would you mug me?"

I then stood there in thought, did he actually I'd know this? If so, I really do not want to know the after school activities of Bullworth's students.

Right there, Burton me straight in the nose, I stumbled slightly as Erica and the ponytailed girl gasped.

"Too slow Daniels." Burton piped, I was fuming at that point, causing me to irrationally pounce on the man, Burton stepped out the way and clasped me into a headlock.

"Now you see here ladies, this is a headlock; this move is common among our perfects to detain reckless individuals." He explained to the girls, I then grinned slightly before pulling out of Burton's headlock and, instinctively kicking him in the groin, the ponytailed girl gasped but Erica snorted slightly as she watched Burton writhe on the ground with pain.

"And that ladies, was a groin kick, which has been a tried and tested method to counter any men big or small." I stated, mocking a now antagonised Mr. Burton, who began to stand up and grab me again, this time around the neck.

Burton snarled, "Some little blighters girls may require severe pain, hence chocking them will work!" As I began to gasp for air, Erica walked behind Burton and flung her leg under him, kicking Burton once again in his crown jewels and collapsing, liberating me from my near demise.

Erica smiled, "You are right John. The groin kick does work!" I nodded, noticing a groaning Mr. Burton I turned.

"Umm...I better leave before he gets back up. Something tells me that class is basically dismissed for me!" I whispered to Erica, I then waved to the dark haired girl before rushing downstairs to change, with my exit planned to go via the doors to the swimming pool on the other side of the building.

I entered the Vale to escape any further confrontations with the red headed Gym teacher who will probably have his revenge on me in the next lesson, with an army of Jocks to aid him.

As soon as I entered, I regained my attention to the Boxing Club I recalled that Smith fellow pointed out the last time I came to the Vale, with hours to kill, I shrugged at the one hundred and one scenarios that could prove to result in bad news for me, and enter the surprisingly unlocked door of the Glass Jaw Boxing Club.

Inside the rather modest building, heavy bags swung back and forth as they felt the sting of the boxers' punches hitting into them, a ring that seemed acceptable under the Marques of Queensberry held two fully kitted, helmets, vests and all boxers dukeing it out over the course of fifteen rounds while spectators cheered and jeered over the fight.

"Go Biff, I'm counting on you!"

"Fifty dollars says that Hopkins is gonna bite it!"

"Move like a bee, sting like uhh...bee!"

Seeing as the ring caught the most attention, I decided to closer to the fight, there I noticed Jimmy in dark boxing attire, hugging with a tall though more slender than Russell boy with ginger hair as the two threw cheap shot hooks into each other's ribs.

I turned away from the fight to a boy sitting at a rather simplistic wooden table, the boy was blonde and was wearing the same brand of school vest as almost every other spectator in the room, I approached him and looked over the sheets on his table, the boy looked up.

"Say, you are that British boy who fought Russell weren't you?" he enquired, I looked up to his eyes, given away attention to my dented nose thanks to Mr Burton, the boy widened his eyes, "Did you fight him again?"

At first the cogs in my head trundled slowly with no ability to comprehend what he was talking of, and then I looked at my nose and its pitiful state.

"Oh this?" I indicated to my nose, "Nah, I got it from Burton at Gym, but he lost some billion sperm cells in return."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Well, I am pretty sure you are aware that a true fighter uses actual art or technique, take boxing for example, not a single one of the Greaseballs have dared enter the ring because they know under Queensberry Rules, only the Preps can win!" he announced, just as a boy cried "Knockout!", I turned around to see Jimmy throwing his hands into the air in celebration, I turned back to the blonde boy.

"Well, us and Hopkins. But no other pauper has dared fight here, and I doubt anyone will!" he added, I smiled at the statement before asking, "When can I fight?"

The boy's eyes widened as he heard my question, "You want to fight? You, a limey pauper? Oh I would love to watch this!" he sneered, he then clicked his fingers at a dark skinned boy in a green boxing vest and shorts, the boy approached the table, "Chad, this pauper wants a fight in the ring, give him a few rounds and show him why Preps are the true boxers!"

Chad nodded as he then walked towards the ring, the blonde boy then tossed some ragged boxing clothes to me.

"You can get dressed upstairs in the office, nobody will be up there!" he stated, before approaching the ring and shouting to the spectators, I walked up the staircase nearest the entrance as the cheers faded along with the blonde boy's announcement of Chad "the Terror Terrier" Morris fighting John "the Pauper 'cross the Pond" Daniels.

Dressed in ruby red vest and shorts with a faded white trim and blue gloves, I walked down the staircase, feeling like Apollo Creed more and more with every step to the point I was feeling like calling Chad a 'Stallion' the irony in it seemed all to humorous as I entered the ring.

"Now, I'm sure you know the rules Chad, but for the pauper's sake, let me go over the rules in the pugilism match." The blonde boy sneered as we meet in the centre of the ring, "You can only use punches, no aiming below the belt, no hugging, the match is split into fifteen rounds with three minutes per round." The rest of the blonde prep's rules faded as I stared at Chad, his fencing scar suddenly coming into notice as the light shone on him.

"Now touch gloves, and head to your corners." The blonde boy said before exiting the ring, we punched our fists as Chad whispered, "I'll have you in two rounds at least pauper!" we then retreated to our corners before the bell ringed for us to meet back up, this time words gave way for punches.

Unsurprisingly, Chad immediately began jabbing with his left into my nose, shattering my already rather poor defence in the process. In return, I began to swing two hooks with my left into his ribs, the last punch winding him enough for him to bend over, opening him up to a right uppercut, the punch knocked him into his corner.

There, I rushed towards him and wailed on his torso with more and more hooks. The blonde boy shouted us to break out, my doing so sadly opened up an opportunity for Chad to bounce back, with a right straight into my nose.

My head violently whipped back on impact, my gut open to a maelstrom of hooks from Chad who then began to pin me to my own corner, despite this, the blonde boy did nothing to break us up.

With this revelation punching into my head along with several hooks into my jaw from Chad, I pushed him off me to regain ground, sealing my nose away with my guard, waiting for the bell to toll, ending the first round.

At the corner, I drank some water and rested myself as the spectators hollered.

"Bash that Brit Chad!"

"Show him what the Stars and Stripes has to offer for him!"

While it was ironic that those comments came with Faux-English accents, it did nothing to help me realise that I was fighting an old salted boxer with little experience under the Marques of Queensberry and with fresh wounds for this guy to exploit to his heart's content!

The bell rang as Chad and I reproached each other for Round 2.

**A/N: Yay for Cliff-hangers! Anyways, if anyone got the oil reference...have a cookie. Same to anyone who knows why Chad's nickname is The Terror Terrier, oh and if you get both...you can Read, Review and Request like every other human being reading this.**


	9. Scarface Stole My Bike

Chapter 9: Scarface stole my bike

The second round started as I trudged to the centre of the ring, Chad's sneering face suddenly disappearing for the darkness from another punch, throwing me to the mat.

"Daniels...down...haymaker." the warped words I interpret echo as my nose bleeds profusely on the ring's floor.

My eyesight fazes in and out of focus. I climb up the ropes as the pains trundles down on my body; I stood myself back up and pushed myself off the ropes.

"Six, sev-"the preps counted. I raised my gloves over my nose, Chad then barked, "You should have stayed down PAUPER!" Chad threw a cross from his right hand.

I strafed towards his arm, the punch just grazing my rib cage. At that point, I swung a hook from my right hand; the punch crushed into his scar and knocked the prep off balance. At that point, I can only think in a blur, my left hand snaked its way into Chad's abdomen and knocked him into a corner of the ring, at which point I believe, I lost it!

"Oh my god, he's killing Chad!" a girl squealed, perhaps Pinky. Another spectator bellowed, "Break them up, this is cheating!". It was then the bell rang again and the ginger prep grabbed me from behind, and threw me to the mat. As my skull buzzed on impact with some kicks to boot (no pun intended), another girl cried out.

"Hey Biff, whatever happened to Queensberry Rules?" I heard, accompanied by a Russian accent and a thump from some heavy combat boots.

"Adriana?" I wearily queried as the brown haired girl squared up against the bulky brute. I regained my leg strength as I stood back up, catching a peek between the two quarrelling students of Erica. I began to slip past them, only for another shout to stop everything in its tracks.

"Well if it isn't Adriana? Tell me, how good is Jimmy in bed? Better than me?"

Everyone, including myself of course, turned to the staircase where a certain ex-Bullworth student standing on the stairs with a smile on his face. He began to descend from the stairs, various people whispering his name in horror at his presence.

Adriana hissed, "Gary, what do you want?" the teen's sinister smile stretched to the question, his body slithered to the boxing ring until he was at the very centre. Gary turned to see a limp Chad at the far corner near Adriana and Biff, Gary pointed, "If a lightweight Lime can knockout Chad here, I don't see the Greasers crushing you trust fund inbreeds with ease!"

Biff snarled and grappled Gary's hood, "Why are you here Smith?"

Gary shrugged, unfazed by a giant lifting Gary inches from the ground, "Oh nothing, just asking a question. Isn't it funny that the Greasers and the Jocks are waging war with each other and yet Mr. "King of The School" has done jack to sort it?" at this point I slipped out the ring and found a seat near Erica, if Gary was going to do what I was assuming he'll do, it seemed best to slip away from attention.

The blonde boy then climbed through the ring's ropes as he advanced towards the scar faced mental asylum escapee, "That is not our problem, now get out before Biff "forgets" the rules of fair fighting again!" he hissed, to which point Biff dropped Gary to his feet.

Gary glared at the blonde boy, "Don't ignore obvious facts Derby, if the Greaseballs and the Lunkheads have managed to spread hellfire in one day, how long do you think it'll take before you are thrusted into war?" Gary walked towards the exit, passing me only to stop after a few steps. He turned to me and pointed, "As for you Lime, tell your bespectacled comrades that they have the same problem." He hissed, before then leaving the door.

Derby walked over to Biff and ordered, "Biff, I don't trust Gary as far as I can throw him, but we can't take chances! Get Chad tended to while I get everyone informed of a plan." The rest of the conversation was saturated in murmuring panic from the spectators.

I then turned to where Erica once was, only to see that she was gone. Where did she go? Why did she leave? I returned upstairs for to change back into my spare clothes for getting oneself dirty, perhaps I could make it back to shop class before I was considered late.

"You're late Daniels, but at least you cared to come to class, more than I can say for the rest of the pupils." The teacher named Neil stated shortly after introducing himself. "Right then, since this is your first class, I'm going to put you at the bike maintenance table!" he pointed, towards a table with a bike on top, minus its wheels and seat.

Without fussing, mainly because I could not be bothered arguing over the fact the class had several cars for pupils' disposal and the fact I have no experience maintaining a bicycle of any kind, frankly I preferred walking.

At the workshop , I began to realise several things wrong, one was I had no idea what I was supposed to do, another was there was no textbooks for reference on what I was supposed to do and finally Neil wouldn't tell me a thing, in fact every question had the same answer.

"Just shut up and keep working, it's the answer to all problems."

Teaching Neil, do you do it? At some point after a trial and error attempt of tapping various bicycle parts to see a problem, I noticed some graffiti on the table top. Someone clearly had shown much care for this area to spend their time doing this (!) Regardless, I read one quip stating, "One lesson pass = new bike", another read, "Toy around with bike = lesson pass".

Was I reading this right? If I was to pretend to be repairing the bike in anyway such as tighten a nut or bolt, then Neil will consider it as a pass? And by passing, Neil gives me a bike? This was ridiculous, I would be rewarded for slacking? I never thought this class could be so easy that it cheats itself!

"Are you done Daniels? That bike doesn't look too shabby, I think that is a pass." Neil announced, he then pointed to a rack from behind me, "There, take the green bike, you've earned it kiddo!"

Dismissed from class, I wheeled my unjustly earned bike out the classroom, into the sudden anarchy of Bullworth that had been missing since this morning.

With some luck, I found a garage neighbouring a garage with a red door to abandon my bike, the garage was then locked with its key buried under in my pockets, hopefully never to see sunlight ever again.

Loitering outside the boy's dorm, I began to contemplate the so called war between the Jocks and Greasers Gary mentioned back at the boxing gym. My mind uncovered a memory from only yesterday, at the girls' dorm. Ted was having a conflict with a Greaser, could that have anything to do with this war? Are the cliques really fighting over some girl's 'activities'? Before I could let the idea sink in, Earnest screamed.

"This is an outrage!"

One jump over a low wall and a sprint later, I noticed Earnest and Melvin were pinned to the wall by a prefect while some frighteningly hideous old biddy watched over the prefect as he kept the two detained.

"Young man, I can assure you that the only outrage here is that two of our greatest students were selling alcohol to other pupils!" the snapped at Earnest.

Dragon's Blood, someone must have snitched on them. But who would torment Earnest and Melvin so much as to snitch on them for committing a crime? Something nibbled away in my mind, something warning me that the "war" had spread, I was right!

"And to imagine that Damon West was the one brave enough to report to us of your heinous act! Well I can tell you this Earnest Jones and Melvin O'Connor, Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this and I hope that you shall be punished severely, expulsion at least!" the elderly coot snapped before marching off, the prefect releasing the two nerds before following pursuit.

I approached Earnest, "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Melvin spoke, "It would seem that an ogre has slain us from behind and left us at mercy of demons!" Earnest, noticing the bamboozled expression on my face, translated, "That no good Jock, Damon, snitched on us over our selling of Dragon's Blood, and now Mrs. Peabody is going to report us to Dr. Crabblesnitch and we are going to be expelled for sure!"

Somehow, watching Earnest crumble to his knees with his hands over his head and hyperventilating made me choose not to go 'I told you so!' on them. Another thought hit me.

"Wait, Jimmy Hopkins! He probably knows about this, I'm sure he'll save you two from expulsion!" I exclaimed, hoping to raise optimism for the two.

Sadly, Melvin explained, "The crusader you mentioned is far too busy smiting the quarrelsome Hydra to save distant peasants such as us!"

Rather than wait for Earnest to interpret Melvin, I realised what he was trying to say to me. Jimmy was considered the "King of the School" and it would not surprise anyone if he is trying to tame the Jocks and Greasers so they would not engage at each other and spread total chaos.

It was then my brain accelerated to overdrive, this was all Gary's plan! He must have brought light to Lola's 'activities' to the Greaser and probably to Mandy as well to frighten her (I may have only met Gary twice, but that seemed more than enough for me to consider him a sadistic prick!) so Ted and the Greaser (who I'd presume is the head honcho) fight with each other, fuelled on nothing more than anger and alcohol brewed by Earnest and Melvin (could they have gotten the alcohol from Gary? Doubtful, but he is the only suspect I know, seeing as Earnest and Melvin don't have the looks to deceive a shopkeeper into believing that they are 18), then Damon would snitch on the Nerds which would anger them into fighting as well as the Greasers and Jocks. And Gary warned the preps of war, so they decided that they will strike first!

Gary had planned made a war in the space of two days, it seemed that nothing was going to stop him, not even Jimmy could muscle his way to the cliques giving up.

I turned to Earnest and confessed, "Earnest, I think I know who's really to blame here!"

The jittering wreaks of a young man rose from his state of panic, he stuttered, "What? Who?"

I gulped before coming out with my answer, "Gary Smith."

Melvin accompanied Earnest by standing also, the two facing each other in shock, had Gary Smith actually escaped from Happy Volts the two undoubtedly would have been asking themselves. Not that the question really needed an answer.

I began to stare out into space, the nightmare that had once haunted me since the dawn of my enrolment had now came clear, Gary Smith was the demon that would condemn me to the hell hole, right after he burns it to the ground!

**A/N: Finally, a plot! Yes, Gary has once again caused anarchy to Bullworth. What will happen now? Will John save America's worst high school from the brink of pure anarchy and destruction? Why did Erica leave John? And am I going to continue the fan fiction after the holidays? Find out in both the next instalment of "All Just for a Scholarship" by gbindahouse, and "The Schooling of Bullworth's Unfortunate" by Yuuki Kimidori!**


	10. Deep Cut, Deeper Dirt

Chapter 10: Deep cut, deeper dirt

After Ernest and Melvin made their best Benny Hill impression I have even seen (in other words, ran like the clappers), I found myself contemplating what should be done about Gary, along with his slow climb to power. Ideas popped from the woodworks as I walked back towards my dorm, passing under the library arch.

"Well, the most obvious, if not logical thing to do in my position would be nothing." I figured, my shoulders slipping off other people as I leisurely walked by the rather tense populous. "Then again, if I let these ruffians pummel each other, chances are it won't take long before some unlucky people get roped in." I continued to murmur, completely ignoring Algie's passing greeting. "But if I do join in this scuffle, then more likely than not, my grades are going to suffer." One quip from my cranium warned, "Meaning I'll end up in this hellhole for longer than just one year!"

I reached the junction intertwining the two dorms; suddenly a girl in a leather jacket and tight trousers fir to strangle even the thinnest of legs walked towards me, she then asked, "Are you that limey kid John Daniels?"

Suddenly the voice bolted through my ears and up into my memory bank, it was Lola. Why was she here? And why, of all times, is she talking to me instead of doing something like, say, getting her boyfriend to pull out the fight and call a truce?

I nodded and replied, "Yes, my name's John Daniels, what is it?" Lola then slipped a small folded piece of paper from her gloved hands, handing the note to me, she explained:

"A friend of mine has this note for you, I guess she was too scared to, you know, give it to you in person?" I stared at the paper for a moment, Lola then began to turn away from me and walk off, and ceasing my chance I stopped her.

"Lola, wait! Could I first ask you some questions before you go?" I enquired, Lola sighed and nodded, I then continued, "Did you really go out with Ted while you were still dating your boyfriend?" noticing that I wasn't so sure of her boyfriend's name, I really was new to Bullworth after all!

Lola confessed, "Oh you mean Johnny? Well yes, I did have some time with Ted while Johnny wasn't looking." Without much remorse in her tone that wasn't fake, Mandy and Pinky may not be right with several things, but relating Lola to a woman of ill repute wasn't too far off clearly.

I fired more questions, "So how did Johnny find out?"

Lola's right hand slipped onto her hip, indicating her unease over my persistent questioning before she replied, "Well, I was kissing Ted in my dorm room while Angie was out, it was then that someone took a picture of us and must have shown it to Johnny."

I pondered over the possible suspects briefly, I then dismissed Lola, "Thanks for answering my questions."

Lola walked off in seductive manner before blowing a kiss to me, she may cause wars and act like a succubus, but I wasn't planning to join the list of possible names on Johnny's hit list...if it existed!

I returned my attention to the note Lola gave me, without hesitating to guess who the note maybe from, I unfolded the note and read its contents, and I quote:

"_Dear John Daniels,_

_This is difficult and embarrassing for me to admit it but it's been irritating me to the point of insanity. I'm in love with you, I've always have been since we first met, I've tried to confess to you face to face but I seem to chicken out every time I get the chance. Now I've made my feelings clear, I was wondering if we could go down the town say this weekend, just the two of us, if that's ok with you._

_Love Erica x"_

You know (I assume) that feeling most love sick teens get when they discover that they are in love, well I hate to seem rather trite but I think I had that feeling, that or Edna's cooking can infect you even if you just smell it!

The sound of a thought clapped as my mind brewed a storm, Erica, if Gary is going to cause chaos in the school for pure spite that would mean everyone is victimised, including Erica. I couldn't let that happen to her, of all people in this school who deserved such a fate, Erica was perhaps the last one on the list, and even I would admit to being much higher than her!

As I returned to my dorm to elaborate on a plan to counter Gary's, a small spat began to brew near on the right of the school.

"How did he do it Petey? How the hell did Gary get everyone to hate me again?" I heard one snarl.

"Uh, I don't know, it's like he got a record on everyone and used it against us. B-but that's impossible because I am the only student who has access...to...that." a smaller voice squealed, slowing down his words as he realised he had just buried his own grave. As they got louder, I crept closer, noticing Jimmy roaring in fury with a timid head boy curling up to defend himself from his predator.

"You gave him the student records! How the hell could you do that Petey?" Jimmy ranted, his arms flailing around to the point I felt tempted to duck for cover despite being too far from his arm span.

"B-b-but Jimmy, I swear I didn't give Gary the records. He couldn't have got them at all!" Petey testified.

Creeping away from the unfolding drama, I began to develop on Petey's excuse. 'I didn't give Gary the records.' Even when one considers Gary's statement of Petey being frightened of him (which isn't impossible, just hard to believe from a guy who escaped from a local mental asylum!) it seemed very unlikely that Petey would willingly go against both Jimmy's wishes, and the rules of the school (or what's left of them!).

"Hey, Limey snoop on Jimmy!" a large thug bellowed as I paused as my backwards walk bumped oneself to Russell Northrop, as if my day hadn't went to all hell already, he comes Russell to toss me into the nurse's office...again!

"Umm...snooping? Me? No, I was just going round the corner for, umm...a quick smoke!" I mumbled, completely forgetting that Petey, a Head Boy, was just a few feet away from me and the fact that I don't actually smoke at all, genius!

Oddly (or not in another manner of thinking), Russell failed to comprehend my glaring flaws, instead snarling, "Russell hate smoking, Russell smash smokers!"

While one could argue that Russell's statement is somewhat ironic when you remember he leads a clique that consists mostly of smokers, I was a little too busy getting out of harm's way to consider that. Guarding my face from what felt like a hail of boulders, I strafed around Russell to either dodge past, or at least rob the pain of his predictable, though painful arm swinging. Fortunately, such torment was short.

"Russell, stop man!" Jimmy hollered, his pet minion lowering its arms. Jimmy then barked at me, "What the hell were you doing, snooping here?"

His tone grated me to biting back, "You don't have the right to order me around James! I can walk around this school whenever and wherever."

Jimmy dismissed the subject by a wave of his hand, followed by, "Whatever, it's not like you'd understand what's going on anyways."

Again, I felt peeved (seriously, did Jimmy just discover how to annoy me or am I just easy to wind up?) and snapped, "Hey, Gary is as much a problem for me as he is for you!"

At that point, Jimmy retaliated, "No, he isn't. He didn't toy with you into believing he was your friend, he didn't backstab you and attempt to humiliate you in front of the whole school, and I bet he didn't talk about how you have something to do with barnyard animals!"

While the latter most certainly moulded a grimace of sheer confusion on my face (come on, could you blame me?), Jimmy clearly had reasons to hate Gary, I guess the deepest scars are the kind you cannot see!

"Anyway, I am going to deal with Gary once and for all, I swear on it!" Jimmy hissed, punching his left hand into his right.

Just then, a certain Russian girl announced, "I doubt you will." I turned to see Adriana, wearing a prefect blazer, on it a gold badge inscribed, "Head Girl" was visible on the lapel (is that want it's called?)

Jimmy's face was slapped by confusion, "What do you mean Adriana? And what's with the blazer?"

Adriana walked over to us, a small smirk coming from her, "As head girl, I have been told that you are not only excluded for conspiring to bring anarchy to the prestigious halls of Bullworth, but thanks to your mental belief of being "King of the School", Dr. Crabblesnitch has decided that it is best that you are sentenced to Happy Volts until it is seen that you are mentally fit."

A shockwave of, well, shock clapped from Adriana and spread to Jimmy, myself, Petey and even Russell, who instinctively approached Adriana, "You evil girl, you make Jimmy go? Russell Smash!"

Adriana raised her hand as if to hold Russell's raising hammer fists, "As for you Russell, after numerous reports about your escapades with the police last year, Dr. Crabblesnitch has decided that you will do better behind bars, as of now, you too are no longer a pupil of Bullworth Academy!"

Russell's eyes widened, his very habitat was torn away from him, it was like a zoo transfer...from Hell to Hell's prison! Russell lowered his arms and trudged into the boy's dorm, possibly to pack his bags for prison. Adriana's smile widened as she then approached Petey.

"As for you, 'Head Boy', your pathetic excuse of authority and relations to the deviants and the insane has not gone unnoticed; from now on...you are no longer a Head Boy!" She hissed, her fangs brandishing wider towards the quivering mouse of the now, Ex-Head Boy, Pete Kowalski.

Adriana's serpent stare returned to Jimmy, "You have three hours to pack your bags, I hope you enjoy your 'stay' at Happy Volts!" she walked off, resisting the temptation to laugh at the expense of three broken souls, with one schmuck standing beside them.

Jimmy began to steam up like a bull, kicking the dirt behind him with his feet. "Petey, get Russell, because I want to beat that bitch to hell!" he roared, Petey constricting his movement with little avail, the two began arguing with each other as I retreated to the boy's dorm.

Great, the Greasers and Jocks are wanting to throttle each other over Lola and who she went to bed with (metaphorically, though it would make just as much sense literally), Earnest and Melvin are about to be expelled, Jimmy and Russell ARE expelled and face an eternity in a mental asylum and prison respectively, Petey has lost his title as Head Boy, Adriana is now the new psycho Head Girl and to put the cherry on top, Garry is planning to burn the school to the ground (figuratively or literally, you take your pick!)!

Trudging towards my dorm, I spotted Derby blocking my path with Bif and, oh goody for me, Chad. Derby glared at me as if he presumed that staring at me hard enough would cause me to melt or something, Bif was cracking his knuckles and basically saying, with as much subtlety as a train wreck, "I'm going to pound you to the ground" and Chad was resting a wooden baseball bat on his shoulder, perhaps he had plans on pitching a homerun with my head, wouldn't surprise me with the beating I gave him earlier today!

Derby snarled, "We want a word with you pauper. And I am going to have your knees on the ground or your arse on an infirmary bed!"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay there folks, getting back into school has made me suffer writer's block, and the messed up timeline of this piece (in tribute to the fact Bully's story isn't time consistent in my mind) has made me believe I am going to reach the end of this little fan fiction before it gets to Christmas time! But enough of me, I hope you like this chapter and please post a review! If you wish to request something to happen in this story, PM me!**


	11. Terror on 34th Street

Chapter 11: Terror on 34th Street

I breathed out slowly to relax myself and conversed with Derby, "Ok Harrington, you have my attention, now what do you want, and why should I be in this?"

Derby grinned before opening his hand to me and answering, "Daniels, I'm going to run for class president, and I decided that I need a man in the background shall we say to, pull some strings!"

I listened to Derby's request, I bluntly asked, "What's wrong with Bif? I'm sure he has more than enough muscle to push back any saboteurs."

Derby's glare sharpened, "That is the problem, you see while I have no disrespect for Bif and his capacity to make even the Jocks retreat, I am afraid such methods would harm my credibility more than maintain them."

He then circled around me, as my gaze fixed on the snobby American, his comrades compressed around me, Don Harrington was not going to allow me to retire without the horse's head on my bed it seemed.

I grew frustrated and barked, "Then what do you want, a host for your tea party?"

Derby advanced with his hand bracing to slap me, he the retracted his hand, as if just realising his target, he cleared his throat, "The reason you are needed Daniels, is that I need someone smart to err...provide evidence for my care among the paupers and...Intellectually aid me."

I snorted while folding my arms with a chuckle under my breath, "You need me to think for you? Wow that has to be the first time someone confessed to being an idiot!"

Derby emits a small snarl as Bif's talons buried itself into the nerves in my left shoulder, wriggling away in a bid to make me flinch. I tried tensing the nerve to battle against it, but the sudden smug face that spread across Derby's head proved my efforts were in vain.

"Look pauper, I'm fed up with this nice crap I'm giving you" Derby hissed, a young kid adjacent to myself and the rich boy mob scuffled out the door as he done so. "You are going to help me win the school presidency election on Boxing Day or so help me; my father will sue your father enough to bankrupt the whole of England!"

While I felt tempted to inform him that wouldn't take much due to the economical climate, but why feed the fire of preppie supremacy?

"Alright, I'll help you." I stated, the lynching preps retracting, guess my signature got on the contract over my brains then. "So what do you want me to do then?"

"Well, Daniels" Harrington began, his head hovering to my eye level as opposed to Bif's, "the president debate is to begin next week during the Christmas school dance, I need you to-"

"Write your notes for you? Sorry, I don't do dummy cards!" I hissed with an attitude worthy of a job as a disgruntled fast food employee.

"Derby dismissed my statement, briefly pausing to reinterpret his command "-spin something in my favour, or better still, against Adriana!"

"You want me to spread some dirt about Adriana? The Head Girl of the school? The girl who was as close to getting me booted out as you are to incest? Fine then. I'll do it." I confirmed, Derby clicked his fingers as his pack walked out of the dorm, Derby initially pursued, only to hesitate, saying "If I fail the election, I'll make you suffer Daniels...remember that." the prep then vanished.

Retreating back to my bed, I collapsed, my entire body paralysed by the haunting future of Bullworth. The nadir of soon to be Bullworth history lurked over me like a foul reek, it lingered like a puppeteer's hand over me, waiting to jerk me back to life and drag me through purgatory. The tinsel ropes curled round-

Wait, tinsel? You have got to be kidding me, it's December? How did THAT happen? America must have a screwed up timescale or something because it doesn't even feel like a week passed I thought to myself as I threw myself up from the bed.

Algie waddled into the room, bearing a Santa hat on his head and mittens in his hands, "Hey Daniels, it's nearly Christmas!" he greeted with a wave that probably spawned from some obscure American Sci-Fi flick.

I raised my hand in return, greeting him with a simple hello. As Algie passed, I then noticed a rip behind Algie trousers; it seems he has yet to receive compassion this term, poor fellow.

After several snowballs bounced (that's right, bounced) off the window, I grew bored and walked outside, armed with a duffle coat fresh from my packing back home...with my family.

Christmas time darkened my path, as I sauntered back at the beach where I met Gary, hoping that it was a onetime occasion.

Whoever told me Christmas was the time for miracles was a lying asshole!

"Ahh Daniels, good to see you returned." Scarface announced as he approached me, his apparel barely changing from the times, was Happy Volts that hard up?

I coldly replied "What is it Gary? Haven't you got a school to torture? Or has ridding Jimmy made that a regretful action?"

Gary guffawed with compressed joy, straining to mutter "Ji-james? Him? O-ho-ho-ho, you crack me up Daniels, why would I give a shit about James? With him in Happy Volts, Russell in jail and Petey regressing back to the Femme boy his is, the school's mine for the taking!"

I rebutted, "Wait a minute, how does all that make you ample to taking the school? I mean, Adriana is a smart girl, evil yes but still smart, she wouldn't let you take the school with her in the highest power you know."

Gary's grin grew, gobbling the entirety of his face, "On the contrary" he chuckled, "played chess before Daniels? Because all you talked about was a pawn...getting a promotion for travelling across the board."

My eyes widened, Adriana was comrades with Gary? This couldn't be happening, I turned away and ran from Gary, his hysteric "ha ha"s echoing through my nightmare as I ran, panic guided me from the sand buried under snow, the poorly gritted streets up to the light.

As a horn hollered, citizens screeched with the wheels following suit, my body collapsed as the car struck me down, my head dented off the road, my cranium numbed, slowly...the street lamp's amber glaze flickered, it's light dying away...fading away...blacking out.

Dead.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay and the brevity of this chapter, I haven't been on Fan as of late and I have grown less interested in this...and my writer's block ain't helping!**

***SPOILERS***

**Don't worry, I am not killing John off, I just wanted something to revive this lousy fan fiction.**

***END SPOILERS***

**For any requests/OCs/writer's block cures, please PM me.**

**Oh and Yuuki, if you are reading this, please continue with "The Schooling of Bullworth's Unfortunate"! I know it sounds odd, but it is sometimes helps me with Writer's Block**


	12. Sleigh Bells and Pistachio Shells

Chapter 12: Sleigh bells and pistachio shells

Wow, I wished there was something better for me to say in reaction to just smashing onto the pavement thanks to a car but...I can't. Just, wow, what could possibly have added to the agony I'm facing today?

"Oh wake up why don't you?"

Instantly, some sting buzzed from my abdomen, my eyes sparked open, shooting up with extra pain to boot. Oh you are kidding? I-

"Of all the retched things you young fools do, jump in front of cars? And without any insurance either?" The crone dubbed Nurse McRae whined, walking away mumbling, probably disappointed by the fact I'm still alive!

I turned away from McRae to suppress the thought of the car collision, only to glare straight into a bowl of pistachios.

The white bowl had over flown with the morsels, a minute letter trapped underneath it.

I slipped it free from its entrapment, fumbling to open the letter up with my slowly recovering from lack of feeling after being knocked out for lord knows how long.

A quiet whisper piped up, "Hey."

I turned towards the whisper; it was Johnny, his leather jacket partially torn and dreadfully dusty, accompanied by his equally torn and dusty face. He piped a question, "How did you get here?"

Ah the social mannerisms which make life seem like a game of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?"...how I despise you! Tell the truth and I will get mocked, or will I not? Perhaps it's best to lie, but what to say? And would it be convincing?

I blurted, "Traffic accident, you?" the ambiguous truth/lie covering me for that ridiculous game.

Johnny sat up partially, "Couple a Jocks jumped me. Those over-grown meatheads!" he cursed, his lack of grammar passing by me without a care. "I swear, once I get outta here, I'm gonna get back there and-"

"You are going nowhere Mr. Vincent!" MacRae crooned, smacking his leg with a cane, seriously I knew American Health Care wasn't spectacular, but I would have thought that staff would have learned of "First Do No Harm". MacRae pivoted towards me, prodding her cane between my eyes "And you Daniels would be wise to not talk!"

Shimmying away from her cane, I slowly turned back to the bowl of pistachios as MacRae retracted to Johnny. I lifted the small letter from my table, written on it were the words "A friend".

As surprising as it would be to hear that there truly is a red and white pensioner with a large girth who gives out presents to the good, I was not willing to believe that. I was also doubtful that my parents had thought of sending me a gift, let alone one that is nothing more than a bowl of nuts! I opened the letter and read its contents:

_Dear John,_

_I hope you are getting better from that accident, Jesus you scared me._

I lowered the parchment to contemplate over the letter, she saw the accident? How? I don't think she leaves the dormitory, if only to go to classes, she'd basically be in there for the whole of the school term. I continued:

_In case you are wondering, yeah, it's Christmas already. I know, the time around here is really messed up. I swear it was only Halloween yesterday. Anyways, I got you some pistachios; I would have gotten you chocolate but, well, last minute shopping on Christmas Eve, what do you think?_

As I picked up a pistachio, I chuckled at the last comment. As I single-handedly liberated the pistachio from its shell, it jumped onto the bed sheets. I continued to read as I scoured for the pistachio:

_Hopefully you'll have recovered later so I can see you...awake._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Erica xxx_

_P.S. Dr. Crabblesnitch told me to tell you that if you do recover enough to leave the ward, there is a gift for you from your parents._

So they haven't forgotten about me I thought, thank Christ for that! I slipped the letter back under the bowl as I reclaimed the pistachio and ate it, savouring it before proceeding onto the others.

As time passed, Johnny hobbling away with two Greasers carrying him off, I eventually saw Erica rush into the ward, MacRae cursing her (naturally) as she did so.

Erica approached me, "John!" she cried, mauling me with a warm hug.

"Erica! How are you?" I gasped, as the bruising from my accident arose from Erica's mittens.

Erica released me and stood back ajar "Oops, sorry." She giggled nervously, she turned to the half full (hey it's Christmas, why can't I be optimistic?) bowl of pistachios and grinned, "Having a bean feast while I was gone?"

I sat up a little more and shrugged, "Maybe a little one?" as if scripted, MacRae approached my bed. She whipped her cane across the bed railings, Erica sprung back in shock, I guess the ringing of a wooden cane meeting a railing is foreign to Erica...who knew!

"You can leave! Now go away or die!" She barked, retreating to her desk. Erica returned her sight to me as I got out of the bed, still wearing my clothes from the accident.

"I guess MacRae doesn't swing that way." I joked, walking out the ward with a stupid grin on my face and a bowl of pistachios under my arm.

With Erica as company, Christmas lived up to its Merry title!

**A/N: Yeah I rushed this. I think these chapters are getting shorter and shorter as I get along. Oh well, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Un-Miserable Authorised Absence from Western Employment!**


	13. Spontaneous Dating 101

Chapter 13: Spontaneous Dating 101

Under the support of Erica, I stagger to the office, my bruises enflaming greatly with each step I took. We passed various people as we travelled down the tinsel hanging halls, varying from a rather twitchy Pete Kowalski and yes, Derby.

"Trying to worm your way out of our agreement Daniels?" Derby sneered under his teal scarf with Pinky helping him keep warm.

Erica pricked her ears up, "What do you mean?" she piped, my heart began to slip from the ribcage ladder as Pinky hissed, "Your pauper boyfriend has agreed to be Derby's advisor for the class president election!" Derby remarked "You better recover for Boxing Day Daniels, if I don't get in the running, there will be hell to pay!"

Erica immediately pivoted towards me as she queried "You are working for Harrington? Why would you do that?" I attempted to straighten myself and justify my actions, "Erica, this school is dying, and I know that it should mean nothing to me, but when all of its pillars fall, the roof will engulf us!"

I eventually liberated myself from Erica, proceeding to explain, "I agreed to Derby's plan because there was no other choice, the Bullies and Nerds are leaderless, the Greasers and Jocks are at war over Lola, and Adriana has got the entire faculty on standby to expel anyone and thing she wants!" Erica paused, perhaps comprehending what I was saying, but the awkwardness of her silence was murder to me.

I sighed, "Look, I love you Erica, but seeing you getting bullied here makes me feel like one of them. I don't want to live with the guilt of not keeping you safe from these-"Erica clasped her hand over my mouth, muffling the rest of my sentence into silence. Erica then stated, "John, I don't care about those bullies. You are here, and to me, I can take Pinky if I can meet you at the end of the day. Bullies don't matter to me; don't let them matter to you!"

As Erica relieved my mouth, I smiled. Ok, so there are a couple of cracks in the school but did I expect? This isn't St. Connors, this is Bullworth...I can't change that.

We sauntered down to the office, hands together as we travelled, eventually, we reached Ms. Danvers gaze. "Daniels, your family have left you a present. You should be very happy." She coldly remarked, I nodded (it was Christmas; nothing she could say was going to dampen my spirits!). Ms Danvers handed to me an A4 sized present, a couple of inches thick.

"Well open it then!" Erica barked over my shoulder, I unravelled the generic Christmas tree printed wrapping and opened out a leather cased notebook. I smiled a little, opening the front to a white envelope. Erica pointed at it, "Hey what's that?" she enquired. I slipped the letter from small pocket in the corner.

Feeling rather uncomfortable seeing Ms Danvers gaze through my freaking head, I walked out the office into a small crevice of the corridor, Erica followed as I read the letter in my hands:

_Dear John,_

_I know you are in no mood to hear your old man tell you things are not as bad as you think, but seeing as it is Christmas, I thought you might want something to show we haven't forgotten about you._

I may rarely see him on weekdays, but God damn is my father clever. I looked at the leather, it was a quite light brown and pleasant to the touch. I then proceeded to read:

_Your mother is missing you (as one would presume) as am I. We hope you pass all your grades and get back home._

Judging by the state of the tests, I was having doubts over this being a difficulty. I pressed on with reading the letter:

_In the mean time though, try and enjoy it. What else can I say son; you might just be surprised with what you might get out of it!_

_Dad._

I slipped the letter back into the envelope and resealed it, tucking it into the pocket and closing the notebook. I turned back to Erica, her glacier blue eyes shining.

"So, what to go somewhere?" I asked, Erica began to pounder before snapping, "Hey, there's a carnival at the Old Vale, why not go down there?" she asked. I exclaimed some noise that was to indicate confirmation as we marched down the stair case out of Bullworth.

After a drop off of my notebook, we sauntered into the Vale, with the company of two rather droopy faced students, one of which was Algie, the other a girl with some acne along with thick framed glasses and braces. Knowing full well Christmas spirit is not in any way miserable, I greeted Algie. "Salutations and, err...Happy Holidays Algie!" I waved with Erica beside me, Algie and the girl failed to notice our greeting.

Erica butted in, "Hey, why such sour plums? Did ya get coal or something?" Erica gave a cheeky little smile, Algie just turned to Erica before looking back. I sat next to the duo and pat Algie on the back, Erica promptly sat next to the girl and tried to perk her up. Algie moaned, "The Astronomy Club is in ruins John. Most of the members, including the leader Earnest, are suffering exclusions. Beatrice and I are basically all that is left, everyone else has disbanded and they are fending for themselves. We don't know what to do!"

I sighed, "Algie, look everything is hitting the wall, but the club is still alive ain't it?" I stood up, "So there is a new head girl and she is a bitch, who cares? So your club is suffering an all time low, at least it is still in commission! Are you, Algernon going to let the Astronomy Club die and let all those members suffer?"

Algie sat up slightly, "Err...no?"

I continued, "Are you going to let Bullworth label you as some lunkheaded waste of society?"

Algie stood up and barked, "No!"

"And are you going to turn down an offer to become the leader of the new Astronomy Club?" I concluded.

"No I am not!" Algie roared, "I shall be the new leader of the Astronomy Club, and I shall live up to, no SURPASS the greatness of Earnest, I will lead a revolution to save the Astronomy Club and built a greater future!"

I slapped him on the back, "That's the spirit, so Happy Holidays and go get them tiger!" I pointed at the Bullworth Academy, and as so as I did, one Algie started shrieking and running at the school. The girl chasing behind him. Erica approached me, "What was that all about?" she asked, I shrugged, "I guess he just needed a little Christmas spirit." I smiled, we proceeded to the Carnival.

The day in the Carnival was rather fulfilling, I may have lost a few dollars on a test your strength attraction, but after finding a technique (let the mallet slip from your hand at the top to the bottom as it descends), I earned enough tickets to give Erica a rather bulky pink teddy bear (it was either that or nude girl posters, what would you give your girlfriend exactly?). After a few attractions and even one occasion of go kart racing that Erica won, the night crept over the sky like a spider over its trapped prey and we left the carnival.

"Well I have to say, I never thought I could enjoy a Christmas without my family!" I confessed, Erica nodded a little, the bear under her arm. She then looked up to me, "I had a wonderful time John."

I replied, "I err... had a great time as well." Ah crap, the small talk was kicking in. I doubt it is any surprise to anyone that I never had a date before in my entire life. It was a weird feeling, all those stupid sitcoms insisted that dates commenced with panic and hours of preparation and instead, this was just... a day out, so simple and yet pleasant.

Oh jeez, the silence, I had to fill it. "You are, err...looking good." I bumbled, man I was an idiot, I had no problems talking to Erica before, when did I suddenly become so... so... stupid.

"Thanks" Erica replied, we reached the Old Vale dock, I prompted to Erica to sit down at the bench, suddenly something panged in my head, a jacket! You were supposed to give your madam a jacket in case she is cold! Nuts, I only had a jumper!

What commenced was me looking like a buffoon and Erica getting a minor chuckle. After the hilarity, I placed the jumper over her shoulders and sat down on the bench, immediately springing back up again after readjusting my manners.

Erica sat down and I followed, the awkward silence descended on us like smog of some description. I shattered the quiet moment, "So...uh...how's Bullworth treating ya?" I asked.

Erica looked at me with a gentle smile, "Is the silence killing you that much John?" she remarked, I was bumbling around so much I was asking stupid questions! Someone put me out of my misery please.

I was greeted instead by...fireworks? Rockets of light launched and exploded into the air before us. "Oh John" Erica remarked, "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Err...yes, umm... who planted them I wonder." I claimed, a subtle scratch at the rafters below indicated the face of Melvin, he whispered, "The cavalry has come to aid you sir knight!"

I smiled before turning back to Erica, my arm crawling around her farthest shoulder and gently hugged her. "Never mind, it shouldn't matter." The fireworks continued the fly into the midnight canvas above, drawing Christmas to a close, along with one of the best days I ever had in Bullworth!

**A/N: By Golly ain't I an oddball? Christmas in April? What is this madness? Well, I have to tell you that I am in no intention to be consistent with these chapters. I am only writing this up due to spare time. Still, rate, review, rant. Oh, and the opportunity to add recommendations and OCs still stands...I do believe there is a vacancy for a maths teacher after all!**


	14. The Gloves are on!

Chapter 14: The Gloves are on!

After a night that felt like it was extracted from a Disney movie, I awakened still in my school uniform from last night, god I reeked! I swiped my spare uniform and timetable...Art and Photography were up for the day, alright then. With my clothes at hand and a towel fresh from my trunk with complementary toiletries, I rushed to the Gym showers.

Thank Christ for the swimming pool entrance! Had I entered the usual doors, I would be greeted by a balding, shouting man who would most likely still want my throat for giving him a pre-intercourse abortion. I slipped into the showers and washed thoroughly, how long has it been since I washed? Oh no, did Erica smell me? Great (!) My day's just started and I feel like going to sleep, don't tell me, I'm going to be late as well!

As soon as I stepped out the shower and dried myself, the bell rang. God, I hate being smart sometimes! I slipped quickly into my apparel and pressed the deodorant canister to exert a long burst of its artificial odour as I sprinted through the shop area. Having never been through here omitting that one time getting to Shop class, I managed to absorb the culture. And let me tell you, the leather jackets and hairdos were the only thing that that junkyard of a territory had similar to the sets of Grease!

Seeing that I was pressed for time, I felt I had no chance retreating to the boys' dorm and rushing to class on time. I took a dice throw, I tossed my duds into my bike garage next to that already rusting green bike of 'mine'. One quick lock and off to class I went.

To my luck, I did manage to reach class on time. I even earned a greeting from the teacher, "Ah, good morning Mr. Daniels. I am Ms Philips, the teacher of Art and Photography. I hope you are willing to express your inner Michelangelo... I'll even accept a Dali!" she claimed she pointed to a vacant canvas and stand. Ms Philips was a lovely looking woman, dark brown hair down to her neck and a kind face, short of Mr. Galloway, Ms Philips seems to be the only one I felt pleased to meet.

Ms Philips cleared her throat, "Right then class, you all know that art should not be limited, but please avoid doing anymore of myself of this year. It is becoming harder to differentiate your work and as a result, I fear some may be plagiarising!" many boys groaned, if one were to spend too long looking at Ms Philips, there would be no questions as to why. "Other than that, left your creativity flow!" she called out, the pupils proceeded to paint.

Ok then, I have to make a painting that is not of Ms Philips. No biggie then, err...what should I do? I tapped the wooden end of my brush onto my right temple at a constant beat, each one emitting a dull thud and bearing no life of imagination.

Wait a second, Ms Philips said Dali, as in Salvador Dali. The painter of the "persistence of memory" and the "lobster telephone". I got an idea...an abstract one!

I stood up from my chair and grabbed the biggest paintbrush I could find. I then peered down at my worktop, ah ha! There's the black! I dipped the gargantuan brush into the pot and lathered the canvas in the dark and bold black. Now the difficult bit, the arm. I withdrew a smaller brush and painted a simple orange sleeve, using a tiny brush to paint a black arrow or two. Then, cleaning my orange soaked brush, I tried to paint a hand. It came off a little too pink for my liking, but considering my painting was not in any way realistic, I considered leaving it be. Now for the tedious bit, the chalk and writing. Cleaning my brush for the second time, I painted a tiny white rectangle for chalk, adding a dot or so for dust and then proceeded to write: "School does not suck!"

To be sure the sentence was childish, but hey I don't know how far I can push the use of profanity in this school without being scalded or punished so I took a simplistic statement. As I scrawled the words over and over and over to the ticks of the clock, I eventually stopped short of the hand and with a clap, I heard those blessed words.

"Brushes down class!" Ms Philips chimed, my arm collapsed onto the water glass given to us to clean our brushes, the brush diving in to cool itself. Ms Philips proceeded to monitor everyone's paintings. I was expecting some scalding or disappointment. All I can say is... I was wrong.

"Why how expressive Daniels, clearly Bullworth has opened an artistic side to you, even if it is a little Orwellian."

I passed? My stunt worked? That was insane! As the bell sirened the tidal wave of students, I pressed to the garage to collect my stuff. When I left the main building, I instead got a prep circle.

"So Daniels, any dirt about Adriana for my final speech?" I heard Derby smirk behind Bif. I looked over to Derby and remarked, "Except the fact she is in cahoots with Gary Smith? Err... nothing really." Derby's eyes widened as his circle collapsed on itself, making way for President Harrington. "Y-y-you're serious?" Derby stammered, wow whatever Gary did, it seems that nobody reacts to his name with a smile.

"Yep, I even got it from the horse's mouth!" I replied, Derby's stammer refined itself into a smile. "If what you say is true Daniels, then you have just named me "Class President Derby Harrington"!" he claimed, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a small boy in normal school uniform omitting the khaki three-quarters with dark hair rushes to Derby's side with a bundle of clothes in hand. "Pedro, give those clothes to Daniels, my soon to be vice of class presidency." Derby commanded. The boy quickly handed the attire to me before promptly rushing out of the circle.

Derby made his farewells as the preps disbanded, leaving me with school attire labelled, "Aquaberry". With those under my left and the old clothes under my right, I soldiered back to the boys' dorm, deciding to change into my new clothes seeing as I will need them after the afternoon class.

Walking down the school grounds was a weird experience. Yeah, I do recall previously mentioning the difficulty of squirming through clumps of cliques...well now its so much worse! You see, this Aquaberry is basically the Preps' moniker like the Jocks' letterman jackets and stuff. Now imagine passing the auto shop in these clothes? Yeah, bad move would be a freaking understatement.

Granted, that did not happen (yet) but I'm just saying. This clique comes with a cost!

As I traversed the grounds, guess who I bumped into?

"John? Is that?" a familiar girls' voice said before giving a small chuckle. I turned to see Erica before me.

"Umm yeah, the final speeches are on tonight at the assembly hall and, well I have to dress appropriately." I smirked; sadly, the small talk was crushed by a blaring school bell, Photography next.

"Daniels, as this is your first class of photography, I feel it should be fitting that you try a simple assignment." Ms Philips said as she handed me a black and white camera. "Go to the Vale and take three pictures, one of the lighthouse, one of the Carnival, and the last one of a shop." She ordered, before looking down at her watch, "You have 50 minutes maximum." I nodded and began to belt out of the school grounds.

As I went to the bridge of the Vale, I snapped a shot of the "Yum Yum Market" making use of its zoom function. I then pivoted to the lighthouse, with the zoom engulfing to lovers kissing. "Whoa, too close!" I remarked as I retracted from the camera's eye piece, zooming the camera back slightly. Returning back to the lens, I snapped the photo, with the two lovers still on it. Whoopsie, I hope those two don't mind. "Hang on, is that?" I queried as I zoomed in on the two. To my astonishment, the girl was in fact Adriana Mihailov, the Head girl! And the boy...yep, the hoodie and scar gave it away.

"Gary Smith" I whispered coldly to myself. It looks like he wasn't lying about Adriana working for him. Judging by the two of them though, I'd say they are working each other off, geez get a room!

I crossed the road to the pavement opposite to Romeo and Juliet as I walked to the Carnival for a quick and simple snap. As I passed the bike store, I noticed a garage door similar to mine, and I mean REALLY similar, like colour, dents and even the lock brand was the same.

Curiosity withdrew my key and slipped it into the lock. Click! It worked; I opened the garage door as discreetly as possible. Would you know it, inside was the very same rusty green bike! What the hell? Was someone playing a trick on me? Was it magic? This country was just getting weirder every day I spent in it. Seeing as I was here, I slung the camera around my back and cycled back, it wasn't all the quick a bike, but I got to the school faster thanks to it.

After returning my bike to the TARDIS garage, I sprinted past the odd truant into the school building, there I displayed the photos to Ms Philips.

"My oh my Daniels, you did well. I really love this one of the lighthouse though, two lovers kissing by the beach. How romantic!" Ms Philips sighed as she looked at it. I then seized my chance, "Yeah about that photo, could I get like a spare copy of it? It's just I'm trying to make a portfolio for home and I thought-"

"Really? An Art folio for your family to see? Well be my guest Daniels, make a copy on the machine over there" Ms Philips prompted as the bell rang for the dismissal of class.

Although I will not object to the fact it took many an attempt to achieve it, I ended up getting my copy of the photo. Walking down the stairs and entering the assembly hall, I confronted a pacing Derby.

"Look Daniels, it's all well in good you said that Adriana is working with Gary, but what about-" he began, instinctively I held up the photo, displaying Adriana and Gary K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Derby clasped the photo, his mouth open like a black hole. He then nodded, "Yes, this will work." Derby then turned away, photo at hand and began ordering several minions to prepare his speech, get him a coffee, get Christy to help with his makeup yadda yadda yadda.

When it came to the actual time of speeches, there were three candidates, one was Derby Harrington (naturally), Adriana Mihailov, and a buck teethed young man affectionately called Bucky Pasteur. From the wings, I watched the speeches in action.

The first speech was Bucky's. Poor man, I barely got to hear his speech for the roar of insults from multiple Jocks and Bucky's own cries of anger from consistent egging and slingshot pellets. The faculty wisely ended his speech early, though not before the school mascot. A red bull similar to the stature outside the Jocks' territory kicked Bucky in the rear of several minutes straight.

Second was Adriana, everyone was quiet. Not because they obliged to her opinion, but because of the columns of Prefects that stood at the gaps between the aisles of seats. A single remark and the pupil found them self mowing the football field thanks to the punishment prefect the next day (as demonstrated by a snide remark by Trent Northwick in regard to manga being banned. I never knew he liked manga. Heh, live and learn I guess).

Derby was last and in spite of the "ladies, gents and paupers..." introduction, things went rather well, so much so when mocking the prefects, one jock shouted, "You tell them pansy!"...make that what you will. Of course, the highlight was my photo. Wheeling in light box projector thing I once saw in the techie department of St. Connors, Bif displayed the picture of Adriana kissing Gary. Though the staff did not react to this (probably forgetting about Gary as much as they could) one could not deny the screams of horror and outrage from the pupils.

With the speeches done, it was voting time. And surprise surprise, we won. After a couple of cheers, Derby and his gang dragged me into Harrington House to celebrate their victory...as unruly as possible. Yep, thanks to someone's father's generous wallet, Harrington House was drowning in booze. A few girls (namely Pinky, Lola and Mandy) were seen err... 'Accompanying' a few preps. Did I join in on the enjoyment of the high school equivalent of prostitution? Heavens no! The drinking however, I had a single cocktail created by the 'Terror Terrier' and...well, I promptly 'spilt' its remains on a nearly wilted plant let me put it that way.

With the riot chilling down, I made my exeunt, retiring by to my dorm bed. I had no plans to fit back into that Aquaberry attire in a hurry.

**A/N: I decided to add an extra chapter due to boredom, awaiting for school to restart. So yeah, read, review and request peeps!**


	15. A Rather Mild War

Chapter 15- A rather mild war

In retrospect, I am pleased that I ditched that cocktail and refused every other alcoholic drink last night, for when I woke up, I walked past two stumbling Preps with hangovers so bad, I'd imagine being slammed face first into a wall by one of the Jocks would feel more like a pillow in comparison.

I had folded away those Aquaberry threads into a cupboard where they would probably be as lost as the Preps' dignity and donned a hoodie and school slacks. As I left my quarters, I bumped into a large white canvas.

Canvas?

I looked up, my eyes widened at the sight of the bulky ginger giant, it could not have been? Could it?

"Limey escapes Russell last time, but Russell beat you this time!" the behemoth roared, I tried to intervene him with a question, "R-Russell, how did you get out of prison?"

Russell straightened himself, "Mom bought Russell out, Russell promised Mom to get good grades." He confessed, so his mother got bail for him in return to get good grades. I'd imagine that he was not a scholar by any means thus I know what he would do; beat up Nerds to do his work.

Russell slouched as he sighed, "Weakling is excluded too, so Russell can't get him to do work." Poor man, though very near every single encounter was followed by a fight, I still felt sorry for him.

I sparked an idea, "Hold on Russell, I have an idea. You need Earnest to get your school work done am I right?" Russell nodded slowly, "Well, what if I could get Earnest back?"

Russell lowered himself to my level "Lime get weakling back for Russell? Russell likes!" he smiled, the idea of him getting through school without another problem seemed to get him in ecstasy.

I nodded, "Ok, you just meet me later after afternoon classes at the library; I'll tell you the plan then." Russell straightened back up, pounded his chest once and marched away, an evident spring in his step.

I headed to the main building, Music is next...riveting. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against music, I am quite the connoisseur of some classical. My problem is when you are stuck in an isolated room with twenty or so other novice musicians, it is not music...it is noise.

Entering the music class, I saw Ms. Peters, a rather hefty woman with a psychedelic shirt thing on and appeared to have been on African descent.

"Ah, why hello Mr. Daniels. I'm Ms Peters and I hope you shall enjoy time in music class." She sang, a smile on her face with a hand pointing to the nearest keyboard. I walked to it and sat down, peering at the music book. "Now class, today I would like everyone to play "Ode to Joy", page 12 in your books. When everyone is ready, I'll say begin and you'll, well, begin.

I flicked through the pages till I reached Ode to Joy. Seemed simple enough, I wasn't a master musician or a spectacular pianist, but I was competent with the keyboard back in St. Connors (until I dropped music in second year that is). Ms Peters cleared her throat and hollered, "Begin!"

Under this command a rupture of noise emitted from the instruments behind me, despite such distractions I played the piano, the ebony and ivory sang to my touch as I followed the sheet, the notes dancing across the lines as I played.

Eventually, the trail halted, Ms Peters bellowed us to stop and the cries of war died away. Oh what a blessing to hear silence once more I pondered, Ms Peters then announced, "I am so proud of you class, today we have made one step closer actually making it sound like music than we have ever had before!"

If I were to ever be blessed with one thing, please let it be that I will never hear what the norm of this classroom was once. The school bell tolled and once again, the students spread for the exits. I began my stroll back to my dorm, suddenly my vision blurred before me and the sudden aroma of random men's deodorant flooded my nasal passages. Oh goody, the prefect's is restraining me, what now?

As soon as one can say, "Let go of me at once!" I felt an eruption of agony across my midriff as hefty boots rocket into them. I looked upon the suspect, it was an aggravated Adriana.

"You dare crush my chances of school presidency with that photograph, I should have you expelled for that!" she hissed, as my temples grew numb and lost the sensation on being crushed between a prefect's ribcage and arm, I smirked "Well why don't you do it? Oh yeah, you need a reason don't you? That's ok, just string some previous offense I did and you can- oh wait...you can't!" I mocked, Adriana, scowling like a violent animal nodded to my restraint, who promptly threw my head back, allowing him to collar me and punch me into a closed locker. Adriana withdrew some kind of sports model slingshot and pulled the band back, loading the weapon and pointing it to my face.

She hissed, "I may not be school president, but I sure as hell am still Head Girl, and when I catch you out of line, I swear I shall have you tossed out of Bullworth even if I must do it myself!" she pulled down the weapon and fired it into my leg, the sting enflamed greatly, I began hissing in agony as a result. "You got that?" Adriana concluded, as I began to nod, the prefect socked my jaw and walked off with Adriana.

I slid down until I was practically sitting on the floor of the school, I can't recall the time that passed though I doubt it was all that long seeing as the bell had yet to ring. Despite many people passing, only one came to my aid, it was the pink haired angel herself.

"Oh my God! John, what happened to you?" Erica gasped, as she scrambled to lift me to my feet, though the pain still left me a little ditzy, I was still able to stand. I mumbled, "...Adriana..." Erica displayed an expression of complete bewilderment, she repeated, "What happened to you John?"

I gently shoved myself off the wall as I attempted to straighten myself; I cleared my throat and stated, "Adriana and one of her little comrades said hi." I have yet to comprehend why I thought to attempt some humour and I doubt I ever will.

Erica lead me down the hall and began to take me out the building as she stated, "Don't worry John, I'll clean you up."

Despite the interval, our escape up to Erica's room proved unchallenged, granted one did have to climb up the vine ladder, but never the less, our journey had no problems. I sat on the wooden chair as Erica dabbed my cuts with a cotton bud and some medical stuff she mentioned that I failed to remember, as she did so, a cat began to circle around my legs, I peered down to identify it. "So who is the cat Erica?" I asked.

Erica glanced at the cat before turning straight back to my wounds, "Oh, that's my new pet. I called him Kurokai." She smiled; I patted the feline as he meowed at my touch. I looked back up to Erica and observed her hair "Hey" I commented, "Wasn't your hair a little bit...brighter than usual?"

Erica sighed, "Yeah, I tried dying my hair again and I got the wrong shade. Still, I guess the real victim is Pinky, it was her gloves that got horribly stained!" I chuckled at the idea of Pinky screaming at the fact her 8.7 quadrillion dollar gloves were spoiled by some "pauper".

It probably would have sounded something like her scream when she walked in the room at that moment. I was paralysed as I saw the prep shrieking all kinds of derogatory comments at me, pervert, sicko, pauper and some more that do not bear repeating.

I swept a kiss on Erica's cheek as I slipped past Pinky and scurried back into the attic area, or at least that is what I did after cleverly hiding in the attic's wardrobe. As I heard Pinky command authority to arrive and squeal over my presence, punctuated by Erica's objections, I also heard Mandy conversing with a friend of hers once again on her phone.

"Christy, this better be good news, because if it is another rumour of Ted sleeping with another girl in the school, I'll-"Mandy ranted, giving a pause to allow Christy to speak, "What? You are serious? No way, you mean it? Ted's meeting Johnny where now? New Coventry? Tomorrow? Alright, thanks Christy." Mandy ended.

As a woman scolds Pinky for dishonesty, I sneak away to the vine ladder, pondering over the news that was brought up. A meeting between the Jock and Greaser leaders tomorrow huh? Something tells me that they are not going to be talking of diplomacy in any manner. What if Gary's there? If he sniffs this, those two cliques may never stop feuding. I drop to ground level as I return to my dorm.


	16. Snake in a Mouse Pit

Chapter 16- Snake in the mouse pit

Just as I was to turn heel and approach my dorm, the school bell knelled to indicate the afternoon class, Geography. Crawling towards my destination, I slipped into the entrance and stared before my teacher. He was a tin gentleman in his early 60s with a basically bald head and thick black rimmed glasses.

"Ah, you must be Mr Daniels." He remarked with an accent so English, I felt Texan in comparison, "I'm Mr. Matthews, I will be your Geography teacher, now if you would please sit there, we shall commence our lesson." He pointed towards a desk in the middle of the classroom, as I sat there; I noticed the scrawls of graffiti on the desk, namely the "Jimmy was ere" one. Jimmy Hopkins, poor guy, locked away in some mental asylum thanks to Gary.

"Right class, your assignment is to match the countries to the flags they bare by pinning the flag to its respected country. Today, we will try Western Europe, good luck and begin!" Mr Matthews commanded, I looked down at my map and scoffed, seriously? This is something a primary school teacher would do as an activity for the pupils for crying out loud. The fact Mr Matthews literally requested us to pin the flag to the country did not help matters. Within seconds, every pin was buried into the paper, I gazed at the clock, its hands mockingly slow and its dull ticking providing as a heartbeat to this dull classroom.

Eventually five Christmases later, the defibrillator that were dubbed the school bell buzzed through the paper thin walls and shrieked and raised the once cadavers now humans rushed out of the class as though someone let off a stink bomb (three strong whiffs ensured that that was just a simile).

Of course, the sight of Russell sneaking into the library as inconspicuously as a large teen with no sense of subterfuge could, I exclaimed at my reminder, "I was supposed to meet Russell in the library." I gasped, blitzing through the crowd of equally rushing pupils towards the library, I even shoved a small brown haired boy in a letterman jacket who gave a pout similar to what one would expect to a stereotypical teen girl.

As the door creaked as dead spirits groaned at my present. I slipped into the library and as soon as one turns to his left, I noticed Russell snarling at Algie hanging him by his collar, I snuck towards the commotion, oblivious to the bun haired, late middle aged librarian.

"Russell, put Algie down! This is no time for bullying!" I hissed, Algie exploiting Russell's distracted state by kicking his jewels and rushing behind me as the enraged and aggravated Godzilla facing me.

"John, help me, he's going to take us all on in the library!" Algie whimpered, I immediately remarked, "No, he is not here to bully. He is here to get Earnest back!" Russell nodded as he tended to his jewels before raising back and squeaked "Russell need weakling to do homework. No weakling, no work. No work, no future."

Algie rose from behind me, he gazed at the wreak that remained of once his greatest fear. Now, the monster that was the primary cause to his suffering was in need of Algie's charity. The pudgy nerd swallowed, "Ok, I'll help you get Earnest back." Russell's eyes eased and he smiled, for a moment I winced expecting him to clasp the pair of us in his colossal arms and crush us as a sign of joy. "So what's the plan John? How do we get Earnest out of exclusion?" Algie added.

I straightened myself out and proceeded to ponder. How does one liberate a fellow student from exclusion? Prove that their punishment is unjust and order authorities to save them from further torment? Well that would work but what could I argue was wrong with the accusation? It's not like Earnest didn't distribute alcohol in the boy's dorm during Halloween, he so obviously did! But surely there is something wrong here, surely there was something that could be arguable with Earnest's expulsion.

Suddenly, my mind snapped to All Soul's day, Mrs Peabody voicing the expulsion. She said something about a Damon West telling the faculty. I then enquired, "Algie, do you know which clique Damon West is from?"

Algie spluttered, "Th-th-th-t-he Jocks! Damon West is the second in command when it comes to the Jocks!"

A jock named Damon huh? That brought back memories, back to when Ted and he pinned me to a wall and had Mandy slap me square in the face, I massaged my cheek just thinking of it! I then continued to think, so if we get Damon to retract his witnessing of Earnest distributing alcohol, we can then revoke Earnest's (and Melvin's conveniently enough) expulsion.

Suddenly I asked another question, "How tough is Damon?"

"Oh really tough, I'd say the toughest Jock there is and I'd argue they are the toughest clique in Bullworth Academy!" Algie remarked, a grimacing Russell alerted Algie to which he added, "Err, no offense Russell, you are pretty tough too!" Russell stopped grimacing and returned to watching us plan.

Well that meant beating a confession was out the window. Wait a second, the Ted and Johnny were planning to meet each other over their little 'who slept with Lola?" spat.

"If I helped the Jocks with their conflict, maybe I could get Damon to confess to lying about seeing Earnest and Melvin during Halloween!" I announced, Russell nodded at the plan but Algie was hesitant, something was pestering him.

"Err, John? I'm not sure we could do that. I mean, sure the Greasers are not as muscular or as popular as the Jocks, but the Greasers are still tough, even if Russell were with us, I think we'd still be beat." Algie criticised, "Also, how do you plan on making the Greasers stop fighting? Violence wouldn't work and I seriously doubt talking Johnny down from bashing Ted's skull into oblivion is going to work either!"

I smiled at Algie's questions and replied, "Maybe not talking to Johnny, but I was thinking more of talking to something...with a woman's touch."

Russell scratched his head, my reply was apparently too subtle for his mind to comprehend, but luckily it wasn't so subtle of Algie, "Lola? Y-y-you want to talk to Lola in order to stop the Greaser/Jock dispute? Are you insane John? If Johnny hears that you were even two feet of Lola, he'd rip you head from your neck!"

I cleared my throat before pursuing, "Look, I do not want to "get into Lola's pants" as the phrase goes, I'm going to tell Lola who set this war up and she'll tell Johnny and the dust will settle."

Algie squirmed, "Alright, I'll work with you on this. What do we do?"

I then prompted Russell to come closer as I discussed the plan, "Alright, Russell, you go with Algie to explain to the jocks that if Damon confesses to bearing false witness then we will end this war. I meanwhile will confront Lola and explain the entire fiasco and tell her to explain to Johnny."

Russell murmured, "And if they don't like the deal?"

I faced Algie, "Then you better arm yourselves, because they will most likely want to fight." I stated, Russell giggled at the prospect of smashing letterman wearing wimps, Algie in contrast looked as though he had stained his underwear, and smelt it too.

I then split us up and nodded, "We'll start tomorrow morning after morning class, get yourselves straight to the Gym ok?" The pair confirmed as I retreated back to the boy's dorm, as I planned to jot down my tasks and, naturally, rest.

As I strolled back, I noticed Erica sitting outside the girl's dorm stroking Kurokai, she was looking up at the dark palette that was the evening sky, sighing as she proceeded to stroke her feline companion.

My heart turned to lead and dropped into the pit of my stomach, here was I, willingly crusading into the black widow's web, perhaps even engage in an activity that is better left unnamed so that my school life is left to be as simple as possible, and here you are desperate for hope and to escape this tenth circle of Hell. And while I am only here for one year, you are stuck for as long as your school life leaves you.

Truly Erica McKerron, you are Bullworth's unfortunate.

I snuck up behind Erica, plucking some flowers I spotted as I past, then seating next to her, I presented a bouquet of flora for Erica, she freed her hands from Kurokai and held them.

"Oh, what pretty flowers!" she exclaimed, sniffing them as she turned to me, I smiled with pride over the flowers I gave her, she continued, "Why, they are just like the flowers in front of the girl's dorm!" she stated, smiling as my grin flopped.

Erica chuckled, "Oh John, you'll do anything just to see me smile wouldn't you?" I nodded as she then sighed heavily.

Confused, I wrapped my arm around her back and asked, "Hey what's up Erica? Something of the matter?" I asked, voicing my concern for her.

She looked back up and stammered, "John...wo-would you? Would you like...to go to the prom with me at the end of school?"

I was stunned, generally for the fact usually it's the gentleman who asks the lady but I digress, did Erica truly love me? Could she really be my soul mate? My princess in the tower? My true love?

As my heart wailed a note of joy, my mind scrolled through the memories I had with Erica: the first time we met in St Connors, the time I helped her dye her hair, that Saturday afternoon at the coffee shop down the road...our first kiss.

"I'd love to Erica." I blurted out, my brain swimming amongst the memories of our past, including the day I followed Erica to the airport when she left.

Erica smiled and hugged me, Kurokai leapt from her lap as Erica had done so. I hugged her in return before our paths branched outwards once more. Erica walked towards hope and anticipation, while I walked down the treacherous road of danger and betrayal.

**A/N: Wow it IS getting tense isn't it? I can't wait to continue this, though I might not need to. That's right, my exams are over and I am free until college and/or university! That means I MIGHT finish this before the end of summer! Also my friend Yuuki Kimidori (author of sister fan fiction, "The Schooling of Bullworth's Unfortunate") is planning on making some art shipping John and Erica. If you are into that sort of thing, send a review to either me or Yuuki's fan fiction (or PM us, we wouldn't mind) that you'd like that. As always: Read, Review and Request!**

**Oh actually, I'd also like to announce I plan on publishing another fan fiction! This will once again star John Daniels but I don't know what it should be on. If anyone would like to make a recommendation, please do so!**


	17. Self Destruction

Chapter 17: Self destruction

The next day was to be the dawn of the feud; it was to be my hour of ending this wretched farce between the Greasers and Jocks.

But first, exams! Yes, I had an English exam and in spite of no revision (or for that matter ANY kind of school work whatsoever) since my arrival in this heap, I had no fear over the possible failing, mainly because it was the exact same thing we had been doing since the start of school!

"This is your final assignment class" Mr Galloway called, "Once you complete this, you will have passed the highest English grade available in America, which for Mr Daniels is the equivalent to an A grade in Six Form English." He then handed our assignments out and we commenced our work.

Though one does not desire to encourage anti-climaxes, the truth of the matter is, I aced it, like the previous assignments in English. After handing my paper to Mr Galloway, I exited and started to think, an A grade in Six Form English? Surely he was joking! How on Earth could I get such a grade from merely accomplishing a couple of coffee time puzzles under exam conditions?

I cleared my mind of such thoughts and returned to my primary objective, I had to explain to Lola the truth behind this little feud and get Johnny to stand down.

I reached the auto shop and loitered around that vicinity, waiting for Lola to leave so I may converse with her. During my lingering, I spotted a red head peering over at me from a distance, who was she? I could not place my finger on whoever she was; no amount of observation placed a name on her. Nevertheless, Lola eventually traipsed out of the auto shop.

I quickly approached her, "Lola!" I exclaimed, Lola paused and turned towards me, a smile curled as she looked at me, "I was wondering if I could...have a...err...word with you?" I blabbered; I had seemed to have maintained my pathetic approach towards women.

Lola walked up to me, stopping short of arm's length and ran her long threaded fingers down the back of my head, the gloves sinking into my dirty blonde hair. "For such a gentle, caring man such as you, I could give more than words!" Lola grinned; her free hand snuck under my jaw and raised my lips to equal elevation of hers.

I stammered, "L-l-l-look Lola, I'm not here to annoy Johnny-"

"Oh Johnny doesn't have ears pinned to the wars Danny boy. If you are scared of Johnny, let's go somewhere more, secluded." Lola whispered, her hands slipping off my face like a perfume aroma, slipping down to my hand and pulled it away from the auto shop, past the school and down by the beach, near the bridge.

Lola snapped my neck back to my sight of her. "Now Danny boy is there something you need to tell me?" she whimpered, as though she was acting like an innocent girl.

My back felt the cold foundation of the wall as Lola pinned me there, posing before me with her curvature, I gulped, "It's Daniels Lola, n-not Danny b-"

"Oh you don't have to be all prim and proper with me Danny boy." Lola growled passionately, "I'm not some helpless damsel like Erica who needs her Prince Charming all day." She began to dance erotically, keeping her arms on each side of me so escape was impossible.

I felt conflicted, as Lola danced for my feral pleasure, I thought that there was nothing I wanted from Lola, nothing she could do would make me leave Erica. Erica was my love, she cared for me and I in turn loved her in return, nothing could split us!

My body objected, as Lola closed the gap that split us, I felt my body craving for hers, this diva was the jewel I desired, her lips as red as blood, her voice as soothing as a mythical siren, her eyes as mesmerising as the brightest jewels, her body sculptured by Gods of Greek Myth.

My mind snapped my hands lashed out and grabbed her; Lola giggled "Oh there's a little animal in you huh? Rawr."

After a pause, the spell was wearing, it fell weak as I shook my head and commanded, "Lola, there's something you must know. You once told me that you thought that someone must have taken a picture of you and Ted when you were together right?"

Lola, shaken slightly by my barking, tries to maintain her seductive attitude, "Yes, it was our first meeting and oh my, it was love at first sight." She whispered, but it was ineffective as I had already got back into the swing of talking to her.

"I know who it was Lola, it was Gary and Adriana!" I snapped, I apparently struck a chord with Lola as I was disconnected from the hooker, and was treated to the teenage girl.

Primarily the angry, slap you in the face because you are so obviously wrong teenage girl.

"Y-y-you're wrong! Adriana is my friend you bastard!" Lola shrieked as she slapped me again, Jesus could she sock a guy! "She-she-she wouldn't do that to me! Yeah she may be a bitch sometimes b-b-b-but she wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't!"

Lola turned away from me and began to storm off, I couldn't let Lola leave. I had to get her to talk to Johnny. "Look, I know Adriana is your friend but she was also Jimmy's friend right? Look where he is Lola, Jimmy trusted her and now he's hanging in Happy Volts!" I roared I heard Lola gasp as thought this was new to her; gee I was just on a freaking roll with hurting her. "Look, I don't know what else Adriana is willing to do for Gary, but this war between the Jocks and the Greasers is doing nothing but giving Gary more joy as we all suffer!"

Lola bit her lip, she then trembled slightly before nodding, "Alright, I'll tell Johnny. But I don't want to hear anymore about Adriana, you understand me?" she ordered, I nodded sincerely as Lola left.

"Daniels, it is most unsatisfactory to be late for your final assessment!" Dr Watts announced, I stood at my chemistry table, sighing as he then proceeded to assign us with our final objective, stink bombs, spectacular!

As I left chemistry with jet another pass and some complementary stink bombs in my trouser pocket, I then spotted Algie and Russell walking past, both with a black eye and a grin as wide as a bridge.

"What on Earth happened to you two?" I exclaimed, the pair just looked at each other and looked back at me.

Algie stepped forth, readjusting is marginally cracked spectacles and told the tale, "Well, Russell and myself met the Jocks and explained how if we got the Greasers off their backs, Damon would have to confess to lying about seeing Earnest and Melvin-"

"Yeah I figured that much out, how did they react?" I intervened.

"W-well, Ted made a remark about my weight and Russell's mother, so-"Algie stammered.

Russell then proudly continued the story, "So Russell smash him, Ted fall and the others jump us. Russell pound many weakling, but Nerd here helped, he smash a wimp trying to jump me!"

I gasped, "You fought too Algie? Who did you fight?"

"W-well it was Kirby, the err...school's former quarterback." Algie confessed.

I was stunned, while I could barely handle a single girl; those two were fighting the entire American Football team. "Then what?" I added.

Algie then piped, massaging the back of his head as though he were modest of the whole ordeal, "Well, we then got Damon and threatened him to confess to Dr. Crabblesnitch on the Earnest Melvin matter, and-"

Suddenly, I heard the marching of prefects dragging Damon out of Crabblesnitch's office and outside. Off to the punishment prefect for him! "Good job guys! By tomorrow, I expect Earnest and Melvin back in the school!" I declared.

"Err...by the way John." Algie quivered, "We heard Christy talking you and Lola...and err..."

So that was who that redhead was I thought to myself, "Relax guys, I did no such thing. Ask Lola even and she will tell ya-"I began.

"There was something else" Algie butted in, "She said she has already told Erica and...Well...according to her, Erica broke into tears."

My heart imploded on itself, its remains falling down into my legs and shattering in my feet. My breathing turned sporadic, I felt my entire being dying inside. I rushed away from Algie and Russell, the mirror that had reflected on my world had cracked.

I ran in the showering rain before collapsing under the weight of myself and grief crushed me onto my knees. I felt the rain creep under my clothes from my neck and drench me. The chill inhaling my hopes and joy leaving nothing but harsh misery behind.

And this was not the doing of some scar-faced sociopath, not really. This was all my fault, I brought this upon myself. All I wanted was an easy year so I could go home, no harassing cliques, no evil head girls, no feuding parties, hell I didn't even want anything to do with the school presidency!

Erica even told me to stop, she even encouraged me to leave Bullworth be and continue my school life without thinking about Gary or Adriana or anything else. But no, I was a fool and I soldiered on with my arrogant crusade to make everything happy.

Now as I grow too cold and tired to move and frozen at the conjunction between the two dorms, thanks to this very school, the very pupils I tried to save from a hell bent psycho, I've lost my greatest companion.

My greatest friend.

My greatest love.

My Erica.

**A/N: Well I couldn't exclude John could I? This is the equivalent to the final act everyone, we are almost finished! How will this end? Am I going to kill John off? Is John going to finish his exams? And what do you think so far? Well the final question can be answered by read, review and request as always! Now I need some sleep!**


	18. Hypocrisy at the Gym

Chapter 18: Hypocrisy at the Gym

As the next day shone, I woke up to find myself no longer enduring the rhythmical drumming of rain during my misery, rather resting upon a bed, still fully clothed.

"What the-"I began, rising from the bed. I progressively began to collect my bearings. Scanning the room, I found nobody present, good, because what I also knew by the comfortable bed, the light wall decor and the feminine furnishings was that I...

...was in the girl's dorm!

I rushed to the window and saw a drop, leading into an open and half full garbage skip, instinctively I jumped, my impact cushioned as the pressure led to my submergence in the trash.

Swimming to the surface, I felt a tide of confusion swallow me, who brought me in the girl's dorm? If they wanted to abuse me, then how are my clothes still intact? I checked to see the condition of my clothes. They were messy, barring that though, fine.

On the topic of clothes, I began sprinting into my dorm, knocking Travis face first into a wall as I retrieved spare clothes (One Bullworth hoodie, a white tee, dark jeans, boots and of course a pair of socks and underwear) to rush into the Gym. I swiftly slid round the clusters of pupils; some included a group of girls murmuring.

"...he like cheated..."

"...I heard Erica was like..."

"...she totally flipped..."

That dagger sheathed in my heart slipped far into it, I felt a valve was about to give for the misery these rumours were implanting on me.

I eventually marched into the Gym through the swimming entrance, sadly as opposed to getting to the showers and quickly rushing back, I had unwillingly engaged a staring contest with a particular Mr Burton.

"Well Daniels, I have some good news for you. I've had a word with Dr Slawter and Ms Danvers and they have chosen to automatically pass you." The man grinned, in spite of it being technically good news, I found his smile very unnerving, his smile just made the news sound like he had just announced to have burned down a puppy farm or something. "Unfortunately, this means you are now free for morning and afternoon classes!"

As the bell tolled for morning class, I glared back at Mr Burton, "And I suppose for those you want me to pay you back AGAIN for your crushed dignity in front of the girls?" I sneered, every Gym class since the first one, Mr Burton had been getting the tougher students to wrestle me, smash me with dodge balls and (at one point) he forced me to dodge the American Football team's tackles for the entire class while on the field and in mascot uniform!

Mr Burton shook his head, "Oh no Daniels, this is not for you kicking me. This is for you being in the girl's dorm twice in two days!" he cackled, "Now get yourself changed into Gym clothes and you'll become my Gym class assistant! Hey if you do well enough, I might just let you pass "Gym" class."

I rushed downstairs to the boy's lockers, as I entered, I heard continuous beats of feet behind me, "No way, you are kidding me Burton. You want me to assist you in the GIRLS' gym class?" My mind roared as I changed and showered, punching the wall and regretting it as the pain shook through my entire fist.

"Alright girls, I have found me an assistant to help you learn how to defend yourself against strangers." I heard Mr Burton announce as I slipped into my shorts and vest for Gym, he concluded, "Now seeing as many men will assault you with perverted intentions, I figured for your exam, why not let you girls pound a pervert into the dust?"

As I reached up the stairs, I saw a line of girls prepared, most bearing scowls of absolute hatred or grins of unbelievably malicious joy for the sacrifice which had been brought to them. Burton babbled, "As you all know, this is John Daniels, the pervert who has managed a Bullworth record of being caught in the girl's dorm twice in two days!" he then turned to me and pushed me towards the girls, "Couldn't sniff through enough underwear drawers the first time around could you Daniels?" he laughed, I found myself slowly being encaged by the crowd of girls.

"Alright ladies, I'll say your name, and you rush forward and get Daniels down. If you do, you pass Gym, oh and Daniels." Burton explained, I turned to him as he then shouted, "Retaliate and I'll fail you!"

Terrific, I was going to get pounded down to Earth by a bunch of angry women, all because somebody dragged me into the girl's dorm. Is there someone of omnipotent power who loathes me or is my luck just dreadful?

"Angie, you're first!" Mr Burton called, a girl with pigtails marched up to me and summoned a mighty slap across my left cheek and she followed it by launching my crowd jewels into my stomach with the use of a swift kick. I collapsed as I screeched to a pitch that would have probably brought dogs to hound me.

"Beatrice, get him!" Burton summoned the acne ridden girl who initially displayed reluctance to hit me as I slowly clambered to my feet, only for her to proceed to kick the back of my leg, thrusting me back onto my knees.

The list of girls scrolled down, I endured several headache punches (Thanks for those Adriana(!)), many takedowns and a colossal calculation of crotch kicks (in part due to Mandy and Pinky choosing to double team and consistently kick me until I went down). Finally Burton sighed, "Last up, Erica!"

Damn, my luck was just destined to be all kinds of dreadful. The crowd of girls split as Erica, donning a glare that could melt ice caps and cut through meat as I rose once again to brace for a mighty smack down.

"Punch me." Erica commanded her tone cold like her blue eyes, I turned to Burton, expecting a shaking of his head, it shocked me to instead see him nod, an arc of teeth stretching wide.

I breathed in deeply and lunged at Erica with a right punch, she deflected the attack before swiftly grabbing it and spinning me into a position where I sat with my exposed arm stretched out on her knees for her disposal.

Suddenly I felt her breath at my neck, she gently whispered, "They are lies aren't they? You didn't do it...with Lola did you?"

I gasped; partly enraged by the situation I was in with Burton throwing violent women at me, and another part due to how angry I was over the gossip of me with Lola. "I. Did. Nothing to Lola!" I hissed, "I would never turn on you, Erica. Think of those days I tended to you, the times where I risked myself for you. Why would I do that, if I was into Lola?" I reasoned.

The grip on me loosened, then a whisper "thank you" faded into my ears as Erica suddenly punched me onto the ground, the pain buzzed all over me as Burton roared wholeheartedly, "Excellent work girls, you've passed Gym. To celebrate, I've asked all your teachers to pass you on your afternoon classes so you can have a swim pool party!"

"Could he really do that?" I thought to myself as some girls chattered amongst themselves over my prone body, I swear there was something French going on. Why would he do that? What teacher would want to keep their students around for any longer than need be? The bell rang for all to be dismissed and thus many of the girls rushed to the lockers to change and leave.

As all the girls leave, Mr Burton strolls up to me and lifts my head, "As for you Daniels, you will be cleaning the Gym floors. While you do that, I will enjoy the pleasures of being a life guard in an all girl swim pool!" he chuckled away, dropping my head and leaving my impression on the basketball court.

"Well" I sighed, wearily standing back up, "At least I told Erica the truth! I hope she'll still accept me in spite of all that." I walked towards a left out mop and bucket and started mopping the floor, feeling the awkwardness of the silence, I felt the need to do the rational thing and talk to myself.

"I mean I can't imagine how she felt of me hearing the rumour with me and Lola. The heartbreak I willingly placed upon her, it-it-it just makes me sick! How could I have been so absent-minded not to consider the consequences of conversing with Lola? I should have known!" I ranted, holding the mop upright to my figure, relaxing I sighed, "Poor Erica, how could Bullworth have lead you to such lies? You are the oasis in my desert trek, your pink hair hides nothing of your feminine charm and your eyes they are crystals no man could ever hope to seek from generations of mining. You are the Sun that scares away my shadows...you may not be a goldilocks with curls that shine, you may not have the figure to woo ten thousand men into your hand, but your smile Erica...it is contagious...e-e-v-very day I see it, I am a happy man...damn she's so cute when she smiles too!"

I heard a tiny, feminine giggle from the entrance as I turned, it slammed shut. "Was that Erica hearing on me? Shucks!" I blushed, I never looked like such a silly fool in my life...perhaps though it is one of the first times I would have been secretly fine with it.

As I completed the basketball court, I reached the swimming pool and dropped my mop and bucket for a brief moment, "Perhaps I should mop the top first, less likely to be a mess. Then I can clean round the swimming pool afterwards.

Before I commenced my plan, I recalculated, "Wait a moment, Mr Burton is throwing an all girl swimming pool party for the girls, but he alone will be there as a lifeguard." I pondered, suddenly the solution to my equation lead to me rushing to my locker and scrambling through my bag.

"Where is that thing? I knew I had it in he-ah ha!" I exclaimed, retrieving my camera from photography and retreating to the mop and bucket as I scarpered upstairs, and not too soon as Burton immediately entered and started filling the pool.

"Right, so John what's the plan?" I whispered to myself, to whom I obviously replied, "Well, it is clear Mr Burton is after some err...naughty joy from watching under-aged girls in skimpy garments. My plan is to get photos that prove Mr Burton to being a...Err...ill-tasted man." This talking to myself thing was proving to be quite worrying in retrospect.

I adjusted my camera with simple modifications, mainly those that would not attract attention such as flash and the like as the bell rang a second time and a conga line of girls lead down to the lockers.

This was risky of the highest order, if I got caught, this entire plan would back fire and **I** would be the one people would be calling a pervert and kicking out the school. I waited as the bell rang for afternoon classes and the girls, dressed in their swimming attire and ready to have fun.

"Hold it girls!" Mr. Burton called out, "Before you can jump in, I must check that all clothing is secure to prevent any accidents. We wouldn't want someone choking on any loose clothes would we?"

"Right, safety checking my foot you perverted freak" I muttered as I propped up my camera on the banister and through the lens waited for Burton to act naughty. That didn't take long.

"You there, Angie, touch your toes without bending your knees!" Burton ordered Angie as he walked behind her, as Angie obeyed, Burton remarked "Good, no flaws." And smacked Angie's rear while telling her to stand upright.

Click, captured one naughty photo. Although I wished that was enough, I had to ensure there was enough evidence to prove this was not an out of context photo.

After two more shots with Burton fondling with Mandy and Lola's breasts, the party began with girls shrieking and giggling as they dived into the pool and even pushed others into it. You know, as much as women ensure us men they are the more mature sex, they can really prove otherwise.

It did take a moment before Burton intervened again, this time 'saving' Pinky from 'drowning' by swimming her back to the edge of the pool, holding onto her breasts.

Near the end of the party, I snapped one photo that would be engraved in my mind, an image that forever reminds me of Mr Burton and illustrates that he is an A-grade pervert. It happened during yet another "rescue", this time though; Burton raised the victim from the pool by pushing (and grabbing) her rear but then, rather than doing CPR, he attempted to unfasten her swimsuit. The victim I had to take photos of was Erica.

At this point I felt sickened; I was ready to just punch Burton square in his jaw. It was fortunate of Erica that Burton was rightfully intervened, the saviour being Ms Adriana Mihailov.

"As head girl, I authorise you take break and I appoint myself to lifeguard duties Mr. Burton." Adriana commanded, shoving Burton out of the way and repairing the damage he may have done upon Erica's vulnerable state.

Eventually the bell rang for its last time today and the girls retreated as Burton chuckled to himself over the 'fun' he had. I waited for the old sicko to leave before departing myself.

"Derby, I have evidence of Mr Burton's...activities with the girls' Gym class!" I proclaimed as I approached Derby inside Harrington house, I tossed the camera to him as he scrolled through past pictures, he face swelling with each foul image.

"That common rat! I never trusted that old codger, but to think he truly was a per- oh my, Pinky has suffered to this man?" Derby spurted; I left the Preps to their arrangements with Dr Crabblesnitch with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the pass, you bullying sex-driven vermin!" I grinned; finally my pursuit for justice was paying off.

**A/N: Gosh I haven't written a chapter this long in a while. I should probably crank up the rating with these sexual moments and the (*SPOILERS* violence *END SPOILERS*) that is to come. Anyways, Read, Review and Request as always folks!**


	19. A Scar at the Pool

Chapter 19- A Scar at the Pool

My moment of frankly wicked glee ended as I strolled around the school grounds. "What could I do now?" I started pondering, the lessons were over for the day and I had no desire to head for the Old Vale (Considering every occasion I am there, Gary seems to clap thunder over me, could one truly blame me?).

One suggestion that crept into my head was the idea of meeting Erica, though that was a horrible idea on two grounds: one was the fact that Mr Burton had already got me beaten up for being a 'pervert' and I had no wish to engage such a situation Burton or otherwise, two was the fact that I wasn't even sure Erica had accepted my explanation.

I proceeded to sit on the wall which split the boy's dorm from the rest of the school, gazing over the retreating pupils, leaving their schooling behind for rest or shopping or whatever you would normally do post-lessons. I observed the prefects wrestling the rowdy and the smaller portion of pupils dancing around giants, desperately searching for a foothold to reclaim their object hanging over them.

I sighed, "Just three more passes and a couple of more school days and I'll be out of here." I then turned to see Algie getting harassed by a bulky Greaser, the Greaser kicking Algie to the ground. To my amazement, out of the blue charges Russell, who promptly lifts the Greaser and plants him, face first into a nearby garbage bin. "It looks like they are getting along well." I stated, watching Russell lift Algie back onto his feet.

A meow grasped my attention as I watched the portly, almost masculine cafeteria lady Edna chases a cat with a comically large net. As the cat strafes around its pursuer, I catch a better glimpse of the cat...black scruffy fur...could it be Kurokai?

Seeing no harm in finding out, I leapt off the wall and followed Edna as she shouted, "Get back here ya little stray, if you don't get here right now I'll cook ya before I kill ya!" I then began planning; ok you have one faculty member and a stray cat. Your objective is to save the stray cat from said faculty.

"Now how am I going to do that?" I pondered, suddenly a strain of thought snapped, unleashing the words of Earnest "...prefects NEVER come into the boy's dorm..." rang past my mind. I then felt my fire crackers in my pocket stabbing into my leg.

Bingo.

As though on an inaudible whistle, I pulled out a cracker and lit the cracker's fuse, then without hesitation I tossed it under Edna, the explosion threw the dinner lady up and crash on to her back. I then hurdle jumped over Edna and captured the stray, yup it was Kurokai, just as I thought.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT! I'LL HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR THIS!" I heard the recovered Edna shriek, immediately I rushed towards the boy's dorm as I heard the tidal wave of Prefects chase me. Just as I felt the breath of prefects' centimetres from catching me, the breathing gave way for excessive breathing.

"Jeez you guys need to exercise your stamina more!" I mocked as I slipped into the boy's dorm; I began bursting into uncontrollable fits of cackling as I heard Adriana holler "DAMN IT!"

Oblivious to the multitude of odd gazes and snorts I received from my peers as I sat near the television with Kurokai in my hands, I noticed a parchment of paper tucked under Kurokai's collar.

"Well my little feline acquaintance, what have you got there?" I asked, slipping the paper from between the dozing cat and his collar. I folded out the paper as I then gazed upon the text, it read:

_Dear John,_

_Meet me at the pool at 9pm and come alone_

_PS: bring suitable swimming attire_

"Looks like someone just became a messenger kitty huh Kurokai?" I chuckled, stroking the now fully asleep cat. I then began to think, "It's most likely Erica, judging by the handwriting and the fact that it came from Kurokai. But what would she want from me at the pool? Does she want to talk to me over Lola? Or is it-"

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and carried Kurokai into my sleeping quarters. Plumping Kurokai on my bed, I then scavenged for my swimming trunks. After digging through countless articles of clothing and conveniently enough a towel, I pulled out my swimming trunks.

Looking at the time, I then proceeded to roll my green trunks into my white towel and rush out of the building and slanged Kurokai out. "Sorry Kurokai, you better get back to Erica's room, bye!" I exclaimed as I rushed away to the Gym.

I crept into the Gym through the basketball court entrance, gently closing the door behind me. I then balanced the towel on my foot and with a stroke of my chin, I started thinking. "Ok, what if this is a trap then Daniels? What are you going to do?" I rummaged through my pockets and withdrew my fire crackers and matches. "Great! Shame they don't work underwater though." A brain cell in my head sneered. Regardless I kicked the towel back up under my arm and walked into the boys' changing room. Slipping into my trunks, I then walked out of the room and headed for the swimming pool.

As I stood at the pool edge, I saw nothing but a large body of water. Nobody was lingering up on the stands; no-one was around by the pool, heck I couldn't see a single soul hiding in the bottom of the pool. What was going on here? Did someone set me up?

At that moment, I felt a force shoving me forward, unable to keep balance; I slipped and dove into the pool. As I sank low to the bottom of the water, I saw the distorted figure that stood over me. I grinned as I saw the reflection's long pink hair, it was Erica! I sprung from the ground and grabbed Erica who had crouched over the pool edge, and then pulled Erica under!

After a moment, we broke to the surface and looked at each other, Erica had wore the different swimsuit from the one she wore this afternoon, this one was sky blue with pink trims around the hip area, it was a complete stark contrast to my plain green trunks.

I broke the silence, "Look Erica, I want you to know that, err..." I stammered.

Erica smiled and swam towards me, "John you've already told me, remember? You told me that nothing happened between you and Lola."

I intervened, "Well th-that, but that was not what I wanted to say. Erica...you are a shining light against all the shadows that haunt me." I then clasped her hand with my own, "Your long hair, your soft skin, your flawless smile...no girl of any proportions could make me say the following but you Erica: I love you!"

Erica blushed, it seemed as though she had not expected me to say such remarks, perhaps more expecting something about her hips or her-

"John" Erica replied, "you have been the closest friend I could ever get. You are so cute when you smile" she grinned.

I gasped, "Wa-wait, I said the exact-"I began before Erica submerged once more, dragging me down into the water, once we both levelled at the bottom of the water, Erica reached over to me and pressed her lips to mine, the sweet sensation buzzed the back of my skull as I kissed Erica back, we continued to hold onto our moment, the pool was a bubble of utopia, our escape from the thuggish reality. It would take something truly malevolent to break up our time.

Then two people walked into the Gym. Splitting our kiss, I signalled Erica to stay while I swam back up to the surface.

I broke the surface and observed the individuals creep up the stairs where they began their conversation on the balcony. I spotted one grinning with a scar across his eye.

Gary Smith.

I dived back down quietly and brought Erica back up slowly, hoping to bypass Gary and his associate without being caught.

Lady Luck, I despise thee.

As soon as we rose to the surface, Erica, unaware of the situation, inhaled loudly, causing Gary to turn and spot us. I pushed Erica first out of the water and attempted to clamber out myself, only to have Gary's comrade to fire a spud straight at my temple, blurring my vision and causing me to drop.

As I fell to the bottom, I heard the muffled cries of Erica as the two assailants I believe began to restrain her. Coming to, I launched myself out and climbed to land, only to see Gary walk out with a gagged Erica over his shoulder, I attempted to follow but the individual pulled out his spud gun and pointed it at me.

"Don't even move" the offender squeaked, I looked closer as saw the young man was wearing a pink jumper under his sweater vest.

I blinked, "Wait, you're-"I began, then the boy fired another spud into my gut and fled. In spite of being winded, I tried to follow them, only to straggle behind and fail to catch sight of them as I opened the door.

"No..." I wheezed, my breath strained by the punch of that last shot, "Erica...no..." I continued to pant, Gary Smith...and that former Head Boy...they...they kidnapped Erica!

I rushed back to my clothes, a swift scrub and change as I ran around the school, hoping that I could at least catch a glimpse of the kidnappers leaving. I was distraught to learn I had failed; too late I was to save Erica.

"Why...why Erica? Erica has nothing to do with this Gary, you...you...BASTERD!" I roared outside of the school entrance, as the image of Erica in distress, vulnerable and defenceless left me in chocked up tears.

**A/N: More tragedy! Now Erica is kidnapped! Can John save her and end this madness? Why is Petey in cahoots with Gary? And (*SPOILERS* What does food in Happy Volts taste like *END SPOILERS)? Find out (hopefully) in the next chapter!**


	20. This is the part where we lose it!

Chapter 20: This is the part where we lose it!

Police swarmed all over Bullworth that morning, gathering intelligence on Erica's kidnapping, as a result of the commotion, all the exams were delayed until Erica was found. I saw students being interrogated, strip searched even shocked to all shades of hell by the Police officers' tasers, and here I thought the school was bad enough.

Reluctant to punch my own ticket to police brutality, I commenced my own search, riding my bike across all kinds of terrain in hope to spot Erica, Gary or that former Head Boy. My crusade stretched through the Old Vale's hills, roads and streets, passing by the wrecked railways of New Coventry and even across the Industrial Park, leading me to Happy Volts asylum.

I groaned as I dropped my bike and perched myself on a nearby rock. My search was hopeless, no matter how hard I tried to hunt down Gary or his newly acquired minion; there was just no possible way I could find Erica.

"Hey what's eating you?" I heard a man ask me, I turned and to my surprise stood the old King of the School, Jimmy Hopkins, now decked in nothing more than a flimsy gown.

"J-j-Jimmy? Is that you?" I gasped; he was much thinner than I last saw him. The gown didn't help in recognising Hopkins and even his iconic potato like face lost its initial colour, now it was nothing more than a pale reflection of once an all-ruling rebel.

"Jimmy shrugged and sat next to me, "Yeah, that's my name, Jimmy Hopkins. Now just another resident in the loony bin that is Happy Volts asylum!" he sighed, turning to me he started confessing, "Look if you are here to persuade me out of Happy Volts then prepared to be disappointed. I don't care about Bullworth anymore; I don't have anything worth going back to."

I then jumped to enquiring, "Then why are you outside the asylum?"

Jimmy leaned back, his gown crawling up him as he did, "Piece of mind. I may not desire to return to Bullworth, but I sure as hell ain't staying in Happy Volts for my entire service." I began to think about Jimmy's position, poor guy. He was a giant among the pupils (figuratively speaking), everyone praised him and gave the utmost respect for him even the faculty I would imagine.

And what slayed the mighty king? His own lady, Adriana Mihailov. Forget just betraying him for Gary, she destroyed Jimmy! Forcing him into an asylum and now look at Jimmy, after all those months and he looks like shit!

I growled, "Jimmy, you are a wreck, you have to get out of that asylum! Gary is fucking the school over, he's got Adriana pulling the strings in the school, and thanks to him and that former Head boy my girl-"

Jimmy shot up and butted in, "Petey? Petey is in cahoots with Gary now?" he shouted, a rush of blood drowned his face, inflating red on the surface, "Gary you little bitch! You brought Petey into this? Ok...Danny is it?"

"Daniels." I answered, looking somewhat puzzled by Jimmy's sudden burst of energy, was it to do with that Petey guy? If so, what? Was Jimmy closer to Petey than I might have imagined? Was he bisexual or a closet homosexual posing as a heterosexual?

None of those questions mattered, what mattered was this: The king has returned.

"Alright, I'm going back to get my stuff. Meet me at the Yum Yum Market at New Coventry then we'll talk!" Jimmy commanded, sprinting back towards the asylum, the back of his gown spoiling the dynamic image.

I mounted my bicycle and pedalled to New Coventry, strafing around pedestrians and vehicles alike, I even had the joy any young man on a bike must face, getting chased by a dog.

My journey to the Yum Yum Market proved short though treacherous thanks to random Greasers in the mood for fighting by any means as well as the brigade of canines with an obsession for chasing cyclists. Locking my bike to the bike rack, I chose to purchase some produce while I awaited Jimmy. Namely a box of eggs and a box of chocolates (the former for Mr Smith and the latter for a special someone).

Walking out the shop, I spotted Jimmy standing next to my bike with a glare on his face. "Right, you got any firepower on you?" Jimmy asked, showing his hand as an indicator for me to give them up.

I rummaged through my pockets and withdrew my fire crackers, confessing "I only have some firecrackers...and some itching power I suppose."

Jimmy cursed, "Damn it! Is that it? We'll stand no chance getting to Gary if all we got are some eggs, crackers and powder! We are going to need something else...something with much more punch." Jimmy then grinned in a manner that was very much unnerving "And I know the place to go!

"Oh my God! James, you got out of Happy Volts!" Earnest squealed in joy as we met down in the basement section of an old comic book store in the Old Vale dubbed the "Dragon's Wing". Earnest was expressing significant joy over the return of Bullworth's abdicated king. "I-I-I can't believe you have finally returned...it is incredible."

Melvin then approached Jimmy and me, "Hath the king left his holy crusade to smite the sorcerer who has stolen a virgin and intends on ruling His Majesty's Kingdom?" he asked, bowing in an over-exaggerated manner.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, Yeah, something like that. Earnest I need some firepower, that asylum stripped me of my stuff and Jack here-"

"John" I corrected, peeved by his incapability to remember my name.

"-whatever, he only has a couple of crackers and some stuff that just won't cut it. Need a Super Slingshot, Bottle Rocket Launcher and a Spud gun...oh and get John something too!" Jimmy concluded, immediately the Nerds unearthed their notes and equipment, tossing Jimmy each of his requested items. Eventually, Jimmy grabbed a spare Spud gun and tossed it to me. "Catch" he added.

I clasped the device in my arms and examined it, it was a chunky metal tube with a container of potatoes on the back of it, and the hole which one would imagine unloads the ammunition on the other end. I crept up to Jimmy and asked, "So what's your plan?"

Jimmy loaded the bottle rocket launcher and packed the rest of his weapons as he turned to me. Jimmy scowled, "We are going to take Gary down!"

I sighed, "And where do you suppose we are going to look first?"

Jimmy grinned to my question and replied, "I know where he's being holed up."

We approached the lighthouse that hanged of the Old Vale beach; the sand gave way to our stride towards the presumed vacant structure's entrance.

Jimmy climbed to the deck that lead up to the double doors, planting his back to the wall and looking at the door. I covered the other side of the doors and whispered to Jimmy, "Are you sure he'll be in here?"

Jimmy nodded, "This is where he's been since my commitment to Happy Volts I see him enter there all the time. If he isn't staying in here, I re-commit myself, you got me?" I nodded my head, it seemed to make sense. Every time I met Gary, he was at the Old Vale...close to the beach no less. The fact he stayed near said beach seemed to be, by Ockham's razor, the most likely solution.

Jimmy reached for the door handle before then prompting me to complement his action by grabbing hold of the other handle. "On three, we break in." Jimmy commanded, after a short pause, he summoned a mighty cry as he shouted "THREE!"

We threw the doors open and pointed our firearms into the room, Petey and Gary stood before us with their own weapons: a Spud gun and Bottle Rocket Launcher respectively.

"Well lookie here Petey, intruders!" Gary grinned, his gun raised until it directly pointed at my face. "Well we can't have strangers just breaking into my beach house and with guns blazing wrecking the place now can we?"

"Your beach house? This was my beach house before I got thrown into the nut house thanks to you!" Jimmy snapped, "And what the hell Petey, I thought we were friends, why are you turning against me?"

Petey stammered, "I-I-I-I'm sorry Jimmy, with my Head b-bb-boy status gone and you locked away, I had nobody." The boy's eyes welled up with tears, "I was alone, no-one to help me, no-one to confide with, no-one!"

"So you thought Gary would make everything better for you Pete, IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Jimmy roared.

Gary's grin split open as he remarked, "But he was right. He helped me, and I protected him. He gave me student records; I stopped Russell and you from bullying him later. We were friends, we didn't backstab each other like you did to me, oh no, Petey was a good, clever little boy, unlike you!"

"Damn you Gary, you turned on me! I did not stab you in the back; I didn't even plan on doing that! You just chose to stay off the meds and you went loopy." Jimmy barked, his bottle rocket launcher pointing at Gary.

"So who exactly is going to pull the trigger first here?" I piped in, awaiting Gary to fire a rocket at me.

But suddenly, as Gary started to fire, Jimmy launched a bottle rocket into Gary's torso, the round exploded on impact, knocking Gary off his feet and causing him to toss his gun into the air. Petey twitched as he started switching aim between me and Jimmy.

"Come on Petey, put the gun down, you know I wouldn't hurt you. You are my friend." Jimmy calmly ordered Petey. Petey started to break out the water works once again, this time tossing his gun down and hugging Jimmy, sniffling and snorting amongst his sobs.

"Hey hey Petey, easy man. I know you are sensitive and all, but you are making a scene here." Jimmy chuckled as he consoled his friend.

I tossed my spud gun to the side and rushed for the door behind Gary, I tried the handle but it refused to open, I banged on it hollering, "Erica! Erica, are you in there? Erica?"

Petey turned to me and chocked, "S-she isn't here. G-Gary expected you to come here John...s-sh-sh-she is not here."

I picked up the sniffling boy and held him up, "Then where is she Petey? WHERE? Where did Gary put her?"

Gary began to cough and splutter, "Where do you think my limey adversary? I didn't leave the school when I took that chick of yours." He then chuckled, "I took that drenched, defenceless girl and left her in the Hole. She's probably at this very moment freezing and probably getting hypothermia." He then faced me as I approached him, "Course I wanted to have my way with her, but thank Femme Boy over there for objecting."

I was pissed, at that moment I just wanted to grab Gary and pummel him till you couldn't make out his face for the swollen bruises I would have given him. But I couldn't, not with Erica still in danger. "Jimmy, do you know where this Hole is?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I can take you there."

"Thanks, Petey, keep Gary here, I don't want him running off and escaping from the beating I want to give him!" I ordered, "Jimmy, take me to The Hole!"

It seemed as though the police had truly demonstrated their incompetency, as when I returned to Bullworth in search for "The Hole", I found police surrounding the entrances to Bullworth and the students absolutely wrecking the grounds. Bins toppled, graffiti spreading like gangrene across surfaces, bullies pummelling anything with a heartbeat and prefects flailing around like headless imbeciles.

"Let's get going!" Jimmy prompted me, we rushed between the cars, completely arrogant to the police's demands to return as we rushed past the madness that was in fruition from all the chaotic actions of the students. "This way" Jimmy indicated to a stairway leading down from the parking area of the school to a door. Jimmy flung the door open as I rushed through; time was trickling away as the thoughts of Erica in agony pushed me to sprinting.

We navigated the rooms that prolonged Erica's rescue, electric generators threatening to shock us, open gas with pressure enough to perhaps break our vertebrae, as well as countless other traps and 'puzzles' which proved to only infuriate me further.

Eventually, Jimmy led me to a hallway leading to some kind of ring which was sunk below the floor we stood on. In that ring sat a freezing Erica, still in her swim suit, clasping a pen and piece of paper as she shivered.

"Erica!" I cried, jumping down into the ring and approaching Erica. I held her in my arms, raising her slowly as her damp body quaked with the cold condition of this underground fighting arena. "Don't worry Erica; I'm going to get you out of here!" I stated, lifting Erica in my arms I began my journey to escape this area and save Erica, this proved to me most challenging as Ted Thompson arrived.

"Well ain't I in luck, somebody is in the Hole wanting a fight. And he's got a prize too!" He grinned, climbing down to face me.

"Ted, I am not here to fight, Erica is freezing, I need to get her out of here can't you understand that?" I explained.

Ted grinned and looked down at me, "Trying to back out Limey? You'd best let me pound ya quickly if you are in such a rush then." He entered a fighting stance and immediately threw a punch at me.

I started to dodge his punches as I ran away from him. Seeing the opening, I then made a plan. "Jimmy!" I called out, pushing Erica up to him, Jimmy grasped Erica and lifted her. Dodging another punch from ted, I commanded, "Take Erica up to the girls' dorm! I'll meet you there, hurry!"

Jimmy scarpered away with Erica in his hands, distracted by Jimmy leaving; Ted tackles me to the ground, my head smacking of the side of the Hole. I hollered in pain as Ted guffawed, "There's no escape for you Limey, I'm going to beat you like rug!"

With all my might, I kicked Ted over my head, causing him to slam face first into the Hole's wall. He shrieked with great agony as he dropped to the ground. Taking advantage of this state, I climbed out of the Hole and desperately ran off towards the girls' dorm, hoping Erica was alright.

I slipped into the girls' dorm through the grapevine ladder; I rushed towards her bedroom to see Jimmy sitting next to Erica, still in her swim suit.

"This is no time to be prudish!" I barked at Jimmy, as I stripped Erica out of her swim suit and tucked her into her bed, without even contemplating that I just performed an action a perverted young man of age equal to mine would have done, I began speaking to the motionless Erica. "Oh Erica, please tell me you are alright, please...wake up!" I begged, my eyes starting to leak tears, "You can't be like this Erica. Please recover...please wake up...please still be alive!" I clasped her hand with both of my own, yearning that my body heat would transfer into her. My tears began to drip from my eye lashes and slip down my face and off my chin, "No, Erica please! You can't be gone. I need you here!" I quivered, her body still failed to move...her body cold.

Kurokai walked into the room as I dropped my head and cried in a pathetic state, Jimmy started to leave the room in order to give me time by myself. The feline hoped onto Erica's bed and nuzzled into her as though Erica was asleep.

"I know you don't deserve the place Erica, I know you are better off in peace...but I don't think I can be without you Erica, you are my only reason I am still here, I can't think of leaving you again...I...just..." I begged.

Just then though, I felt blood flowing through Erica, colour returned to her body as she began to wake up, I widened my tear-struck eyes as my love returned from what felt like the grave, she breathed, "John?"

I nodded then instinctively; Erica hugged me, throwing up her covers. I returned the hug, my tears dripping onto her naked shoulder. "Wait, how am I naked?" Erica asked as we broke our hug. I then remembered an appointment I had with old Scarface himself, Gary Smith.

I stated, "I don't have time to explain, just stay here Erica, I need to deal with that twisted motherfucker Gary!" I left Erica as I began my journey back to the Old Vale, hoping Erica complied and stayed in her bed where she was safe.

I left the girls' dorm with Jimmy at my side, only to see the police gone and at the entrance an image of a true villain, Gary Smith holding up a spud gun with a battered up Petey at his feet and Adriana hanging off his arm like the bitch she was.

"You really thought Femme boy was going to keep tabs on me?" Gary snorted; I felt a ravenous desire to tear Gary into seven consecutive pieces to give individual methods of destruction. "If you want to get your own back at me Daniels, you better know how to run!" he added before he began to escape with Adriana not far behind.

"You chase those two, I gotta help Petey!" Jimmy ordered, without even a moment to actually display acknowledgement to him I chased Gary. Gary fled into the side entrance of the school and then promptly steered into a detour with led outside school grounds, pursuing him I spotted Gary and Adriana now swimming towards an island of sorts with a wrecked pirate ship of some kind in front of it. I dived after them as they made it to the ship.

"If you think I'm going to let you take me down Daniels" Gary shouted, launching a potato out into the sea as I swam around it, "You are sadly mistaken!" He continued shooting the potatoes at me until I rose onto the sunken ship.

"Why Gary? Why did you do this? You had no reason to tear the school down after-" I began.

Gary butted in, "I had every reason to destroy this school! That traitor Hopkins was only the tip of the iceberg for me! Do you think that I should have been condemned to an asylum for defending myself from bullies and people who threatened to harm me?"

"At what point did you decide that after revenge you should actively harm people before they even lay a finger on you?" I argued, slowly approaching closer to Gary.

Gary lowered his spud gun and continued to converse, "Everyone is an enemy, you should know what those you think are respectful of you can and will do just to destroy you, remember the rumour of Lola Daniels? Do you think Erica has fully forgiven you for that?"

"Don't fuck with me Smith, I know you are bullshitting me!" I ranted, "You actively hurt people because you think they'll do the same to you, but they don't, they never do! Does that stop you from manipulating others? No, how long is it until you backstab Adriana after using her just to get your petty revenge on Bullworth?"

Adriana hissed, "What are you saying?"

"Think about it Adriana, Gary never really shown you affection unless you did something for him didn't he?" I explained.

Adriana turned to Gary; she turned from tough girl to emotionally broken, "Please Gary...please tell me that Daniels is lying." She cried.

Gary shrugged, "Why? You'll just turn on me later." He spoke.

The statement clapped like a bolt of lightning in Adriana's head, his love to her...the kiss that stole her heart...it was all empty, hollow, cold-hearted lies. "YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked, pouncing on Gary and wrestling him, he kicked Adriana off and stood back up.

Gary approached the injured Adriana, tending to her bruised ribs "You see what I mean Adriana "my dearest"? You turned on me, now I'm going to have to stop you." Gary murmured maniacally, withdrawing a blade from his jeans, "now I'll have to hurt you!"

Seeing the blade, I rushed to Gary and tackled him, causing us both to fall off the ship and into the water. I couldn't see the blade in Gary's hand as we fell, but it didn't matter. As we submerged, we began to drag each one and other down and sometimes kick each other to escape. We both climbed back onto the ship and traded blows; I heard distant splashing which distracted me partially, allowing Gary to hook me across the jaw.

I felt my jaw line screech in agony, Gary screamed in glee as he planned to finish me off with a kick into my open ribs. Desperate, I swung my fist in a haymaker fashion straight into Gary's scarred eye, the blow threw Gary down and my lack of balance caused me to drop as well. I slowly attempted to rise back up onto my feet, I then spotted Erica climb onto the ship, I began to smile at the sight of my dearest.

Before the blade punctured my back and pierced into my ribcage.

I collapsed on my right away from the blade, Erica shrieked at my injury. The blade leaked blood which seeped under my body and down into the water.

I saw Gary then scream something and attacked Erica, only for her to deflect the attack and with her fists slide closer into Gary and smash his collar bone, causing him too to drop.

My blood was warm...

...very warm...

...not like the sea water...

...or my body...

...Erica dropped to her knees to tend to me...

...just as I blacked out.

I felt the sensation of consciousness as I slowly awakened in a hospital ward, the blurry white above me eventually turned into a light on a clean roof. I groaned slightly as I felt some padding over my knife wound, along with the inevitable irritation or pain from lying on it.

"John?" I heard a girl sniffle, I turned my head and tried to rise up, I saw a beautiful woman before me, dressed in a white blouse and a long matching skirt, her pink hair flowing down her along with tears.

"Erica? Hey, am I in Bullworth infirmary? Because if it is, I doubt three times will be the charm for me!" I joked.

Erica squealed for joy as she hugged me tightly, I returned the hug as she cried, "Oh John! I thought you were going to die. I-I-I couldn't have imagined my sorrow if you did, you are just too important to me John! I can't see myself going on without your smile, your open heart, your unwavering loyalty...I just...I mean...I love you too much!"

I nodded as I whispered, "Thank you Erica. I love you too."

Then the moment was spoiled by the buzzard of buzz kills, Dr Crabblesnitch, clearing his throat and stating, "That is very touching, however with visiting hours being as short as they are in Bullworth General Hospital, I must intervene!" Erica slowly pried herself away from me and allowed Dr Crabblesnitch a seat.

I asked, "What is of the matter sir?"

Dr Crabblesnitch stated, "As you know Mr Daniels, the agreement between myself and your family was if you passed all exams, you would return to England to continue your studies in St Connors." He fixed his tie before proceeding, "Although the exams were delayed due to the kidnapping of Ms McKerron here." He turned to face Erica, who seemed reluctant to return the gaze, Crabblesnitch continued, "Nevertheless, I have requested to see your results in your subjects so far and if I were to assume you maintained such diligence in the exam, you would have passed them all!"

I gasped, "Y-Y-you mean?"

Crabblesnitch nodded and confirmed, "You will return to England at the end of the term!"

I began to celebrate my joy, but cut my happiness short as I saw Erica's face drop. That's right, if I go, Erica is still stuck in Bullworth. How can I be happy about that? I sighed, "Err sir? May I have a word?"

Crabblesnitch asked, "Whatever seems to bother you young man? Surely you are happy to return to your home."

"Well I wished I was sir but you see..." I explained, reaching out to hold Erica's hand, "I think I'm better here!"

Erica gasped and smiled at the news, I wasn't leaving, I was going to stay with Erica. Crabblesnitch stood up and stammered, "Y-you mean you wish to embody the Bullworth spirit?"

I shrugged, "Yes, but on a few conditions sir." I remarked. I prompted Crabblesnitch to lean over as I whispered, "Reinstate Pete Kowalski as Head boy, keep Adriana Mihailov as head girl and relieve Jimmy Hopkins of his time in Happy Volts and revoke his expulsion!"

Crabblesnitch raised up and nodded, "Very well Daniels, consider it done, Welcome back to Bullworth Academy!" he announced as I reached over to kiss Erica.

**A/N: Yes this IS a long chapter...but no, this is not the end.**


	21. Tying it up

Chapter 21: Tying it up

A few years had passed since my decision to stay enrolled in Bullworth Academy, and as the prom neared, I felt no regret from my decision.

Yeah, there was still bullying in the school in spite of what happened with Gary, true I missed my family, only able to converse with them through snail mail (apparently the computers in Bullworth seem to run on Windows 95 and lack any internet connection) and I'll admit that the cooking in the academy was, in a word, alive.

Regardless I felt attached to decrepit decor of Bullworth; its foundations were the very thing that built me as the young intellectual I am today. The people of Bullworth Academy, though immoral sometimes, gave me bravery...they gave me strength.

As the dawn of summer shined on my senior head and slightly toasted my blazer, I return to my dorm, slinging my notes onto my bed and look at my calendar.

I glided my finger towards today's date, eyes widened as I curse, "Bugger, tonight's the prom, and I only have a suit." I snatch the hanged up, covered suit along with a special little box sitting aside it as I then take up a debt one particular group owed me.

"So you want Pinky and I to get you primed up for the prom?" Mandy snorted as I confronted them with my suit slung behind me, "Like why should we do something like that?"

I smiled and held up a poster from last year, it was photographs of Mandy and Pinky both in rather sexual positions. I cleared my throat, "Did you forget who tore down these posters from last year? You two owe me a lot, especially from the beatings I got for doing just that."

Pinky snatched the poster, glaring at it, she snarled, "Fine, but once we do this, we are even ok?"

I nodded with a smile on my face; yeah things were much easier in Bullworth without the misery from my first year.

In a private room at Harrington House, Pinky and Mandy began to prepare me for the prom night. While this may sound pleasant, frankly it felt more like the contrary.

"Oh my God, to you like, bite your nails? That is, like, so gross!" Mandy moaned as she was filing.

"What do you mean no make-up; do you want your date to think you are a pauper? Well yes you are but that is not the point!" Pinky bitched as I see her trying to apply foundation to me. "And want are we going to do about this five o'clock shadow, I mean are you going in as a cowboy?"

Mandy lifted the flier from my nails and smiled, "I know who could help." She explained she then gave a whistle outside the window, amongst the blur that just jumped through the freaking window was the school's former quarterback, Kirby.

"OOooo someone get tidied up for the prom huh?" he giggled, he just oozed with femininity, he then raised a pair of scissors and a cut-throat razor, I gulped at the sight of the latter. "Don't chu worry girls. Once I clear that stubble he'll be so fa-bu-lous!" he shrieked, and to think this guy was voted by people in the school to be "most likely to get a girl" on the American Football team last year.

The night began with a queue of young men awaiting their ladies to leave the girls' dorm. I stood among them with my hair trimmed and baby-faced (thanks Kirby!) and donning a suit finely pressed, awaiting my lady in a line with various other guys. I slipped the little black box into my jacket pocket for later.

I looked down the line to see several familiar faces, Jimmy stood in the line with a gold suit on, seriously give him a wig and shades and I'd swear he would have been the prom's Elvis impersonator. Ted was also in the line, his teeth baring gaps that seemed to indicate a scuffle with another person in the line, Derby Harrington (who was secretly cursing over the state of his Aquaberry tuxedo...you read this right!). And then, to my surprise, in the line was Russell Northrop himself.

I shimmied past a few guys to meet Russell, I asked "Hey Russell, I didn't know you'd be here. Who is the lucky lady?"

Russell cleared his throat, "Russell no wanna say." I shrugged and then the now well dressed, cleaned and most notably sober Mr Galloway marched up and down the line.

He announced, "Alright boys it's the prom tonight, now as Dr Crabblesnitch refuses to have pupils running around in a riotous fashion, a register will be made." Several boys groaned and others sighed, Galloway elaborated, "Now, Ms Philips will open the door and a girl will walk out, then ONE of you, just one of you remember, will meet said girl and walk her to the gym." He turned to Ted "I remind you Mr Thompson to walk with the lady. This isn't football, she is a woman...not an object!"

Someone snorted along the line, "Could've fooled me" but the statement nevertheless was ignored.

Then, the girls' dorm opened its doors and first to walk out was a red-headed girl in a dark dress, it was a little shabby but nevertheless who am I to argue about fashion?

Jimmy walked up to her and walked her away, as if it were a factory conveyer belt, the next girl walked out, and the boy met her. Pinky paired with Derby, Mandy with Ted, Lola with Johnny, Beatrice with Earnest and the numbers in the line dwindled.

Eventually, Adriana walked out, "Adriana? Who is she paired with?" I asked myself, on cue, Russell marched up to her and with her arm hooking to his, the pair walked off into the moon kissed horizon, leading to the Gym. "Well I guess Russell is more of a charmer than I thought." I smiled, watching their profiles fade.

Then the heavens parted, walking down the steps was the great angel Erica, her dress flowing like the feathers on a swan's wing, her pink hair tied back, unveiling the soft glowing face of that no man could imagine. I approached her and offered her my arm, she in turn hooked her arm around me, as we then walked to the Gym.

"Hey Erica?" I asked, she turned to me as I continued, "Do you remember, around about this time three years ago, I chose to stay at Bullworth rather than go back to St. Connors?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, that was the happiest moment of my life." She whispered.

With my free arm, I subconsciously patted the black little box, murmuring, "After this, it'll be your second."

Erica pondered, "What?" I snapped out of my little moment and tried to act oblivious to the entire scenario.

"Not now John." I thought to myself, "Not now".

We walked into the open doors of the Gym, everyone was waltzing, pirouetting and essentially dancing as though they were professionals. I froze on the spot, Erica noticed this and turned to me, "What's wrong?" she asked, her sincere concern making me feel more idiotic when I confessed.

"I err...can't dance!" I sighed, I truly felt like a pathetic idiot as Erica grabbed my hand and lead me into the former basketball court, now dance hall.

"Then let me guide you." She whispered into my ear stepping back, forth and round to the ascending notes of the orchestra lead by Mrs Peters. At various points, Erica lifted my arm over her head and spun round beneath it.

Just as I got footing and an understanding to the concept of dance, Erica's control of me faded and we continued or waltz in sync and together. We gracefully traversed around the school hall, the song declining as we slowly stopped, ending with me twirling Erica.

As the orchestra ceased, Dr Crabblesnitch began to make some speech about how proud he is to call himself the principal of this school, blah de-blah de-blah, how it is imperative that through life we maintain the school spirit even outside of Bullworth, ya-dee ya-da.

"...And I feel obliged to thank a young man who was put Bullworth's name in the papers for his contributions throughout to build upon our reputation, please my Mr John Daniels take the stage?" Crabblesnitch requested.

I left Erica as I climbed up the steps to the podium, the little black box dancing in my pocket as I ascended. I cleared my throat and started to stammer, "G-Good Evening err...everyone." the pupils cheered as I tried to continue, "I am proud of being here, with my contributions to the School Presidency from being a Vice President in my first year of being here...to beating the actual President from my second year to present." The crowd hollered even more, it was true, in part due to Crabblesnitch's love for the fact I chose to stay in Bullworth and he felt that would be a spectacular gift of gratitude, I was the School President.

"Err...B-be-before leave and recommence this prom...I would like to bring someone on stage...a Ms Erica McKerron please?" I requested, Erica walked up onto the stage, she also got an applause for getting on.

I cleared my throat, feeling my little black box in my jacket pocket. "E-Erica. Since my arrival here, I have been through many hardships in the name of "School Spirit"." I explained, "And I am blessed to know that I have such a gentle, caring and beautiful soul to have stuck by me since every single one of those hardships. My suffering melted away by your smile, your ice blue eyes shining through the darkest of fears that I may ever bear. Your long pink hair sweeping off the lingering vices that test me, your-"

"Hey Daniels, get to the point! Some of us want to get to our beds before falling asleep ya know?" Jimmy hollered, several students laughing at his remark.

I holstered the microphone and instead held Erica's hand, my opposite knee touching the ground as I rummaged through my pockets. I unsheathed the box as I gulped, "Erica McKerron..." I then flicked the box out, opening it to display a ring with a sapphire on top, it continued to shine as I asked, "W-will you marry me?"

The audience roared with shock as Erica then looked to me, taking the ring and its box and whispering, "Yes". I stole a kiss from her lipstick wet lips and announced on the microphone "She said yes!"

The students hoorayed, a girl or two fainting at the romance that chocked them, guys hollering that I just 'scored' as I continued to kiss my wife to be onstage.

So there you have it, I went to the world's worst high school, got bullied, fought a couple of times, went to a lesson or two, got friendly with the infirmary, helped a guy get school presidency, got myself in a party, made friends, broke a few school rules, got accused of cheating, got beaten up by girls, brought a pervert to justice, almost got myself killed and I even rescued and got engaged with the girl of my dreams.

And I did it all just for a scholarship!

The End

**A/N: Roll the credits! It's the end. Wow, what a trip we have had folks, I'd like to thank all my readers, IOwnZombies for giving me control of her OC Adriana Mihailov (in spite of the fact at the time of this chapter's publishing I forgot to await her reply on something, whoops!), Yuuki Kimidori for her OC Erica McKerron as well as this fiction's sister fan fiction "The Schooling of Bullworth's Unfortunate" and of course, Rockstar Vancouver for the awesome game which this fiction was based on.**


End file.
